Ein wildes Leben
by S.E
Summary: Geschichte Komplett. Eirien, ehmalige Sklavin aus Angmar findet Zuflucht in Bruchtal und ihre Liebe! Die unter keinem guten Stern stand. Abeuteuerliches Leben! Beruht auf der Kurzgeschichte I Still remember.
1. Bruchtal

Ein wildes Leben   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Dies ist eine Fanficiton  
Alle Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien (die hab ich nur geborgt), außer die, die ich erfunden habe. Ganz besonders: Natila, Callendil, Eirien … die gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.   
  
Autor: S.E.  
  
Die Geschichte von Eirien Dawanor, die eigentlich Theowyn von Rohan ist. Verliebt in einen Elben aus Bruchtal (nein nicht Glorfindel!) der aber für sie unerreichbar bleibt?!  
spielt vor,Während und nach dem Ringkrieg.  
Schauplatz: Mittelerde! Sie kommen viel rum  
Romantic/Drama   
Raiting: PG 13 ...   
Hinweis: Diese Geschichte basiert auf der Kurzgeschichte von Eirien: I Still Remember 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 1  
Bruchtal  
  
Sie rannte durch den Wald, gefolgt von ihren Häschern. Immer ihren Blick nach hinten gerichtet, flüchtete sie durch das Dickicht. „Ihr werdet mich nicht kriegen!" gibt sie sich selber Mut.   
Gerade, als sie dachte die Horden abgehängt zu haben rannte sie jemanden direkt in die Arme. Starr vor entsetzten blieb sie stehen. Sie wurde hochgehoben. Ihre Starre löste sich und sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Sie kratzte und biss. „Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte eine andere Person, die hinter ihnen auftauchte. „Das ist ein Kind! Aber was für eins. Schlimmer als eine Wildkatze. Wir nehmen sie lieber mit. Orks treiben sich in diesen Wälder rum!" „Bitte, nein nicht, jagen, der Herr mich töten". Wieder schlug sie um sich und biss Tesarion in die Hand. Instinktiv schlug er das Kind bewusstlos. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Das ist ein kleines Kind!" kam eine Frau angerannt und nahm das bewusstlose Mädchen hoch. Es ging ihr gut. „Da schau dir meine Hand an! Kleines Mädchen... Das ist Orkbrut, wenn du mich fragt." „Nein sieh nur, sie hat das Zeichen Angmars aufgebrannt bekommen. Sie ist eine Sklavin!" „Natila, wir sollten sie liegenlassen. Sie hat es jetzt so weit geschafft von Angmar hierher nach Arnor. Sie wird ihren Weg machen. Komm wir sollten doch sofort nach Bruchtal!" sagte Tesarion. Aber Natila gab nicht auf. „Halbarad sag doch du auch einmal was dazu! Wir können das Kind doch nicht den Orks überlassen!" „Du hast Recht Schwester. Wir sind Dúnedain, Waldläufer des Nordens, wir lassen keine Unschuldigen in den sicheren Tod gehen. Wir werden sie mit nach Bruchtal nehmen. Die Elben wissen sicher was mit ihr gemacht werden soll."   
  
So trugen die Waldläufer das Kind über viele Tage bis nach Bruchtal, zu Elrond, dem weisesten Elben, der noch in Mittelerde verweilte.   
Die Reise war nicht einfach, jedes Mal, wenn das Kind erwachte schrie es und brachte die Gruppe so in große Gefahr. Jovenor, einer der Männer war einmal soweit, das Kind zu erschlagen. Doch Tesarion konnte ihn davon abhalten. Mit einem Kraut aus dem Wald betäubten sie das verstörte Mädchen die meiste Zeit.   
Als die Gruppe Waldläufer das Tor zu Bruchtal durchschritten hatten waren sie alle erleichtert. Herr Elrond und seine Kinder erwarteten sie und betrachteten das Mitbringsel misstrauisch. „Ihr bing ein Menschenkind zu uns?" fragte Herr Elrond. „Sie ist eine entlaufene Sklavin aus Angmar. Wir konnten sie noch nicht den Orks überlassen!" Da kam die Tochter des Hauses und nahm das Kind in ihre Obhut. „Ich werde mich um das Menschenkind kümmern!" Man brachte das Mädchen ins Gästehaus. 3 Elben mussten sie bändigen. Sie schrie nur Unverständliches. Eine Elbenfrau namens Esarian versuchte 3 Stunden beruhigend auf das Kind ein zu reden. Mit etwas Erfolg. Das Kind verkroch sich in eine Ecke und hörte den Gesängen der Elben zu. Bis das Kind plötzlich zu sprechen beginnt: „Bitte nicht grausam töten. Elben furchtbare Wesen. Essen Kinder. Der Herr hat's gesagt." „Wie ist dein Name Kleines Menschenkind?" Sie sah auf den Boden. „Kein Name, Namen bekommen nur Krieger! Mädchen sind Jagdzeug. Ich bin Mädchen." Sie sah vorsichtig nach oben und sah etwas, was sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Güte! Die Elbenfrau sah das Kind mit einer Herzenswärme an und lächelte! „Dann werden wir ihr einen Namen geben müssen!" beschloss die Tochter des Hauses, die gerade das Zimmer betrat. Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Du bis ein wahrlich tapferes Kind. Nicht viele ausgewachsene Menschen überstehen auch nur ein Jahr in Angmar, sagt man. „Lass dich Eirien nennen, die Blume, die alles überstehen kann. Da man dich in den düsteren Wäldern Arnors fand soll dein Hause Dawanor sein!" Das Mädchen schaute misstrauisch auf die Elben. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nichts Schöneres gesehen. Konnte so etwas schönes böse sein, fragte sich das Mädchen. Arwen, die Tochter Elronds kam vorsichtig auf das Mädchen zu. „Ich tuè dir nichts" sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Und versuchte das Kind zu streicheln. Sie lies es aber nicht zu. „NEIN" schrie sie. Arwen ging zurück. „Nun dann soll es noch nicht sein Eirien. Wir werden dich jetzt alleine lassen. Hier ist etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Stärke dich. Wir werden später nach dir schauen." Sie verließen den Raum. Das Mädchen war nun alleine. Sie sah sich um. Vorsichtig kam sie aus ihrer Ecke und untersuchte den Raum. Es gab ein Bett, mit Decken und Kissen. Das kannte sie nur von ihrem Herrn, sie selber hatte seither immer auf dem Boden geschlafen. Ein Tisch mit Stühlen stand auch darin. Auf dem Tisch standen herrlich duftende Speisen. Eirien roch daran und konnte nicht wieder stehen. Sie wurde zwar von den Waldläufern mit essen versorgt, doch hatte sie fast alles wieder ausgespuckt, aus Angst es wäre vergiftet. Sie nahm das Brot und biss hinein. Es war herrlich und lecker. Sie probierte von alle Speisen und war euphorisch. „Eirien, gefällt mir!" sagt sie zu sich selber während sie sich überall umsah. Nach einer Weile, es mögen Stunden gewesen sein. Wurde Eirien müde. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett, dann legte sie sich rein und schloss die Augen.   
Später am Abend kam Esarian zu ihr ins Zimmer. Eirien lag eingerollt vor ihrem Bett auf dem Boden und schlief fest.   
  
Sie schlief die Nacht durch, und als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte saß Arwen bereits am Tisch und beobachtete das Kind. Das Mädchen sprang erschrocken auf und verschwand wieder in ihrer Ecke. „Du braucht dich nicht mehr zu verstecken, Kleines. Dir wird hier kein Leid zugefügt. Komm nun und setzte dich mit mir an den Tisch." Aber das Mädchen kam erst hervor als sie alleine im Zimmer war. Diese Prozedur führten sie mehrere Tage durch.   
Zwei Mal versuchte Eirien zu fliehen, wurde aber immer sofort eingefangen und zurück in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Am 6. Tag kam Arwen wieder ins Zimmer und Eirien lag gefesselt auf ihrem Bett. „Was ist geschehen, niben lotheg nin?" Die Elbenfrau sah, dass Eirien einen ganzen Büschel Haare in der Hand hielt. „Ich werde dich jetzt losbinden. Versprich mir DIR nicht wehzutun." Sie löste die Fesseln und Eirien sah Arwen mit großen Augen an. „Du wirst mich nicht bestrafen?" fragte sie ängstlich. „Aber nein, komm lieber dein Essen wartet auf dich." Eirien stand auf und ging an den Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Arwen setzte sich gegenüber und beobachtete, mit einem gütigen Lächeln, wie Eirien die Speisen in sich hinein stopfte. „An deinen Tischmanieren müssen wir noch arbeiten, doch das gelingt uns sicher noch. Doch eines stört mich doch sehr. Du benötigst richtige Kleidung. Deine Lumpen kann man ja nicht als solches beschreiben. Aber vorher musst du baden!" „Baden? Was ist baden, meine Herrin?" „Nenn mich Arwen, das ist mein Name!" „Ja Herrin, was ist baden?" „Lass dich überraschen. Bitte folge mir." Misstrauisch folgte Eirien Arwen. In geduckter Haltung und nicht von ihrer Seite weichend gingen die beiden nur 1 Zimmer weiter. Dort war bereits eine große Wanne mit frischem Wasser des Sees gefüllt worden. Im Raum war sonst nichts. Esarian kam mit neuer Kleidung über dem Arm herein. Zu zweit und völlig behutsam zogen sie dem Kind die Lumpen vom Körper. Dann hoben sie das Kind in das Wasser. Das war ein Geschrei und Gezappel, Eirien wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie saß in der Wanne und hatte das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen! Es stürmten mehrere Elben herein. Doch Arwen schickte sie sofort wieder raus. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Eirien beruhigt und saß nun ruhig und betrachtete das Wasser. Es war eigentlich ein tolles Gefühl. Es war so erfrischend und prickelnd und man konnte auch gleich seinen Durst stillen. Esarian nahm einen Schwamm und wusch das Kind gründlich. Als es endlich Sauber war wurde sie in ein großes Tuch gewickelt und in ihr Zimmer zurück gebracht. Arwen und Esarian waren nass, erschöpft und erleichtert. Die war ein Sieg auf ganzer Länge. Nun wurde ihr noch ein Elbenkleid angezogen. Es war natürlich viel zu groß, denn es gab keine Kinder in Bruchtal. So stand sie da mit einem Kleid, dessen Ärmel fast bis zum Boden gingen. Aber Eirien tat etwas, dass den Elben das Herz aufgehen ließ, sie lächelte.   
  
Das Eis war gebrochen. Nun ging es stetig aufwärts mit Eirien. In einem halben Jahr gelang es die beiden Frauen, aus dem Kind eine Bewohnerin Bruchtals zu machen.   
Sie lernte Lesen und Schreiben. Sie lernte Lieder zu singen. Und als sie alt genug war, wurde sie ausgebildet in Schwert und Pfeil und Bogen, wie es der Elbenbrauch war. Dabei tat sich das Kind sehr schwer, es war kein Wunder. Waren die Waffen zu groß für die kleinen Hände. Aber ihr Ehrgeiz zeigte bald Erfolge. Sie liebte den Schwertkampf und wurde eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin. Man brauchte ihr das Reiten nicht beizubringen. Sie schien es im Blut zu haben. Jedes Pferd, das sie nahm fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl und ließ sich von ihr reiten. Nur das Bogenschießen war eine Qual. Es war ja auch nicht leicht für eine, nun schon Jugendliche, die immer kleiner war als alle Elben, obwohl sie bereits ihre volle Größe hatte. Die Elbenbögen waren nun mal nicht für Menschen gedacht.   
  
Als Eirien als erwachsen eingestuft wurde, durfte sie in die Dienste Arwens treten. Sie war so wieso die meiste Zeit bei ihr gewesen. Arwen's Bruder Elladan nannte das Kind immer Arwen's Schoßhund und machte sich über sie lustig. Elladan's Bruder Elrohir beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. Arwen nahm sie aber immer in Schutz. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für die Menschen. Das war in ganz Bruchtal bekannt. Nur wusste Eirien nicht warum. Aber es machte sie glücklich, Arwen zu dienen und sie als Freund zu haben. Esarian war wie eine Mutter für sie, allerdings eine Elbenmutter. Sie hatte sich zwar liebevoll um Eirien gekümmert, das es ihr an nichts fehlte, doch hat sie ihre Zuneigung nie gezeigt. Eirien hatte es aber auch nicht vermisst, da sie es ja nicht kannte.   
Eirien erhielt ein kleines Haus am See in der sie ganz für sich sein durfte. Immer öfters konnte die nun schon zur Frau gereifte Eirien Bruchtal verlassen und mit anderen Elben durch die Gegend streifen. Am liebsten ging sie mit Figwit, er war so etwas wie ein großer Bruder für sie. Sehr großer Bruder, denn immerhin war er über 2000 Jahre älter als sie.   
Es war auch er, der ihr alles beigebracht hatte was sie an Kampfkünste lernen konnte, in den vergangenen zehn Jahren.   
Ab und zu bat auch Arwen sie um einen Gefallen. Sie musste gelegentlich Nachrichten an einen geheimnisvollen Waldläufer übergeben, der ihr nicht wirklich geheuer war. Aber sie fand es faszinierend, wie geschickt und geschwind diese Waldläufer waren, für Menschen Verhältnisse!   
Einmal nahm Arwen sie auch mit auf eine große Reise. Es ging ins ferne Elbenreich von Lothlorien, in dem Arwens Verwandte lebten. Eirien fühlte sich dort aber furchtbar unwohl. In Bruchtal kamen viele Menschen zu Besuch. Es waren quasi immer Gäste im Hausen. Doch hier in Lothlorien mochte man keine Fremden. Nur selten kamen andere Elben hierher. Menschen noch seltener, und wenn höchstens die von den Numenorer Abstammenden Dúnedain. So wurde Eirien misstrauisch beäugt oder sehr herablassend behandelt. Sie war froh, als sie zurückkehren durfte nach Bruchtal oder „Imladris" wie es die Elben nannten.   
  
Eines schönen Tages, die Söhne Elronds kamen mal wieder von einer langen Reise mit den Waldläufern zurück. Gab es am Abend ein großes Fest. Mit Wettkämpfen. Eirien durfte auch teilnehmen. Für gewöhnlich nahm Elladan Eirien als Sparrings-Partner, und konnte so seine Überlegenheit voll auskosten, wenn es mal wieder ans Bogenschießen ging. Er demütigte Eirien wo er nur konnte. War es Eifersucht auf Arwen? Es wusste keiner.   
An diesem Abend durfte nun Eirien mitkämpfen. Die Partner wurden per Los ausgesucht. Eirien betete, dass es nicht Elladan sei, und ihre Gebete wurden erhört. Sie zog seinen Bruder für den Schwertkampf. Doch ihre Hoffnungen sanken dahin. Auch neben Elrohir würde sie keinerlei Chancen haben. Er war seinem Bruder ebenbürtig, denn nicht nur ihr Aussehen war identisch, als Zwillinge kein Wunder. Aber sie wollte sich so teuer wie möglich verkaufen Der Kampf begann. Sie begannen sich vorsichtig anzutasten. Ein leichter Schlagabtausch und sie parierten im Einklang mit den Bewegungen des anderen. Es war wie ein Tanz. Ihre Bewegungen waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Sie verschmolzen zu einer Einheit und schienen die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Es war als ob der eine wusste was der andere vorhatte. Sie hatten Raum und Zeit verlassen und kämpften nun schon zwei Stunden miteinander. Da forderte Eirien's Körper ihren Tribut. Sie war einen Moment unachtsam und Elrohir konnte zum Siegesschlag ausholen. Sie verbeugte sich vor ihm, soweit es Ihre gequälten Muskeln zuließen. Dann Verschwand sie zu ihrem Haus. Sie hatte zwar verloren, aber sie fühlte sich gut, sie hatte alles gegeben. Etwas traurig war sie schon, dass diese Einheit nun nicht mehr existierte, doch ihr Körper verlangte nach seinem Recht.   
  
Als sie an ihrem Haus ankam, beschloss sie ein Bad zu nehmen am nahe gelegenen See. Sie entkleidete sich und stieg ins Wasser. Das tat gut. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich wieder. Es war eine Wohltat für ihren ausgelaugten Körper. Viel zu lange blieb sie im Wasser, so dass die beinahe das Festmahl verpasste. Sie warf sich nur ihr Hemd über, nahm den Rest unter ihren Arm und rannte zu ihrem Haus. Vor ihrer Tür rannte sie in jemanden hinein. Sie stürzte und verlor ihre Sachen. Als die junge Frau sich wieder aufrappelte sah sie SIE das er Mal. Diese Augen, sie verlor sich sofort ihn ihnen. Sie schienen in die Unendlichkeit zu gehen, sie waren so tief wie die See und so weit wieder Himmel. Sie hatten die gleiche Farbe wie Sturmwolken vor einem Sommergewitter. Eirien war verloren!   
Erst jetzt sah sie wem sie da so tief in die Augen geschaut hatte. Es war Arwen Bruder Elrohir. Sie blickte verschämt zu Boden, entschuldigte sich ohne noch einmal auf zu schauen und verschwand in ihrem Haus. Sie blieb hinter der Tür stehen und lehnte sich dagegen. „Warum war er hier. Wollte er wissen ob ich noch lebe, wollte er meine Niederlage auskosten?" dachte sie. Eirien konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Seit wann hatte Arwen's Bruder solche Augen? Sie wusste es nicht. Schnell zog sie sich an und machte sich für das Fest bereit. Sie zog ihr schönstes Elbengewand an und legte ihren schönen Haarreif mit dem Stern auf der Stirn an, den sie einst von Arwen geschenkt bekommen hatten. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat. Aber sie wollte perfekt sein. Das erste Mal wollte sie eine Frau sein.   
So ging sie zum Fest und setzte sich neben Figwit, der schon auf sie wartete. "Eirien mein Kind du hast großartig gekämpft. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich." Er sah sie voller Stolz an, doch er bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte: "Was ist den geschehen, niben adan? Hat Elladan…" „Nein es ist alles in Ordnung!" sagte sie schnell und versuchte seinen Blicken auszuweichen. „Ich bin nur etwas müde vom Kampf!" fügte sie leise hinzu. Sie blickte in die Runde und sah Arwen, wie sie zu ihr rüberlächelt. Ja Sie war auch Stolz auf Eirien!   
Dann sah sie IHN neben seiner Schwester sitzen, er schaute zu Eirien rüber und seine Augen leuchteten. Das war zuviel für sie. Eirien verabschiedete sich so bald es das Protokoll zuließ. Die anderen dachten einfach, sie sei zu geschwächt, durch den beeindruckenden Kampf mit Elrohir.   
  
Sie stand auf und ging, mit einem kleinen Umweg um den See, zurück in ihre Hütte. Sie wollte ihre Gedanken klar machen. Sie brachte einfach sein Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Gerade auf dem Scheideweg zu ihrem Haus traf sie wieder auf diese Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Ehe Eirien sich versah, lag sie schon in seinen Armen und er küsste sie, wie es noch nie zuvor jemand mit ihr gemacht hatte. Ihr wurde heiß. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch ihr Wille unterlag. Endlich konnte sie sich lösen. Sie stieß in weg. „NEIN" brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte in ihr Haus. Schloss die Tür hinter sich und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Das musste ein Traum gewesen sein. Er ist doch ein Fürst und sie nur ein Mensch, das durfte nicht sein. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte ihr Durcheinander im Kopf zu entwirren, dabei schlief sie ein.   
  
Morgens kam sie zu spät zu Figwit. Sie waren verabredet für Kontrollgänge um die Lautwasser, oder Bruinen, der Fluss der Bruchtal von dem Rest Mittelerde trennte. Es klopfte an Ihre Tür. Figwit trat ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ein. Eirien hatte sich in diesem Moment aus dem Bett erhoben und stand da, immer noch in ihrem Festgewand mit dem Reif auf dem Kopf. „Du musst ja gestern ganz schön ausgelaugt worden sein. Zieh dich schnell um. Ich warte am Torbogen auf dich." Sie zog sich schnell um und ging zügig zum vereinbarten Ort. Als sie am Haupthaus vorbeikam winkte Arwen sie zu sich. Eirien ging hinauf und Arwen sagte zu ihr: „niben lotheg ich bin wirklich stolz auf ich. Das hast du gut gemacht gestern. Ihr wart ein perfektes Paar ihr beiden." Eirien lief rot an uns sah zu Boden, sie dachte sofort an diese grauen Augen. Da kamen die Brüder auch schon herbei um mit ihrer Schwester zu reden. Elladan sah Eirien an, verachtend wie immer. Doch Elrohir tat so als ob das Mädchen gar nicht anwesend wäre. Eirien verbeugte sich „Ich werde am Tor erwartet." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie zum Tor und zu Figwit. Sie war totenbleich. Sie kam sich so gedemütigt vor, oder hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet. Figwit gab ihr die Zügel ihres Pferdes und sie ritten los.   
Eirien versuchte den ganzen Tag sich nur auf ihren Auftrag zu konzentrieren. Als die Sonne unterging, ritten sie wieder zurück nach Bruchtal und versorgten die Pferde.   
  
Als sie an ihrem Haus ankam war es bereits Dunkel. Sie ging hinein und zündete eine Kerze an. Im Kerzenlicht entdeckte sie den Schatten. Die drehte sich um und es war ER. Elrohir trat ins Licht und sah sie an. „Es tut mir so Leid, kleine Eirien was ich dir angetan hab. Bitte verzeih! Ich wusste nicht was ich tat." „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen Herr Elrohir. Ich verstehe! Ich werde auch nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Es ist nicht passiert." Er kam näher auf sie zu. „Ich verstehe nicht? Ich meine mein Verhalten heute Morgen bei meiner Schwester. Ich wollte wirklich nicht deine Gefühle verletzten. Verzeih mir!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Kinn und hob es sanft nach oben. Sie blicke in diese Augen, es war als ob ein Schauer ihren Rücken herunter lief. Diese Berührung. Er küsste sie und küsste sie." Sie löste sich von ihm. „Nein Herr Elrohir, das darf nicht sein. Ich bin nicht von eurem Stand. Es kann keine Liebe zwischen und geben." Doch ehe sie wegrennen konnte hielt er sie fest. Er nahm sie fest an sich. „Es ist mir gleich welchem Stand wir angehören. Ich liebe dich Eirien. Seit ich dich wieder gesehen habe, letzten Winter als wir wieder aus Arnor kamen." Da schmolz ihr Widerstand dahin und sie gab sich ihm hin. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie zu dem großen Bett, das neben dem Fenster stand und legte sie behutsam darauf.   
Langsam und vorsichtig zog er ihre Kleidung aus und sie ließ es geschehen. Sie tat es ihm nach. Er beugte sich über sie und sah sie an. Das Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Eirien konnte sich nicht von seinem Anblick lösen. Bis er sie innig küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und sie vereinigten sich in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal und besiegelten damit Ihre Zukunft.   
  
Die Sonne war aufgegangen. Eirien traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen, zu groß war ihre Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch es war unbegründet. Sie sah in die Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Sie lagen eng umschlungen zusammen und sie war völlig in seinen langen schwarzen Haaren verwoben. Er küsste sie liebevoll: "Ich wünsche dir einen guten Morgen meine adaneth". Eirien lächelte ihn an. Ihr Leben war perfekt. Es war nicht nur eine Nacht, das war eine Liebe für die Ewigkeit, dass war ihr klar.   
  
Sie trafen sich von nun an jede freie Stunde, die ihnen vergönnt war. Nur hielten sie ihre Liebe geheim, den eine Ehe kam niemals in Betracht. Das würde Herr Elrond nie gestatten. Aber es genügte den beiden nur zusammen zu sein. Leider wurde das junge Glück getrübt, da Elrohir mit seinem Bruder fort gerufen wurde. Sie sollten zu den Dúnedain, dringende Angelegenheiten. Der Abschied war schwer. Aber sie hatten ja ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. So liebten sie sich in dieser Nacht als Schwur sich bald wieder zusehen.   
  
Elrohir war 10 lange Monate fort. Fast ein ganzes Jahr musste Eirien auf seine Gegenwart verzichten. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die Zeit erinnern, als sie noch alleine war. Sie vertraute sich auch niemandem an, da sie Angst hatte aus Bruchtal vertrieben zu werden. Einsame Monate waren es.   
Doch als eines Tages die Kunde kam, die Söhne Elrond kehrten heim, hielt sie nichts mehr. Sie kam zum großen Tor gerannt. Doch sofort fiel ihr ihre Fehlhandlung auf und sie stellte sich schnell neben Arwen, die ebenfalls die Brüder willkommen heißen wollte. Arwen sah Eirien an und lächelte nur. Sie hielten Eirien's Hände ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie wusste es. Da kamen sie endlich durch das Tor geritten. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild. Würde er sie noch kennen? Würde er sie noch lieben? Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden. Da bemerkte Eirien erst, dass noch ein Reiter dabei war, ein Waldläufer. Alle drei kamen auf sie zu. Wie sie sich irrte. Natürlich gingen alle drei zu Arwen. Der Waldläufer schaute die Lady tief mit seinen wunderschönen Augen an. Sie blickte verschämt zu Boden. Das war Eirien gar nicht gewohnt von ihrer Herrin. Elladan küsste seine Schwester liebevoll auf die Stirn und Elrohir tat es ihm gleich. Doch er blickte kurz zu Eirien rüber und seine Augen funkelten. Es war gut, dass wusste sie nun.   
  
Am Abend dann kam er zu ihr ins Haus. Eirien erwartete ihn schon und hatte das ganze Zimmer mit Kerzen ausgestattet. Er trat über die Schwelle und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie küssten sich eine kleine Ewigkeit, doch ihnen kam es wie Sekunden vor. Er nahm sie hoch und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Und wie beim ersten Mal, entkleidete er sie so behutsam, als ob er eine Blüte pflücken würde. Bei jedem geöffneten Knopf küsste er die nun frei gewordene Stelle, bis sie nichts mehr zum freiwerden an hatte. Nackt wie sie war stand sie auf und im schein der Kerzen öffnete sie sein Gewand, bis es lautlos zur Erde schwebte. Ihre Körper verschmolzen ineinander. Wie damals als sie zusammen ihren Schwertkampf hatten, wusste jeder was der andere wollte. Erst als der Mond bereits lange untergegangen war schlief sie glückselig ein und Elrohir beobachtete sie während ihres Schlafs.   
  
So verbrachten sie drei wundervolle Jahre miteinander, in denen sie sich einander völlig hingaben. Er zeigte ihr Dinge, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, Wunder Mittelerdes und Wunder der Liebe. Er sang wunderschöne Elbenlieder, nur für sie. Und doch blieb ihre Liebe im Geheimen. Niemals würde es gestattet sein den Bund einzugehen. Die Beiden hoffen nur, dass niemals eine Frau für ihn erwählt werden würde, zumindest nicht zu Eirien's Lebzeiten. Doch es kam wie es kommen musste.   
  
Eines schönen Herbsttages, kam er zu ihr Haus. Sie strahlte ihn an als er über die Schwelle trat: „Ich habe ich noch gar nicht so früh erwartet. Ich bin erst gerade von Lady Arwen gekommen. Sie wirkt ziemlich bedrückt." Eirien ging auf Elrohir zu und sah in seine Sturm-Augen, doch sie waren verfinstert. Ängstlich fragt sie: „Sag was ist geschehen?" Er nahm sie und führte sie an ihr Bett. Sie setzten sich beide hin. Er nahm ihre Hand und sprach: „Meine geliebte adaneth, es ist wahrlich schmerzlich was ich dir zu sagen habe. Mein Vater teilte mir soeben mit, dass eine Gemahlin für mich erwählt wurde." Stille, man hätte ein Blatt zu Boden fallen hören können. Das einzige was Eirien herausbrachte war: „Wann?" „In einem Monat. Ich werde aber vorher noch nach Lorien reisen müssen. Wir brechen in 4 Tagen auf!" Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Sie musste mehrmals schlucken. Doch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie legte sich in seinen Schoss und weinte, während er ihr liebevoll ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar streichelte. Er nahm sie nach einer Weile hoch und schaute sie an. Seine Augen waren verfinstert, doch sie konnte genau seine Liebe darin sehen. Er küsste sie innig und sie erwiderte ihn mit all der Liebe die sie zu Verfügung hatte.   
  
Sie verbrachten die nächsten 3 Nächte zusammen. Sie hatten das Gefühl als müssten sie ihre ganze Liebe in diesen drei Nächten ausleben und sie genossen jede Sekunde. Natürlich waren die drei Tage viel zu schnell vorüber. In ihrer letzten Nacht gingen sie hinaus in den nahen Wald. Dort im Licht des Mondes schworen sie ihren Bund fürs Leben und nur der Wind und die Valar waren Zeugen. Sie liebten sich in dieser Nacht auf dem weichen Waldboden von Bruchtal. Als die Sonne langsam aufging gab Elrohir Eirien einen Ring und sprach: „Möge dieser Ring das Zeichen unserer ewigen Liebe sein. Trage ihn immer am Herzen. Bis der Tag kommen möge, an dem wir ihn offen tragen können." Sie konnte nicht sagen. Tränen liefen an ihrem Gesicht herunter. Sie sah den Ring an. Er war wunderschön und schon sehr alt. Er bestand aus hunderten kleiner Blättern aus Silber. Er reichte ihr einen Beutel dazu. Sie gab ihn hinein und hing ihn um den Hals. Dann sah hoch. Seine langen schwarzen Haare wehten im Wind. Sie nahm ihre Hand und strich im darüber. „Du musst jetzt gehen!" sagte sie tapfer und rannte fort ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.   
  
Sie ging nicht in ihr Haus. Sie ging zu den Stallungen, nahm sich ein Pferd und ritt hinaus, als müsse sie vor ihrem Schicksal davonlaufen. Sie blieb eine Woche in der Wildnis und konnte doch nicht loslassen. So kam sie nach Bruchtal zurück. Figwit erwartete sie schon: „Kind wo warst du, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Lady Arwen hatte zwar gesagt, du hättest ein Auftrag, aber du hast ja nichts mitgenommen. Was ist los Kleine?" „Ach lieber Freund. Es ist nichts, das du aus der Welt schaffen könntest. Kümmre dich nicht drum. Es geht mir gut!" Er nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie nach Hause. Sie verabschiedeten sich an der Tür und Eirien ging hinein.   
  
Da war sie nun. In dem Haus, in dem sie so glücklich war. Alles erinnerte sie an Ihn, den großen hübschen Elben. Aber sie wollte stark sein. So dachte sie nicht weiter nach, sonder handelte einfach. Sie vergrub sich in Arbeit wo sie nur konnte. Tagsüber war sie bei Lady Arwen und nachts mit Figwit auf Patrouille. Geschlafen hatte sie so gut wie nie und wenn, dann war sie zu erschöpft um zu träumen.   
Dann war es soweit. Trompeten kündigten die Ankunft hohen Besuchs an. Die Braut war im Anmarsch. Bruchtal war in heller Aufregung. Es wurden einige Düsterwald Elben erwartet. Da kamen sie. Ganz Bruchtal erwartete die Gäste am großen Tor. Eirien wollte sich nicht sehen lassen, doch Figwit bestand darauf. Er holte sie in ihrem Haus ab und sie standen gemeinsam in der zweiten Reihe um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Da war SIE. Eine Elben - Prinzessin wie sie im Buche stand. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte langes blondes Haar. Ihre erhabene Erscheinung versprach edles Geblüt. Sie wurden aufs herzlichste von Elrond begrüßt und ins Haupthaus geführt. Arwen ließ sich zurückfallen und kam auf Eirien zu. Sie nahm Ihre Hand und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann folgte sie schnell den Ehrengästen. Figwit sah Eirien sorgenvoll an. „Kennst du die Düsterwald Elben?" „Nein" gab sie knapp zur Antwort und ging zurück an ihre Arbeit. Ställe ausmisten ist besser als alles andere. Figwit kam ihr nach „Eirien, ich kenne dich jetzt schon fast dein ganzen Leben, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Es stimmt was nicht mit dir. Sprich mit mir. Ich dachte immer ich bin dein Freund, dein Bruder, dein Gefährte." Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an: „Du bist mein Freund, und doch gibt es Dinge, die Tief in der Seele verharren müssen, bis zum Ende aller Tage." Sie drehte sich um und schaffte eine Ladung Mist aus dem Stall.   
  
Wenige Tage später kam ein ganzer Zug aus dem Süden. Es war ein Trupp Waldläufer sowie die Zwillinge. Die Zeit war gekommen. Heute würde Hochzeit gefeiert werden. Eirien sah von weitem dem Einzug der neuen Gäste zu. Als sie Elrohir sah, stockte ihr das Herz. Nein sie konnte es nicht, sie wollte es nicht. Sie rannte in den Wald, ganz tief hinein. Doch sie wurde beobachtet und verfolgt. Figwit kam hinter ihr her. Als er sie eingeholt hat fiel sie in seine Arme und weinte. Sie wollte aber nicht weinen und wurde wütend, wütend mit sich und der Welt. Sie sah Figwit an und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft nieder. Dann rannte sie zurück zu ihrem Haus. Dort angekommen hielt sie inne. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, ihr wurde übel, sie musste sich übergeben.   
Danach ging sie ins Haus. Sie sah sich um, alles was sie sah hasste sie. Sie schlug um sich und zertrümmerte alles was ihr in den Weg kam und sich zertrümmern ließ. Dann setzte sie sich in eine Ecke und kauerte sich hinein, genau wie damals als sie nach Bruchtal kam und sie weinte, sie weinte bis es an der Türe klopfte.   
Sie antwortete nicht. Die Türe ging vorsichtig auf. Es war Lady Arwen. Sie trat vorsichtig ein und ging auf Eirien zu. „Mein armes Kind. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich fühle mit dir deinen Schmerz" Eirien sah zu ihr auf und rannte auf sie zu. „Ich kann das nicht. Bitte befreit mich von meinem schrecklichen Dasein. Ich liebe ihn doch. Wie kann ich ihn da gehen lassen?" „Weil du ihn liebst! Du tust du das Richtige niben lotheg, Seine Liebe gehört nur dir!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Beutel um Eirien's Hals. Arwen blickte traurig aus dem Fenster. Auch ihr wurde Ihre Liebe verwehrt. Doch immer hatte sie Hoffnung im Herzen. „Du hast dein Leben zu leben und du wirst noch so viel erleben und so viele andere Menschen kennen lernen. Du bist nicht alleine!" „Alles was ich hier sehe erinnert mich an Ihn. Wie soll ich so leben. Es ist als ob ich mit dem Messer in die Brust gestochen werde." „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, Eirien" antwortete Arwen „Es sind doch Waldläufer in Bruchtal. Sie werden dich in ihre Obhut nehmen. Es sind gute und liebe Menschen, Dúnedain aus dem Norden, die dich einst nach Imladris brachten." „Ihr habt Recht, ich werde mitgehen und niemals wiederkommen!" „Niemals ist eine sehr lange Zeit! Wir werden sehen. Komm jetzt du musst zum Fest. Hier zieh dir dieses Kleid an und den Reif, der dir so gut zu Gesicht steht!" Eirien sah Arwen mit ihren verheulten Augen an, nahm die Sachen und flüsterte: „Für Ihn!"   
  
So geschah es, das Eirien wiedererwartend an der Feierlichkeit zur Vermählung ihres geliebten Elrohir teilnahm. Von der Zeremonie hatte sie nichts mitbekommen, zu sehr gingen ihr die Gedanken kreuz und quer durch den Kopf, wie in Trance erlebte sie diesen Tag. Sobald das Protokoll es zuließ verließ die Feier. Ohne ihn noch einmal in seine so wundervollen tiefgrauen Augen zu blicken. Sie hätte es sonst nicht überlebt. Sie rannte in ihre Hütte, schloss die Türe und holte tief Luft. „Du hast es geschafft Eirien, den Rest deines Lebens wirst du es auch schaffen!" Da klopfte es abermals an die Tür. Sie öffnete in der Hoffnung ER sei es. Alle Vorsätze waren dahin. Doch es war Figwit. „Es tut mir ja so Leid was ich dir heute Morgen angetan habe. Bitte verzeih mir" sagte Eirien zu ihm. „Ich habe es überlebt! Es wird nur eine Weile noch schmerzen. Mein liebes Kind bitte lass dir von mir helfen." Sie sah ihn an und all ihr Mut verließ sie. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, der ihr so lieb war wie ein Bruder und sie weinte und hörte nicht mehr auf. Und Figwit nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und tröstete sie, bis sie vor Erschöpfung in seinen Armen einschlief. Figwit legte sie auf ihr Bett und solange sie schlief räumte er die zertrümmerten Teile weg und räumte das Zimmer auf. Anschließend suchte er all ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und packte sie in einen Reisesack. Als er fertig war setzte er sich neben Eirien aufs Bett und wachte über ihren Schlaf, bis sie erwachte.   
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um und entdeckte Figwit an ihrem Fußende. „Guten Morgen Kleines. Du musst dich anziehen und rüber ins Haupthaus. Lady Arwen erwartet dich." Sie stand auf und wunderte sich über das Zimmer: „Warst du das?" „Wozu sind Freunde da?" Sie lächelte leicht und zog sich an während Figwit draußen wartete. Auf einmal war alles anders. Sie spürte eine seltsame Leere in sich. Sie hatte keinerlei Gefühle in sich. Nicht einmal Trauer. Es waren keine Tränen mehr übrig. Sie ging hinaus und folgte Figwit zu Arwen.   
Dort angekommen entdeckte Eirien eine der Waldläufer bei Arwen. „Liebe Eirien, ich weiss wie gern du in Imladris bist. Aber ich habe entschieden, damit du eine Aufgabe erhältst die dich glücklich macht, ich schicke dich zu den Waldläufern. Natila wird deine Ausbildung übernehmen, Sie ist eine der Beste." „Wie ihr wünscht Herrin, ich werde erst wieder zurückkehren, wenn ihr stolz auf mich sein könnt" gab Eirien in Demut zurück. Arwen fügte hinzu: „Ich bin stolz auf dich Eirien, nie bin ich einem tapfereren Menschen begegnet. So ihr beiden macht euch miteinander vertraut. Ich werde noch meinen Bruder verabschieden. Er bringt seine Gemahlin wieder sicher nach Düsterwald." Eirien sah sie ängstlich an. Aber Natila ergriff das Wort: „ Ich würde mich gerne von Elrohir und Elladan verabschieden." Panik befiel Eirien. Sie wollte die Flucht ergreifen. Doch Arwen sagte: „Nun denn, komm mit Natila aus dem Lande Arnor. Eirien du kannst schon einmal deine Sachen zusammenpacken. Ich werde Natila zu deinem Haus schicken." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen oder sich auch nur umzusehen verließ Eirien das Haus.   
  
Der Abreise Tag war für den übernächsten Tag geplant. Eirien blieb während der Zeit in ihrem Haus und sortierte ihre Habseligkeiten. Fünfmal packte sie ihre Tasche neu. Aber sie war beschäftigt. Nur nicht zuviel nachdenken. Natila kam ein paar Mal ins Haus um mit Ihr zu reden und sich besser bekannt zu machen. Eirien hatte sie eigentlich sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Natila drängte sie zu nichts und fragte auch nichts, was sie verletzten könnte. So als ob sie genau spürte, warum Eirien wirklich Bruchtal verließ. Hauptsächlich unterhielten sie sich über die Ausbildung, die Eirien bevorstand und sie zeigte auch Natila was sie schon alles gelernt hatte. Eirien hatte das Gefühl, Natila war zufrieden mit ihr und nicht nur ein Klotz am Bein.   
  
Dann kam der Tag des Abschieds. Alle Bruchtal Elben kamen um die Gäste und Eirien zu verabschieden. Elronds Söhne waren noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. So verabschiedete Eirien sich tapfer von allen, die sie so lieb gewonnen hatte. Von Esarian, die wie eine Mutter war, von ihr erhielt sie einen schönen Elbendolch. Von Figwit, der wie ein Bruder war, von ihm bekam sie einen wunderschönen Elbenbogen und er sagte: „Damit du noch fleißig üben kannst meine Kleine" er lächelte und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Arwen gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und gab ihr eine Kette und flüstere ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn die Glieder stark genug sind wird die Kette niemals reißen." Eirien verbeugte sich tief und stieg auf ihr Pferd, das ihr von Elrond geschenkt wurde. Er stand oben auf seinem Balkon und neigte seinen Kopf zum Abschied. Bevor die Gruppe der Waldläufer das Tor durchschritten blickte Eirien noch ein letztes Mal zurück und flüsterte: „So sei es denn. Ich werde stark sein!"   
  



	2. Die Ausbildung

Ein wildes Leben  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
siehe Kapitel 1  
  
@litlle Lion: freut mich dass dir die Langversion gefällt! Ich finde ja auch Elrohir ist ein Waschlappen. Mal sehen ob er auch mal erwachsen wird!  
  
@samira nin: Gut aufgepasst ;-) weiter so... aber es ist doch ein gaaaanz langer weg! Danke für das Lob!  
  
@ all: Danke für die tollen Mails und Teles.. macht mich stolz und ich frag mich warum ich sie erst jetzt on setzte?  
  
Viel Spass beim 2. Kapitel.. ach armer Aragorn.. wer wollte nicht schon immer wissen wie Aragorn zu seiner Narbe kam????  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 2 Die Ausbildung  
  
Die Gemeinschaft zog hinüber nach Arnor, um dort die nördlichen Grenzen zu bewachen und außerdem das Land der Halblinge zu schützen, das direkt an Arnor grenzt. Eirien fügte sich allmählich in die Gruppe ein. Sie war es nicht gewohnt unter so vielen Menschen zu sein. Ihr Benehmen irritierte sie, denn sie kannte nicht die Feiern am Lagerfeuer, das Met, und die Lieder, die die Menschen sangen. Aber sie lernte schnell. Was das Met trinken anging vertrug sie recht schnell die gleiche Menge wie die Männer. Mit dem Singen hatte sie es allerdings überhaupt nicht. Schon bei den Elben versuchte sie möglichst dem Singen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie verstand sich mit den Anderen recht gut, wobei sie ihre Schwierigkeiten hatte mit diversen Annäherungsversuchen. Meistens blieben aber Natila und Eirien zusammen, so gab es auch keine Missverständnisse, da Natila sie wie eine Löwin beschützte. Überhaupt hatte man den Eindruck, dass sich Eirien überhaupt nichts aus Männern machte, was für alle Beteiligten so am Besten war. Die Ausbildung war wirklich ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Die Waldläufer waren bekannt dafür, lautlos, effektiv und blitzschnell zu sein. Die Schnelligkeit erlernte Eirien leicht. Ihre Kampftechnik mit dem Schwert war sowieso tadellos. Sie konnte mit jedem der Waldläufer mithalten. Das Bogenschießen hingegen war eine Qual. Bei Zielübungen traf sie meistens 8 von 10 Zielen gar nicht, dafür ihren Arm jedes Mal mit der Sehne. Teilweise wurde es so schlimm, dass ihr der Arm blutete. Aber Eirien gab nicht auf. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall zielsicher werden und ihr Ehrgeiz kannte keine Grenzen. Sie übte viel mit Halbarad, Natila's Bruder, er ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze war.  
  
Die beiden gingen zum Üben auf eine kleine Anhöhe, um niemanden sonst zu verletzten. Halbarad stellte ein Ziel, in Form eines morschen Holzstammes der senkrecht gestellt wurde, auf. Dann stellten die beiden sich 50 Meter entfernt auf. Halbarad stellte sich hinter Eirien um sie in die richtige Position zu bringen. Sie legte ein Pfeil auf und spannte den Bogen. Halbarad kam ganz nah an ihren Kopf um mit ihr das Ziel anzuvisieren. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und hauchte ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange. Vor Schreck ließ Eirien die Sehne los und der Pfeil sauste meterweit am Ziel vorbei. Halbarad drehte die verwirrte Eirien um und küsste sie leidenschaftlich während er sie zu Boden legte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Eirien verstand was da vor sich ging, doch als sie wieder klar im Kopf wurde, stieß sie mit voller Kraft ihr Knie in seine edelsten Teile. Er rollte zur Seite mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und verkrampftem Körper. „Was war den das?" fragte er mit der letzen Luft die er noch übrig hatte. „ MACH DAS NIE WIEDER!" bekam er zur Antwort. Sie stand auf und rannte fort, ließ den Bogen und Halbarad liegen. Sie rannte bis sie außer Sicht war und stieg auf einen Baum. Sie kletterte höher und höher bis sie fast die Krone erreichte. Dort setzte sich ich auf einen Ast und holte tief Luft. „Dieser ungehobelte Mensch. Was fällt ihm ein!" machte sie sich ihrer Wut Luft. Sie mochte Halbarad sehr gerne. Deshalb war es auch umso schlimmer was er dort gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ach Elrohir, mein Liebster warum hast du mich nur verlassen?" flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin. Dabei zog sie ihren Beutel, der immer um ihren Hals hing heraus. Darin war ihr größter Schatz, Elrohir's Ring. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand betrachtete ihn und streichelte liebevoll darüber. „Du fehlst mir!" sprach sie mit ihm.  
  
„Eirien? Eirien wo bist du?" rief eine Frauenstimme durch den Wald. Eirien war ganz still. Plötzlich spürte sie den Baum unter sich bewegen. „Eirien warum kommst du nicht runter?" Fragte Natila, die sie fast erreichte. „Es gefällt mir hier oben sehr gut!" gab sie trotzig zurück und packte schnell ihren Ring zurück in den Beutel. „Ich hab Halbarad getroffen. Er hat irgendwas von einem Unfall gesprochen und ich solle ihn noch eine Weile liegen lassen! Könntest du mir bitte sagen was gesehen ist?" „Warum können DIE mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Was hab ich nur an mir? Warum machen DIE das nicht mit dir?" „Mein liebes Kind. DIE dürfen das mit niemandem machen, das schwöre ich dir. Sie werden es auch nicht mehr mit dir machen, dafür werde ICH sorgen. Was mich angeht, ich bin, nein ich werde, wie soll ich dir das erklären? Ich habe eine große Liebe, doch er ist weit weg und ich weiss nicht wann ich ihn wieder sehen werde." Natila schaute bedrückt dach unten. Erst jetzt ist es Eirien aufgefallen, Natila war eigentlich schon immer für alle Tabu gewesen. Eigentlich dachte sie, dass es an ihrem Bruder lag, der sie beschützte. Aber dass die einen Mann hat konnte sich Eirien gar nicht vorstellen. „Du hast mir noch gar nichts über ihn erzählt? Wie heißt er und seit wann bist du gebunden? Warum bist du nicht bei ihm?" „Warum ich nicht bei ihm bin? Eine gute Frage mein Kind. Manchmal weiss ich es selbst nicht. Der wahrscheinlichste Grund ist PFLICHT."  
  
Natila stieg langsam vom Baum. Eirien folgte ihr ohne Aufforderung. „Und wie heißt er und woher kommt er?" „Du bist verdammt neugierig! Aber gut, ich erzähle es dir. Aber erst gehen wir runter." Sie stiegen vom Baum und gingen zum Lager zurück. Halbarad war in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls zurückgekehrt, blickte aber noch etwas gequält. Natila ging zu ihm und sagte: „Eirien und ich gehen etwas spazieren, ALLEINE!" dann flüsterte sie noch hinzu: "Vergiss was vorgefallen ist! Und lass sie in Zukunft in Ruhe. Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass sie auch von allen anderen in Ruhe gelassen wird!" Sie blickte ihn noch einmal scharf an und ging dann mit Eirien ein ganzes Stück außer Reichweite des Lagers. Dort setzten sie sich auf einen alten Baumstumpf. „Willst du mir erzählen was Vorgefallen ist Eirien?" fragte Natila noch einmal „Nein, nichts mit dem ich nicht fertig werden könnte! Aber nun erzähl lieber du mir was das für ein mysteriöser Mann in deinem Leben ist?" Natila blick zu Boden und begann: „Sein Name ist Haldir, wir lieben uns jetzt schon viele Jahre. Können uns aber leider nur sehr selten sehen." „Warum?" fragte Eirien neugierig. „Verpflichtungen. Ich habe meine Aufgabe als Waldläufer. Und Haldir gehört nach Lothlorien!" „Er ist ein ELB?" fragte Eirien voller entsetzten. Natila sah sie mit großen Augen an: „Ja, der Beste den man nur haben kann." Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Man kann keine Elben lieben. Die brechen einem nur das Herz!" bemerkte Eirien verbittert. „Wer hat dir den so was gesagt! Du bist doch unter Elben aufgewachsen. Sie mögen zwar etwas steif sein. Aber er ist ein wundervoller...." „Schon gut" unterbrach Eirien sie „mach deine eigene Erfahrung!" Sie stand auf, lief weg und ließ Natila alleine zurück. „Warum habe ich das nur gemacht", fragte sich Eirien? Sie war also nicht die einzige, die von einem Elben im Stich gelassen wurde. „Wir müssen zusammenhalten!" schwor sich Eirien.  
  
Während Eirien's Ausbildung tat sie sich nicht nur mit dem Bogen schwer. Das Spuren lesen gehörte ebenfalls nicht zu ihrer Stärke. Ihr fehlte die Geduld, so zog sie es vor auf einer Spur rumzutrampeln wenn sie etwa nicht erkannt hatte, anstatt es noch einmal zu versuchen. So arbeitete Natila hauptsächlich daran, Eirien Geduld beizubringen. Den Männern fehlte die Ausdauer dafür. br Immer öfters hielten sie sich jetzt in der Nähe von Bree auf und wenn möglich, übernachteten sie im örtlichen Inn dem „Tänzelnden Pony". Das freute Eirien besonders. Zwei Jahre waren sie nun schon zusammen unterwegs und meistens hielten sie sich im Wald auf.  
  
Eines Abends übernachteten sie mal wieder im „Pony". Sie saßen zusammen in der Schänke und aßen und tranken etwas. Plötzlich, es war schon nach Mitternacht, kam ein Mann die Tür herein. Er war genauso gekleidet wie die Gruppe Waldläufer. Er sah sich um und kam direkt zum Tisch der Waldläufer. Halbarad rief sofort: „Streicher mein Lieber Freund, ist das eine Freude dich zu sehen." „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Streicher setzte sich zur Gruppe und steckte sich eine Pfeife an. Dann entdeckte er das neue Gesicht. Halbarad sagte gleich: „Das ist Eirien Dawanor aus Bruchtal! Sie ist seit 2 Jahren bei uns und wird ausgebildet auf Wunsch Arwens!" „Freut mich, Eirien Dawanor aus Bruchtal. Man nennt mich Streicher." Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Eirien. Sie sagte dann erstaunt: „Aber dass ist doch Herr A..." bevor sie fortfahren kommen, konterte Natila sofort. „Schweig, es ist nur Streicher" und schaute sie dabei ernst an. Eirien verstand. Sie unterhielten sich den Abend nur noch über belanglose Dinge. Man wusste ja nicht welche Fremden Ohren lauschten.  
  
Eirien beschloss dann schnell den Abend zu beenden und verabschiedete sich. Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer, dass sie sich mit Natila teilte. Zog ihre Kleidung bis zum Hemd aus und legte sich schlafen. Endlich mal wieder in einem vernünftigen Bett.. Das war eine Belohnung. Sie schlief auch recht schnell ein, bis sie ein Geräusch hörte und sofort wieder hellwach wurde.  
  
Es war nur Natila, die sich ebenfalls zum Schlafen bereitmachte. Eirien machte sich nicht bemerkbar, sie war zu müde. Sollte Natila denken sie schlafe schon. Da war ein Geräusch an der Tür. Eirien griff unter ihr Bett, wo ihr Schwert lag. Doch Natila hatte ihres schon gezogen. Die Tür ging auf, es war Aragorn. Natila konnte ihren Schlag gerade noch stoppen. Er trat ein und Natila fragte ihn warum er hier noch so spät herumschleicht. „Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen, alleine" sprach er ganz leise, so dass Eirien die Worte kaum hörte. „Eirien schläft schon fest, du kannst sprechen." „Nun gut. Dein Vater überbrachte mir wichtige Informationen über Gondor und seinem Truchsess Denethor. Es beunruhigt mich, dass die starke Hand des Herrschers schwach wird. Ich möchte, dass du mit deinem Bruder nach Minas Tirith gehst und versuchst ob ihr helfen könnt. Sie mögen uns Dúnedain nicht.Also gebt euch am besten nicht zu erkennen, sondern tretet als Söldner in sein Heer ein. So werdet ihr sicher willkommen sein. Beobachtet alles was aus Osten kommt." „Ja ich spüre es. Die Dunkelheit rückt näher, Aragorn. Meine Träume werden lauter. Bitte achte auf dich. Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung!" antwortete Natila. Eirien lag ganz ruhig da und konzentrierte sich auf ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen. Aragorn sprach wieder „ Meine liebe Natila, ich habe doch dich, was kann mir da schon geschehen?" „Macht dich bitte nicht über mich lustig, dazu ist die Sache viel zu ernst" kommentierte Sie „ Ja ich weiss, ich mach mich nicht lustig, es ist mein Ernst. Ich werde nicht alleine sein" gab er zurück „Warst du in der letzten Zeit im Süden" fragte Natila nach einer Weile. „Ja ich besuchte die Rohirrim und half ihnen mit einem kleinen Problem, dass sie mit ein paar Bergmenschen hatten, wieso?" „Ach ich dachte, vielleicht warst du auch im Goldenen Wald?" fragte Natila etwas scheinheilig „Ja das war ich auch und habe einen deiner Gefährten getroffen. Callendil deine Elbenfreundin, sie verweilt nun schon seit fast einem Jahr wieder in Lothlorien. Ach ja, sie gab mir etwas für dich mit." Eirien wurde nun doch etwas neugierig und öffnete die Augen leicht. Es war ein kleines Päckchen umwickelt mit Blättern. Natila begann zu weinen: „Oh Aragorn, ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Warum bin ich nicht dort geblieben? Er hat mich nicht einmal zurückgehalten. Und meine Träume versetzen mich in Todesangst" „Sie schärfen deine Sinne" erklärte Aragorn. „Ich möchte keine scharfen Sinne ich möchte morgens neben dem Mann erwachen den ich über alles liebe!" Eirien dachte sofort an Elrohir. Wie sehr sie ihn ebenfalls vermisste wurde ihr jetzt besonders klar. Sie musste sich so sehr beherrschen nicht ebenfalls zu weinen. Aber sie sagte sich NEIN! Die Elben sind es nicht wert! Dieser Elb ist es nicht wert! Auch wenn ich ihn für den Rest meines Lebens lieben werde. Aragorn sprach weiter: "Ihr müsst beide vorbereitet sein, für as was noch kommen wird. Jeder muss seiner Bestimmung folgen!" Natila wurde etwas lauter: „Du kennst deine genau und doch ignorierst du sie! Du solltest dich offen zu deiner Herkunft bekennen." „Ich bin noch nicht bereit für diese Bürde" gab er zurück. „Ich habe dich im Spiegel in Lothlorien gesehen, genau wie du. Du wirst bereits sein wenn die Zeit gekommen ist" sagte Natila. „Schlaf jetzt mein Kind, ihr müsst morgen aufbrechen" erklärte Aragorn und sie sagte nur: „Ja, mein König. Wir sind für dich bereit zu leben und zu sterben." Er küsste sie und ging hinaus. Natila legte sich in ihr Bett und packte das Päckchen aus. Dann flüsterte sie nur: „Geliebter Haldir, wann werden wir uns wieder in die Arme schließen können." Dann herrschte Stille und Eirien konnte auch endlich einschlafen und träumte wirre Sachen von Bruchtal. Sie erwachte als die Sonne gerade aufging. Natila schlief noch, obwohl sie sich hin und her wälzte. Eirien zog sich an und packte ihre Habseligkeiten ein. Nachdem sie bereits die anderen Waldläufer draußen reden hörte, beschloss sie Natila zu wecken. Natila sagte nur „Verzeih mir!" und machte die Augen auf. „Was soll ich dir verzeihen?" fragte Eirien. „Das du gestern noch Stundenlang mit Streicher geredet hast?" „Was hast du gehört?" wollte Natila sofort wissen? „Nur was von Gondor .. wieso hätte ich noch was verpasst?" fragte sie scheinheilig. „Nein schon gut, lass uns frühstücken gehen. Die anderen warten sicher auf uns."  
  
So war es dann auch. Sie trafen sich alle unten und nach einem üppigen Frühstück gingen sie los. Aragorn begleitete sich noch ein paar Tage bis er nach Bruchtal abbiegen wollte. Er wollte Elrond Söhne treffen. Eirien hatte schon befürchtet mit zu müssen, doch ihr Auftrag lag weiter im Süden.  
  
Als sie am ersten Abend ihrer Reise ein Lager errichteten, begann eine weitere Trainingsstunde für Eirien! Diesmal wurde sie sogar von Aragorn überwacht. Sie wollte wirklich das Beste geben. Natila sollte Stolz sein auf sie. Eirien bekam die Aufgabe sich unsichtbar zu machen. Sie sollte es schaffen von keinem entdeckt zu werden für eine Stunde, sie hatte 5 Minuten Vorsprung, in der Zeit sangen die Waldläufer noch ein Lied über Schlachten und Pflichten. Eirien schlich vorsichtig davon. Sie stieg auf einen Baum, der ihr geeignet erschien, unweit des Lagers. Sie beobachtete von oben das Geschehen. „Sie werden mich nicht finden" dachte sie. „Ich werde nicht einmal atmen. Ich werde es allen zeigen. ICH BIN EIN WALDLÄUFER!" Aragorn ging mit Halbarad los und sie bewegten sich vorsichtig voran. Voll konzentriert und den Spuren auf dem Boden folgend, liefen sie los. Sie gingen direkt auf die Bäume zu, auf denen Eirien saß. „Wie konnten sie nur wissen?" fragte Eirien sich. Sie hatte doch kaum den Boden berührt. Nur nicht bewegen, das war das Wichtigste. Die beiden Männer stellten sich unter den Baum, auf dem sich Eirien befand. „Nur nicht bewegen!" schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Halbarad fing an zu sprechen: „ Nun was hältst du von unserem Küken? Die Ausbildung bei den Elben hat dem Kind viel geholfen. Sie ist außergewöhnlich gut im Schwertkampf und das Bogenschießen wird auch langsam was. Die Kleine ist eine Bereicherung der Waldläufer." Aragorn lächelte zu ihm herüber und flüsterte etwas, dass Eirien nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick gab es ein lautes Knacken und der Ast auf dem sie saß gab nach. Sie fiel mit gezücktem Dolch herunter, genau auf Aragorn, der sie auffangen wollte. Sie vielen zusammen auf den Boden, dabei erwischte sie Aragorn unglücklich an seiner Lippe. Als sich Eirien wieder aufrappelte sah sie das Blut, dass ihm das Kinn herunter lief. „ Aragorn! Oh es tut mir so Leid! Ist es arg schlimm? Bist du verletzt?" Er wischte sich das Blut ab. Doch die Blutung hörte nicht auf. Halbarad lief schnell los und holte einige Kräuter und zerkaute sie. Er legte sie Aragorn auf die Wunde. In der Zwischenzeit war das ganze Lager durch den Krach aufmerksam geworden und hatte Ort des Geschehens aufgesucht. „Alles in Ordnung! Es ist nicht passiert!" Sagte Aragorn, immer noch seine Hand auf die Wunde drückend" So löste sich die Versammlung schnell auf. Nur Natila blieb noch da. Sie ging zu Eirien, die sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm setzte. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Kleine?" fragte Natila. Eirien sah auf den Boden, sie war so beschämt. „Ich hätte beinahe unseren künftigen König getötet. Wie konnte mir so etwas passieren?" Natila nahm sie in den Arm. „Sie sind doch selber Schuld! Sie hätten ja nicht unter dem Baum stehen müssen." Aragorn kam zu den beiden Frauen. Die Blutung hatte aufgehört. Eirien blickte noch immer, aus lauter Scham, zu Boden. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Nichts was nicht wieder heilt. Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Kind. Aber das ein oder andere musst du noch lernen." Er stellte sich vor sie und streichelte ihren Kopf. Es machte ihr etwas Mut und sie blickte nach oben, direkt in Aragorn's Augen. Und sie sah darin Wärme und Zuversicht. Das half ihr neuen Mut zu packen. Sie stand auf, verbeugte sich vor Aragorn und sagte: „Hiermit lege ich mein Leben in deine Hand. Auch wenn ich keine Dúnedain bin. So bist du doch mein König." Er lächelte, so gut es ging, und alle anwesenden bekundeten Eirien ihr wohlwollen. Obgleich sie beinahe am Untergang ganz Mittelerde Schuld gewesen wäre.  
  
Jetzt wisst ihr's  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.. Ich hoffe auch ein paar reviews 


	3. Seelenverwandte

Ein wildes Leben  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
siehe Kapitel 1  
  
also erstmal danke für das Tolle Feedback..  
  
lasst uns aufbrechen nach Gondor ... soll ja auch recht nett sein dort. Außerdem gibt's ne Hochzeit.. schnief..  
  
@little Lion: ja die armen Frauen... garstige Elben?! Aber mach dir nix draus es wird noch schlimmer aber Trost ist in Sicht!!!  
  
@Seni: Deine warmen Worte ist Balsam für meine Finger. Wie kam ich nur auf die Idee gleichzeitig 3 Geschichten zu schreiben.. tsss.  
  
@ na Eichen.. noch nicht den Review Button gefunden???  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Seelenverwandte  
  
Am nächsten Tag trennten sich unsere Wege. Aragorn ging mit den Dúnedain zurück Richtung Arnor. Diejenigen, die mit nach Gondor gingen zogen Richtung Süden. Es waren fünf, die bereit waren in Gondor Dienst zu tun. Neben Halbarad und Natila kam selbstverständlich auch Eirien mit. Dazugesellten sich noch Tesarion und Mineros. Sie gingen aber nicht direkt nach Gondor, da sie noch einen Auftrag von Aragorn erhalten hatten.  
  
Sie sollten nach Lothlorien gehen und Celeborn eine Nachricht überbringen. Eirien bekam Panik. Sie wollte nicht wieder dort hin. Sie mochte den Ort nicht, der Ort hatte ihr eigentlich schon gefallen, nur die Elben nicht.  
  
Eirien vertraute sich Natila an: „Ich möchte nicht wieder diesen Elben begegnen. Sie sind arrogant, eingebildet, und herablassend zu Menschen!" „Aber Eirien nicht alle sind so." Doch als Natila genauer darüber nachdachte, viel ihr auf, dass Eirien recht hatte. Selbst sie wurde nicht immer freundlich behandelt. Trotz Dúnedain und Haldir. „Ich verstehe dich, ich hätte dir gerne Haldir vorgestellt, damit du ein anderes Bild bekommst. Aber ich werde dich nicht zwingen, nicht diesmal!"  
  
Es wurde entschieden, zwei Gruppen zu bilden. Halbarad und Natila gingen in den goldenen Wald und der Rest wartete am Silberlauf auf die Rückkehr der beiden. Sie verabschiedeten sich und ihre Wege trennten sich. Eirien, Tesarion und Mineros konnten sich ungehindert am Rande des goldenen Waldes bewegen. Kein feindlicher Spion kam auch nur in ihre Nähe. So verbrachten sie zwei geruhsame Tage am Ufer des Silberlaufes. Eirien machte noch einige Bogenübungen mit Mineros aber sonst saßen sie herum und erzählten Geschichten. Eigentlich erzählten nur die Männer. Eirien legte sich früh schlafen. Sie rollte sich fest in ihre Decke ein und dachte darüber nach, was wohl Natila in Lorien machte, mit ihrem Elben.  
  
Würde Haldir Natila genauso lieben wie es Elrohir bei ihr tat, und sie dann im Stich lassen mit gebrochenem Herzen. Eirien wünschte es ihr nicht. „Elben können nicht lieben!" stand für Eirien fest! Sie nutzen die Menschen nur nach ihrem Gutdünken aus. Warum war Elrohir so gemein zu ihr gewesen. Sie waren doch ein so glückliches Paar! Eirien schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wollte auf andere Gedanken kommen. Nie wieder über Elben nachdenken müssen. Sie wollte doch eigentlich nur wieder glücklich werden, ohne Elben. Doch das scheint in dieser Zeit unmöglich. Überall traf man auf welche. Eirien weinte ganz leise in ihren Mantel. „Nur wieder jemand haben zum Anlehnen!" war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Tag warteten Sie vergeblich auf Halbarad und Natila. Eirien war klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste. „Ich werde jetzt da rein gehen und Natila aus den Fängen dieser Bestien holen!" Sie stand auf und bewaffnete sich. Kurz bevor sie den Wald erreichte, hatte sie Mineros eingeholt. „Nein Eirien, gib ihnen noch etwas Zeit. Weist du wie lange die beiden sich nicht gesehen haben. JAHRE! Die haben einiges Nachzuholen!" Tesarion lachte hinter ihnen. „Nein ich glaube sie haben ihr was angetan! Ich gehe jetzt!" Aber Mineros hielt Eirien auf, in dem er sie hochnahm und sie über den Schulter warf. So gingen sie zusammen zurück. Eirien wehrte sich doch sein Griff war hart. Kurz bevor sie den Fluss erreichten schaffte es Eirien an Mineros Köcher zu gelangen. Sie nahm ein Pfeil heraus und stieß ihn mit voller Kraft in seinen Allerwertesten. Er hatte Glück, dass sie nicht so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte um schlimmer verletzt zu werden. Seine Lederhose schützte ihn vor dem Schlimmsten. Aber Mineros war dermaßen erschrocken, dass er sie hochnahm und mit Schwung in den Fluss beförderte. Da saß sie nun mitten im herrlichen Wasser des Silberlaufs, des Flusses der Elben. Klatschnass! Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal frisch und ausgeruht. Endlich konnte sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie stieg aus dem Wasser und stampfte wütend mit ihrer durchnässten Kleidung zu Mineros, der sich gerade von Tesarion die Wunde behandeln ließ. „TU DAS NIE WIEDER!" schrie sie. „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Wenn ich meinen Gefährten zu Hilfe eilen will, hast DU kein Recht mich aufzuhalten."  
  
Sie drehte sich um, zog ihre Kleidung aus, und hänge sie zum trocknen in die Sonne. Sie hatte sich nur ihren Mantel übergeworfen, der noch trocken geblieben war. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein und murmelte vor sich hin. Tesarion hatte die ganze Sache mit Humor genommen. Er machte sich über beide furchtbar lustig. Was die anderen Beiden nur dazu brachte sich zu verbünden. Mineros brachte Eirien ihre getrockneten Kleider und beide mussten kurz darauf über ihre Dummheiten lachen. Wobei Mineros eindeutig den Kürzeren gezogen hatten, da er drei Tage nicht sitzen konnte.  
  
Als der Abend kam, wurde Eirien wieder sehr nervös. Natila und Halbarad waren immer noch nicht zurück, sie sollten doch schon am Mittag wieder da sein. Sie lief nervös auf und ab und blickte ständig in Richtung Wald. „Sie werden kommen, wenn sie alles erledigt haben!" sagte Tesarion zu ihr. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Lorien ist der sicherste Ort Mittelerde, außer vielleicht noch Bruchtal!" Das beunruhige Eirien noch mehr. Es gibt eine Bedrohung, die hatte nichts mit Orks oder Mordor zu tun, und war doch genauso gefährlich.  
  
Tesarion zwang sie sich zu setzen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Sie tat es, doch den Wald ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Als es weit nach Mitternacht war fielen ihr dann die Augen zu. Sie träumte in dieser Nacht wilde Sachen über heimliche Rituale die die Elben an anderen Völkern Mittelerdes ausführten.  
  
Als sie aufwachte war es bereits Morgen. Eirien sprang auf und sah sich um. Natila war immer noch nicht da. Die anderen Dúnedain waren damit beschäftigt sich im Wasser zu waschen. Wie konnten sie nur an so etwas denken, während irgendwo ihre Gefährten in Gefahr waren, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn. Da hörten sie das knacken von morschem Holz. Alle Drei schauten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen Richtung Wald. Da waren sie endlich. Halbarad und seine Schwester, sichtlich gut gelaunt!  
  
„Was ist euch nur zugestoßen" rief gleich Eirien rüber. „Verzeiht unsere Verspätung. Celeborn's Familie hielt uns noch auf." Dabei sah Halbarad lächelnd zu Natila rüber. Natila strahlte eine Glückseligkeit aus, die Eirien schon fast neidisch machte.  
  
Alle zusammen machten sich sofort auf den Weg nach Gondor. Es war noch ein gewaltiger Weg vor ihnen. Eirien sprach Natila nicht auf Lorien an, sie wollte nichts wissen. Am 5. Tag ihrer Reise hatten die die Entwasser überquert und lagerten in einer Talmulde. Die Männer hielten Wache, während die Frauen am kleinen Feuer saßen, das sie zuvor entzündet hatten. Natila sah Eirien an und man merkte, dass sie das Bedürfnis hatte mit Eirien zu sprechen. „Eirien, du hast bestimmt bereits bemerkt, dass ich mich verändert habe seit ich aus dem goldenen Wald zurück bin." „Ja, selbst ein gefühlloser Elb hätte es bemerkt" war Eiriens knappe Antwort. „Und genau so einen Elben hab ich mein Herz geschenkt" „Man kann keine Elben lieben!" erklärte Eirien, aber es klang so, als ob sie selber nicht glaubte, was sie da sagte. „Was haben die Elben dir nur angetan, Kleine?" Eirien schaute Natila mit solch traurigen Augen an, als müsse sie den Schmerz der ganzen Welt tragen. „Nichts!" gab Eirien zurück und legte sich zum schlafen hin, ihren Mantel fest um sich gezogen. „Verzeih mir" sprach Natila tröstend und ging fort.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte Eirien ein knacken in der Nähe. Erst dachte sie, dass es die Männer sind. Doch sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und nahm ihren Bogen, der direkt neben ihr lag. Sie stand auf und wollte Natila warnen. Doch sie stand schon mit gezogenem Schwert da. Eirien nahm ein Pfeil und spannte die Sehne des Bogens. Sie konnten die Orks kommen spüren. Dann waren sie endlich da. Zehn Orks mit Schwertern bewaffnet. Sie kamen mit großem Gebrüll auf die beiden Frauen zu. Doch sie waren bereit. Eirien ließ ihren Pfeil los. Treffer! Natila erledigte direkt drei hintereinander mit ihrem Schwert. Da sah Eirien wie sich ein Ork auf Natila stürzen wollte. Sie ließ wieder einen Pfeil von der Sehne. Treffer, mitten ins Auge des Orks, sie steifte dabei aber Natila's Wange. Noch ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnte erledigte Eirien noch einen weiteren mit ihrem Bogen. So viele Ziele hatte sie noch nie getroffen. Sie drehte sich um uns sah gerade noch wie ein Ork Natila den Griff seines Schwertes auf den Kopf schlug und sie auf die Knie sackte. Sie schoss abermals einen Pfeil ab und traf den Ork am Bein. Er gab nicht auf und wollte gerade zum finalen Stoss ansetzten, als sich Halbarad mit seinem gezückten Schwert auf ihn stürzte und ihm den Kopf abschlug. Alles war ruhig. Die Orks waren vernichtet. Tesarion und Mineros kamen unmittelbar hinter Halbarad, der sich zu seiner Schwester kniete. Die anderen kamen sofort dazu. Es sah nicht gut aus. Blut lief aus einer Wunde auf dem Kopf und die Wange hatte einen tiefen Riss. „Natila kannst du mich hören?" Sie reagierte nicht. „Mineros, suche etwas Kräuter für die Wunde, und vergiss nicht etwas athalas. Tesarion folgte ihm. Halbarad riss seinen Hemdsärmel aus und drückte den Stoff auf die offenen Wunden. Sie bewegte sich kurz und murmelte leise „Haldir". „Bitte Natila halte durch!" flehte Halbarad. Eirien kniete sich neben die beiden und hielt Natila's Hand, sie war eiskalt. „Natila bitte komme zurück, wir brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich! Der Elb braucht dich!" Doch sie reagierte nicht. Da kamen endlich die anderen wieder mit den Kräutern. Eirien nahm sie und zerkaute die bitteren Blätter, dann gab sie sie Halbarad, der sie auf die Wunde legte. Es dauerte noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang bis die Wunden geschlossen waren. „Wie konnten wir uns nur so überrumpeln lassen" sprach Halbarad wütend zu sich selbst. „Wir müssen Natila auf schnellstem Wege nach Minas Tirith bringen" meinte Tesarion schnell. Sie stiegen auf ihre Pferde. Halbarad nahm Natila vor sich und hielt sie so gut fest. Eirien führte Natila's Pferd.  
  
So schnell es die Verwundung zuließ ritten sie nach Gondor. Es dauerte sechs Tage bis sie die Tore von Minas Tirith erreichten. Sie mussten öfters innehalten, da die Wunden sich wieder öffneten. Natila hatte Fieberträume und rief öfters Haldirs und Aragorns Namen. Zwei Mal hätten sie sie beinahe verloren. Doch Halbarad's Heilkunst und seine Liebe zu seiner Schwester rettete sie vor dem sicheren Tod.  
  
In Minas Tirith wurde Natila sofort in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht. Dort waren die besten Heiler, die Gondor hervorgebracht hatte. Sie versorgen Natila's Kopfwunde ordentlich und salbten ihre Wunde auf der Wange, die sich bereits Tage zuvor verschlossen hatte. Es war eine saubere Wunde, wie von einem steifenden Pfeil. Halbarad war immer in ihrer Nähe und Eirien verließ das Zimmer nur unter Protest, da man sie hinausgeschickt hatte mit der Begründung die Patientin benötige Ruhe. Halbarad war vor Erschöpfung an ihrem Bett eingeschlafen als er plötzlich spürte wie ihn eine Hand berührte. Sie wachte auf, „Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, mein Kleine" sagte Halbarad erleichtert. Natila versuchte sich aufzurichten, ihr Bruder half ihr. „Wo bin ich?" fragte sie „In den Häuser der Heilung" Eirien hörte das Gespräch von außen und rannte hinein.  
  
Natila fuhr sich gerade über die verbundene Wange: „Ein kleinen Andenken an unsere große Schlacht" erklärte Halbarad. Eirien war geplagt von schlechtem Gewissen: „Es tut mir ja so leid. Meinetwegen wärst du beinahe gestorben. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich sollte gehen und nicht wiederkommen. Bevor ich wirklich noch einen von uns töte!" Doch Natila antwortete: „Oh nein! So leicht mach ich es dir nicht. Du wirst schön hier bleiben und deine Pflicht erfüllen! Und außerdem habe ich jetzt etwas gut bei dir." „Du bist mir nicht böse?" fragte Eirien erstaunt. „Kennst du mich denn so schlecht, meine Kleine? Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und kann dir doch nicht böse sein, wenn du deine Pflicht erfüllst! Ach ja und außerdem hast du doch einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Sooft hast du noch nie ins Ziel getroffen!" Sie lachten alle drei.  
  
Der Truchsess von Gondor hatte von dem Angriff der Orks gehört, und war beeindruckt. Als er hörte, dass es Söldner waren nahm er sie sofort in sein Heer mit auf. Er konnte immer gute Krieger gebrauchen. Die Zeiten waren hart und Mordor schickte üble Geschöpfe Richtung Anduin. Die fünf Waldläufer wurden Boromir, dem Heerführer Gondors und ältester Sohn des Truchsess Denethor, unterstellt. Er war eine stolze Erscheinung, nur etwas zu ernst und er sah sehr, sehr gut aus. Natila sprach zu Eirien leise: „Prinzessin sollte man sein!" beide Frauen lächelten.  
  
Die Gruppe diente viele Monate Boromir und bekam ein immer besseres Verhältnis zum Heerführer, aber sie hatten stets darauf geachtet, nicht ihre wahre Herkunft zu verraten. Boromir erzählte von seinen Träumen die er von der Zukunft hatte. Natila versuchte mal wieder alles schön zu reden. Eirien spürte aber die tiefe Trauer in seinem Herzen. Etwas Schmerzliches ist ihm widerfahren, genau wie ihr. So fanden sich die beiden traurigen Seelen und trösteten sich. Nur in dem sie nebeneinander saßen und die Sterne betrachteten. Sie verstanden sich perfekt auch ganz ohne Worte. Bei Boromir hatte Eirien das erste Mal das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, die sie vorher nur von Elrohir kannte. Sie trafen sich sooft ihr Dienst es zuließ. Und ihr Verhältnis wurde immer enger und persönlicher, auf vollkommen freundschaftlicher Basis.  
  
Dann wurden sie nach Osgiliath versetzt. Sie sollten die Ostseite des Anduin schützten. Sie sollten die Stellungen um jeden Preis halten. Da kannte der Truchsess keine Gnade. Die Angriffe der Orks wurden immer heftiger, doch die Einheit konnte jedes Mal den Sieg erringen. Dann, bei einem Angriff, verschleppten einige Orks Mineros. Die Dúnedain konnten ihn nicht retten und anstatt ihn zu töten nahmen die Orks ihn mit. Plötzlich wurden die Angriffe eingestellt. Es wurde völlig ruhig. Das einzige was Boromir's Einheit hörte war allerdings entsetzlich. Es waren Mineros Schreie. Sie folterten ihn. Eirien war verzweifelt! Hass stieg in ihr hoch. Sie wollte schon losrennen, doch Halbarad hielt sie zurück. „Nicht so hastig kleine Eirien!" Die Dämmerung brach herein, doch keiner Unternahm etwas. „Warum tun wir denn nichts? Sie töten ihn! Wir müssen ihn doch retten. Er ist unser Freund!" brach es aus Eirien heraus. Doch Halbrad sagte völlig ruhig zu ihr: „Wenn wir ihn holen wollen werden wir alle sterben, das ist eine Falle. Das sieht man doch! Mineros ist bereits tot. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Er weiss es auch selbst. Finde dich schnell damit ab" Er sah Eirien erst an. Natila ging zu Boromir und Eirien folgte ihr: „Wir müssen unseren Gefährten befreien!" „Nein" war die knappe Antwort Boromirs „Ihr werdet hier bleiben, das ist ein Befehl!"  
  
Doch gegen Mitternacht schlichen sich die Frauen aber fort. Tesarion war auf ihrer Seite und lenkte Halbarad und Boromir ab. Sie schlichen sich lautlos in die Nähe des Orklagers. Dort sahen sie Mineros liegen, er hatte längst mit den Schreien aufgehört. Doch er lebte. Er war an ein Holz gefesselt und seine Beine waren gebrochen, das sah man an dem Winkel seiner Beine. Es waren nur vier Orks zu seiner Bewachung, doch es schwirrten noch einige im Dickicht herum. Die Frauen trennten sich und griffen die Orks von zwei Seiten an. Dem ersten Schnitt Natila lautlos die Kehle durch, der zweiten erstach sie von hinten. Eirien schoss mit ihrem Bogen auf den Dritten, verfehlte. Vor Wut rannte sie wie besessen auf ihn zu und bohrte ihren Bogen in ihn hinein. Mehr Orks kamen nun aus den Büschen. Doch ohne größere Mühe erledigten die beiden Waldläufer die Horde. Als alle getötet waren rannte Eirien sofort zu Mineros, der wieder bei Bewusstsein war. „Wir auch Zeit dass ihr kommt. Ich wollte mich schon alleine befreien" scherzte er. „Ich danke euch". Die Frauen banden ihn los und Natila wollte ihn gerade über ihre Schulter werfen, als ihn ein einsamer Pfeil mitten in die Brust traf. Eirien nahm wie in Trance einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher legte an und schoss den Pfeil in die Richtung aus dem der tödliche Pfeil kam. Man hörte ein aufstöhnen. Eirien rannte zu dem Geräusch und fand den Ork getroffen da liegen. Er hatte ihr ein fieses Lachen entgegengebracht. Vor Wut nahm sie ihren Dolch und stach auf den am Boden liegenden Ork ein, immer und immer wieder. Bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Dann ging sie zurück zu Natila und Mineros der in ihrem Arm lag. Eirien hörte ihn noch sagen: „Du musst nun alleine unser Kücken bändigen, Natila. Pass aber auf! Sie neigt dazu Narben zu verteilen!" Eirien wollte gerade widersprechen als sie sah wie sein Kopf zur Seite fiel und sie sah seine gebrochenen Augen. Tränen liefen Natila übers Gesicht.  
  
Die Frauen trugen den Leichnam zurück in ihr Lager, wo sie schon von Boromir erwartet wurden: „Für eure Befehlsverweigerung müsste ich euch eigentlich sofort töten. Doch da wir zurzeit zu wenige Soldaten haben, werde ich mir eine entsprechende Strafe für euch ausdenken." Man ließ die Söldner Mineros noch auf den Hügelgräbern von Osgiliath beisetzen dann bekamen Natila und Eirien ihre Strafe.  
  
Sie mussten 3 Wochen Wache halten auf den Mauern der Pelennor - Felder. Sie taten nichts anders als Steine zu bewachen, während im Osten gekämpft wurde. Es war wahrlich eine Strafe. Die beiden Waldläufer hatten nicht anderes als sich und die Steine. Sie gifteten sich immer häufiger an.  
  
Eines Abends am Lagerfeuer beobachtete Eirien wie Natila mit etwas spielte, dass um ihren Hals hing. Neugierig geworden fragte sie sie was das sei. „Das ist das Geschenk meines Liebsten!" Natila sah den Stein an und bekam feuchte Augen. „Haldir wie ich dich vermisse!" Sie reichte Eirien die Kette. Es war ein Anhänger mit einem wunderschönen Stein. Er leuchtete in der Nacht und strahlte eine Wärme aus. Eirien musste lächeln. „Ich hab noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen, außer Arwen`s Abendstern! Er muss etwas besonderes sein, dieser Elb!" gab sie zu. „Ja, das Beste das mit je geschehen konnte!" sagte Natila mit Stolz. Eirien spürte den Lederbeutel um ihren Hals. Er wurde auf einmal ganz schwer. „Er ist ein Elb, das kann nicht gut gehen Natila. Er wird dich verlassen und eine Frau seines Gleichen suchen. Das machen sie immer so mit uns Menschen!" sagte Eirien ganz leise. „Nein! Das würde Haldir mir nie antun! Wir werden das nächste Mal, wenn wir in Lothlorien sind, den Bund der Valar eingehen!" gab Natila wütend zurück. „Bitte komm und sein mein Zeuge für diesen Bund. Vielleicht siehst du die Elben dann in einem anderen Licht" fügte sie versöhnlich an. Eirien dachte an die Elben in Lorien und sagte: „Ich bezweifele es, aber ich werde kommen, nur für DICH!" Natila sah sie mit großen Augen an und fragte: „ Was hat man dir nur angetan in Bruchtal? Willst du nicht mit mir darüber sprechen?" „Nein! Einen Schwur bricht man nicht!" war die kurze Antwort! Natila sah sie traurig an: „Du solltest dir aber einen Verbündeten suchen, der dein Leid mit dir teilt. Ich glaube Boromir würde dir gerne zu Seite stehen, ihr seit Seelenverwandte!" Eirien konnte nicht klar denken. „Ich werde es mir überlegen, schlaf jetzt – ich übernehme die nächste Wache." Dann nahm Eirien ihren Bogen und sprang auf die Mauer.  
  
Natila war schnell eingeschlafen und so lief sie die Mauer auf und ab und dachte über Natila's Vorschlag nach. Boromir, ja er war wirklich ein guter Freund. Aber ihm die Sache mit Elrohir erzählen, sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Das war doch zu persönlich, oder? Es wäre wirklich schön sich mal wieder an einer Schulter auszuweinen. Sie wollte damit nicht Natila belästigen, obwohl sie es sicher gerne auf sich genommen hätte. Doch Eirien spürte genau was für einen Kampf Natila auszutragen hatte. Ihre Träume waren immer schlimmer. Sie schrie oft und wachte weinend auf. Natila redete mit niemandem darüber nicht mal mit Halbarad, ihrem Bruder! Und doch, Eirien erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen Natila und Aragorn. Aragorn vertraute sie sich an. Vielleicht war es doch eine gute Idee. „Die Zeit wird es bringen" entschied sich Eirien, als sie von weitem Reiter sah. Sie ging zu Natila um sie zu wecken. Sie war aber schon wach, und sah schrecklich aus. „Wieder so ein Traum" dachte Eirien. Zu Natila sagte sie: „Na du Langschläfer, die Sonne geht bald auf, hast du gut geschlafen?" „Natürlich!" kam die Antwort. Doch Eirien wusste das dies gelogen war. „Es kommen Reiter von Osten!" sprach sie schnell und beide sprangen auf die Mauer um das Ziel anzuvisieren. Doch bald sahen sie, dass es Halbarad und Tesarion waren, die kamen um sie zu holen. Es war endlich vollbracht. Wichtige Dinge standen an.  
  
Als sie wieder zu Boromir's Einheit zurückkehrten waren alle glücklich. Selbst Boromir. Er freute sich und nahm Eirien hoch und drückte sie. Natila musste lächeln, sie hatte mal wieder Recht! Die Einheit war noch immer am Anduin stationiert. An der Taktik Mordors hatte sich nichts geändert. In kleinen Gruppen griffen sie an und in noch kleineren Gruppen wurden sie zurückgewiesen.  
  
Eirien war immer mehr mit Boromir zusammen. Sie sprachen über alle Dinge, die es zu besprechen gab.  
  
An einem kalten Februar Abend, saßen die beiden wieder zusammen vor dem Lagerfeuer. Da fasste sich Eirien ein Herz und holte Ihren Beutel hervor, der um ihren Hals hing. Boromir beobachtete sie dabei. Sie holte den Ring heraus. „Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er in seiner ruhigen tiefen Stimme. „Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich mit irgendjemand darüber reden sollte. Doch wenn ich noch länger schweigen muss, sterbe ich!" Boromir nahm sie in den Arm. „Er hat mich verlassen, und hat eine andere Frau geheiratet! Obwohl er mir ewige Liebe versprochen hatte. Es ist jetzt schon fast fünf Jahre her und immer noch blutet mein Herz. Jede Nacht träum ich von ihm, wie er sich erst mit mir vergnügt und dann zur Anderen geht!" „Es ist wahrlich eine große Liebe, wenn der Schmerz nach so vielen Jahren noch so tief sitzt meine Liebe. Es scheint hoffnungslos, doch lass dir eins sagen: Hoffnung gibt es immer, denn die stirbt zuletzt! Du musst nur lernen mit dem Schmerz zu leben und dir erlauben auch andere Gefühle zuzulassen. Du kannst einen Menschen lieben und trotzdem für jemanden anderen tiefe Gefühle empfinden. Du musst es nur eingestehen! Dann kann daraus auch neue Liebe entstehen." Er sah sie direkt in die Augen. Die Augen die immer stärke zeigen wollten, Tränen kamen heraus. Das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit konnte sie wieder Gefühle zeigen. Sie legte sich in seinen Schoß und weinte und war glücklich zugleich. Dann nahm er sie hoch und wischte Ihre Tränen mit seinen Fingern fort. Ganz nahe kamen sich ihre Köpfe. Eirien holte tief Luft und ließ es geschehen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft, als von hinten jemand hustete.  
  
Es war Boromirs Adjutant: „Entschuldigen sie meine Störung mein Herr, doch ihr Vater lässt nach ihnen schicken. Sie sollen sofort zurück in die Feste kommen." Er verneigte sich leicht und ging rasch fort. Eirien schaute beschämt nach unten. Doch Boromir nahm ihr Kinn nach oben und blickte ihr fest in die Augen: „Lass es einfach geschehen, Liebe! Es wird sicher gut!" Und er küsste sie auf die Stirn und stand auf. Eirien, noch sichtlich verwirrt, blieb sitzen. Was war geschehen? Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Nein das konnte nicht sein! Sie waren ja nur Freunde – ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über ihre Lippen und lächelte. Es war gut!  
  
Eine Stunde später brach die ganze Einheit auf nach Minas Tirith, die Ablösung war bereits angekommen.  
  
In der Festung angekommen wurden die Waldläufer in Gästequartieren untergebracht. Boromir verschwand und sie sahen ihn einige Tage nicht. In dieser Zeit waren sie damit beschäftigt, auszuruhen und spazieren zugehen! Sie fühlten sich nicht sehr wohl in der Enge der Festung. Halbarad hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Er ging immer öfters hinaus zum Stadttor und erkundete die Umgebung und die Pelennor – Felder.  
  
Als sie ungefähr zwei Wochen in Minas Tirith waren kam Halbarad zurück mit einer erfreulichen Nachricht, die er bekam. Sie hatten den Befehl zurück nach Eriador zu kommen. Sie bekamen nicht mehr die Möglichkeit sich von Boromir zu verabschieden. Er war im Weißen Turm und kam nicht herunter. Das machte Eirien traurig und etwas wütend. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob sie ihn jemals wieder sehen würde, deshalb beschloss sie ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen:  
  
Mein Heermeister,  
  
leider war es uns nicht mehr vergönnt uns noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Aus welchem Grunde es gewesen sein mag, entzieht sich meiner Erkenntnis. Doch ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, dass ich nichts bereue und die Knospe blühen lasse, sollte sie neue Nahrung bekommen.  
  
Eirien  
  
Sie ritten zurück nach Arnor über Rohan und dessen Pforte. Eirien fühlte sich hier sehr wohl, sie fand es ein wunderschönes, weites Land. Die Grassteppen und die einfachen Häuser. Sie wollte unbedingt mal längere Zeit hier verweilen, sie nahm es sich fest vor. Natila sah sich um. Irgendwie hatte sie immer ein ungutes Gefühl wenn es durch Rohan ging.  
  
Nach etlichen Tagesritten kamen sie endlich in Eriador an. Eirien sah es an den Gesichtern der anderen drei, dass sie zu Hause waren. Zufriedenheit konnte sie darauf erkennen. Für Eirien war es nur wieder eine weitere Etappe in ihrem Kampf mit sich und der Welt. Es waren sehr viele Waldläufer anwesend. Es muss etwas Großes geben, wenn fast alle Waldläufer versammelt werden. Am Nachmittag kam dann auch Aragorn. Er kam zu Halbarad, Natila und Eirien um sie zu begrüßen. Aber Eirien machte sich schnell aus dem Staub und sagte nur: „Ich geh schon mal rüber, Tesarion wartet sicher schon auf mich!"  
  
Sie lief zügig zum großen Platz. Sie sah sich noch einmal um uns erkannte, dass Aragorn gerade Natila über ihre Wange streichelte. „Ja ich weiss, es ist meine Schuld!" beschimpfte sie sich selber. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie sah sich um und sah Tesarion. „Nichts, das du nicht schon kennst!" gab sie schnippisch zurück. „Lass uns was trinken gehen, Kleine!"  
  
Er schnappe sich Eiriens Arm und sie gingen zusammen in die Schenke. Es war viel los darin. Aber sie fanden noch einen Platz bei einer anderen Gruppe Waldläufer. Tesarion kannte alle am Tisch, Eirien einige nur vom Sehen. Tesarion begrüßte einen besonders herzlich. „Hallo Jovenor, kannst du dich noch an das kleine Kind erinnern, das du den Wargs zum Fraß vorlegen wolltest?" Einer der Waldläufer lachte: „Ja natürlich, hier hab ich doch ein Andenken von dem Kind!" Er zeigte eine Narbe, die er an seinem Unterarm hatte. „Kannst dich gleich bedanken, mein Lieber. Darf ich vorstellen: Eirien Dawanor aus Bruchtal." Er zeigte auf sie. Eirien war mächtig böse auf ihn und versetzte Tesarion einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die Rippen. „Ahhh, nicht schon wieder!" Sie lachten alle. „Eirien, ich habe viel gutes von dir gehört, du sollst ja wirklich ein guter Waldläufer geworden sein! Da haben sich unsere Narben ja doch noch bezahlt gemacht." Er drückte sie brüderlich.  
  
Sie saßen den ganzen Abend zusammen und redeten und tranken. Eirien hatte keine Sekunde das Gefühl nicht dazuzugehören. Ja sie war ein Waldläufer. Erst spät in der Nacht ging sie in ihr Zimmer, dass ihr zugewiesen wurde. Sie hatte von Natila eine Einladung bekommen bei ihr zu schlafen, doch sie wollte nicht stören. Familiensachen waren nicht so sehr ihr Fall. Woher auch, sie kannte es ja nicht. Sie schlief bis zum Vormittag. Tesarion hatte sie geweckt. „Komm, wir essen noch eine Kleinigkeit und gehen dann zur Versammlung!" Als sie unten angekommen waren saßen Jovenor und eine andere Frau schon am Tisch und aßen etwas. Eirien und Tesarion setzten sich dazu. „Ach Eirien, darf ich dir Aramir vorstellen. Sie ist noch nicht solange dabei. Ich habe sie seit zwei Jahren in meiner Einheit!" sagte Jovenor. „Aramir, das ist Eirien, das Mädchen, das in Bruchtal aufwuchs!" Die Frauen lächelten sich an.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie hinaus zum großen Platz, der bereits gefüllt mit Waldläufer war. Aragorn hatte sich unter sie gemischt. Trotzdem sah man ihn sofort heraus. Irgendetwas umgab diesen Mann. Eirien nickte zu ihm rüber als er sie ansah. Da kamen auch schon Halbarad und Natila angelaufen. Sie begrüßten sich. Eirien sah Natila an. Sie sah verändert aus. Sie lächelte ständig und strahlte eine Glückseligkeit aus das Eirien das letzte Mal an ihr sah, als sie aus Lothlorien kam. „Wo ist er?" fragte Eirien. Natila sah sie verwundert an. „Wen meinst du?" „Na dein Elben-Prinz wen sonst!" „Woher weißt du?" frage Natila erstaunt. „ICH BIN NICHT BLIND! Dein Strahlen sieht man dir aus 100 Schritt Entfernung an." Natila küsste sie auf sie Stirn und tanzte davon. Halbarad schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm Eirien mit. Aragorn begann zu sprechen.  
  
Er erkläre die Lage und wie schwer es sein wird das Dunkle aus Mordor zu bezwingen. Er sprach über Geschehnisse im Osten und die Pläne dagegen vorzugehen. Er machte eine Pause und sah zu Eirien Gruppe rüber. „Ich werde euch brauche, wenn die Zeit kommt, also seid bereit"! Alle riefen gleichzeitig: „Für den König!" Die Versammlung wurde aufgelöst.  
  
Tesarion schnappte sich Eirien, die eigentlich lieber zu Natila gegangen wäre, und zog sie in die Schenke. „Lass mal Kleine, Natila hat bestimmt besseres zu tun, als uns zu sehen, die ihr die letzten drei Jahre auf der Pelle hingen! Ich hab den Elben sehen!" Eirien verstand. Und so verbrachten sie den Nachmittag mit den gleichen Dingen wie tags zuvor. Getrunken, gegessen und geredet. Es ging diesmal bis der Morgen ergraute. Eirien fühlte sich wohl. Sie verstand sich mit Aramir ausgezeichnet. Sie fragte sie auch nach ihrem außergewöhnlichen Namen. Aramir lachte und sagte nur: „Ich bin das fünfte Mädchen in meiner Familie. Mein Vater hatte die Nase voll und beschoss, dass ich der Junge der Familie sein werde. So geschah es und ich wuchs mehr als Junge denn als Mädchen auf. Was mich nicht störte!" Sie sah dabei zu Jovenor rüber und ihre Augen funkelten. „Aber jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr!" grinste Eirien zu ihr rüber. Beide Frauen lachen. Sie hätten Geschwister sein können. Beide trugen ihre dunklen Haare sehr kurz. Ihr Alter war auch ähnlich. So verging die Nacht schneller als allen lieb sein konnte. Nur gelegentlich dachte sie an Natila, was sie gerade mit ihrem Elben anstellte. Nein sie wollte es nicht wissen. Der Lederbeutel an ihrem Hals wurde wieder schwerer.  
  
Eirien legte sich etwas in ihr Bett um wenigstens etwas geschlafen zu haben, wenn sie schon mal ein Bett hatte. Da lag sie nun in ihrem Bett und statt zu schlafen gingen ihr tausend Dinge durch den Kopf. Natila und natürlich Boromir...ja er war toll. Sie hoffe ihn wieder zu sehen. Tiefe Verbundenheit verspürte sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Und dann war da ja auch noch – Elrohir – Würde er sich überhaupt noch an sie erinnern. An das dumme kleine Mädchen, das dachte „Liebe zu Elben ist möglich!". Sie war so wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie überhaupt an ihn dachte. Aber tief in ihr wusste sie es: „Es war ihre einzig wahre Liebe!" und es durfte noch nicht sein! Ach wenn Boromir nur Recht hätte!  
  
Es klopfte an die Tür. Eirien stand auf und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Sie öffnete die Tür. Es war Callendil. Sie lächelte wie immer und trat ein. „Guten Morgen, Eirien meine Liebe!" Aufstehen, wir wollen heute noch los Richtung Lothlorien!" Eirien versuchte klar zu denken. „Was sollen wir den dort. Wir sind doch ins Auenland abberufen!" Callendil lächelte sie an. „Natürlich, aber ihr habt einen kleinen Umweg vor euch! Von Aragorn befohlen." Komm jetzt. Eirien packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging mit der Elben – Frau. Sie gingen zu Natila und Halbarad's Haus. Halbarad saß schon da und frühstückte. Callendil und Eirien saßen sich dazu und aßen mit. Eirien beobachtete die beiden. „Ihr habt doch etwas? Was ist hier eigentlich los und wo ist Natila?" Halbarad zeigte mit dem Messer, dass er in der Hand hielt nach oben. „Mir scheint, dass unter Brautpaar sich noch etwas vergnügt, bevor es losgeht!" er grinste. Callendil musste ebenfalls lächeln und sagte: „Ich wird mal nachsehen wie weit die beiden sind." Sie stand auf und ging hoch. Eirien kam nicht einmal dazu Halbarad zu fragen, was das alles solle, da kam Callendil schon zurück. Ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Geben wir ihnen noch ein wenig!" war ihr einziger Kommentar.  
  
„Halbarad würdet du mir endlich sagen was hier los ist zum Geier! Von Callendil bekomm ich ja keine vernünftige Antwort." „Wir gehen nach Lorien um Natila und Haldir zu begleiten. Sie werden den Bund der Valar eingehen. Wir sind eingeladen, als Menschen, der Zeremonie beizuwohnen." Eirien bekam einen Schrecken. Nein nicht zu den Elben! Sie wollte nicht, aber sie hatte es Natila versprochen. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Doch Callendil spürte die Angst in Eirien. Sie ging an ihre Seite und nahm sie in den Arm. „Keine Angst keine Eirien, ich werde mich persönlich um dich kümmern und Halbarad ist doch auch da. Er würde nie zulassen, dass man dir was antut. Du darfst dir nicht dabei denken. Es gibt einige Elben, die sind nun mal ziemlich eingebildet. Aber nicht alle."  
  
Eirien war zwar immer noch nicht beruhigt aber es ging ihr etwas besser. Sie packten die Vorräte zusammen und warteten eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass die beiden von oben runterkamen. Als es um die Mittagszeit war kam Natila mit Haldir herunter. Sie sah so glücklich aus. Haldir schwebte erhaben die Treppe herunter und lächelte: „Verzeiht uns. Wir haben die Zeit außer Acht gelassen."  
  
Eirien nahm Natila in den Arm und sagte zu ihr: „Ich freue mich für dich und ich werde euch nach Lorien begleiten! Wie ich es versprochen habe!" Natila küsste Eirien auf die Stirn. „Danke liebe Schwester."  
  
Am Nachmittag machten sich die Gruppe aus 2 Elben und drei Menschen auf den Weg nach Lothlorien. Sie kamen schnell voran und stiegen über das Nebelgebirge, indem die den Rothorn Pass des Caradhras nahmen. So kamen sie bereits in der erste Aprilwoche im goldenen Wald an.  
  
Sie wurden am Rande des Waldes bereits erwartet und nach Caras Galadhon gebracht. Dort trennte man Natila von den andern. Eirien kam mit Halbarad in einem Haus unter, wie von Callendil versprochen, denn sie musste bei ihrem Bruder bleiben. Drei Tage lang steiften Halbarad und Eirien durch Lorien und er zeigte ihr wunderschöne Orte und kamen sich näher denn sie verstanden sich wirklich gut. Eirien wurde jedoch merklich trauriger. Ständig von Elben umgeben, konnte sie nicht anders und musste ständig an Elrohir denken. Ob es bei ihr genauso gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn heiraten dürfen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte kaum einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen. Geschweige die schöne Gegend genießen, außer wenn Halbarad bei ihr. Er gab ihr Halt und Kraft. Aber sie vertraute ihm ihre Sorgen und Ängste nicht an.  
  
Dann war es endlich so weit. Am Abend des 3. Tages gab man ihnen edle Elbengewänder und sie wurden zu Natila's Gemach geführt. Kurze seit später kam die Braut heraus, mit zwei Elben. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Natila trug ein herrliches Gewand das silbern und golden schimmerte. Die Ärmel waren so lange, dass sie fast bis zum Boden gingen. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie Elbenschmuck und ihre Haare sahen aus, wie die Callendils, nur mit Locken. Selbst die Elben hatten Natila's Haare nicht glatt bekommen. Sie sah so glücklich aus. Eirien lächelte ihr zu und konnte doch nicht verhindert, dass eine Träne ihr Auge verließ. Halbarad stand sprachlos neben ihr und starrte nur seine Schwester an.  
  
Sie wurden zu einer Lichtung geführt. Dort wartete Haldir schon mit zwei fremden Elben. Er hatte eine Elben-Rüstung an, die golden schimmerte. Ein roter Umhang rundete die Erscheinung ab. Er lächelte zu Natila rüber. Dort standen sie nun, im Mondlicht, dass Natila's Kleid zum leuchten brachte. Da kam Galadriel und die Lichtung erhellte. Sie lächelte und sprach: „Nicht oft in der Geschichte von Elben und Menschen ist es dazugekommen, dass sich zwei Seelen gefunden haben, wie diese hier. Haldir aus dem Hause Thingol und Natila aus dem Geschlechte Earendils. Diese beiden Seelen haben nun um den Segen der Valar gebeten und wir werden ihn jetzt erbitten: Varda, heiligte aller Valar erhöre unsere Rufe und gib dein Wohnwollen für diesen Sindar und diese Edain die den Bund der Ewigkeit eingehen wollen." Die Elben knieten sich hin und die Menschen taten ihnen nach. Plötzlich fiel eine weiße Mallorn – Blüte vor die Knie Natilas. Haldir nahm sie und erhob sich. Die anderen folgten. Er gab die Blüte mit einem Lächeln Natila und sprach: „Hier ist das Zeichen meiner Liebe für dich. Möge sie uns ewig binden." Natila nahm die Blüte. Eirien konnte nicht verhindert, dass abermals sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge stahl. Natila blickte Haldir tief in die Augen und sagte schließlich: „Meinen Schwur erfülle ich und lege mein Leben in deine Hände." Dann sang Callendil ein wunderschönes Elbenlied und Galadriel gab noch einen Segenswunsch mit auf den Weg. Haldir nahm seine Natila in die Arme und küsste sie, auf altmodische, menschliche Art. Galadriel gab Natila einen Kuss auf die Stirn, lächelte und zog mit den anderen Elben von dannen.  
  
Nach dem die Elben weg waren kam Eirien zu Natila und umarmte sie. Sie wollte sich für sie freuen, doch kein Lächeln kam ihr über die Lippen, und keine Träne lief. Nein sie wollte nicht mehr weinen. Das Einzige das sie herausbrachte war: „Mögt ihr das Glück der Welt haben, dass mir..." sie konnte nicht weiter. Sie drehte sich um und rannte weg. Sie hörte nur von hinten Halbarad rufen: „Eirien warte doch!" Doch sie war viel zu wütend auf sich und die Welt und rannte so schnell das Kleid es zuließ. Sie rannte in ihre Unterkunft und zog das Kleid aus und ihre Hose und ihr Hemd an. Dann sah sie das Kleid an, sie hasste es.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Dolch und wollte es zerschneiden, als sie von unten Halbarad rufen hörte. Sie ging hinunter und an ihm vorbei. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, lass mich bitte etwas alleine." Sie ging zügig davon. Sie achtete nicht darauf wo sie hinging, sie wollte nur weg. Sie stolperte und fiel. Sie verletzte sich leicht und etwas Blut tropfte auf das Kleid, dass sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Dieses verfluchte Kleid! Sie setzte sich hin und starrte das Kleid an wie es so vor ihr lag. Dann nahm sie langsam den Dolch und schnitt sich in die linke Hand. Blut quoll heraus und tropfte stetig auf das Kleid. Der Schmerz half ihr etwas zu fühlen. Verdammte Elben! Hinter ihr brüllte Halbarad: „Eirien nein!" Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihr den Dolch ab. „Was ist geschehen?" Eirien starrte nur mit leeren Augen gerade aus. Dieses Pochen in ihrer Hand war ein gutes Gefühl. „Warum, Du dummes Ding du!" sagte er verzweifelt. Eine weitere Person tauche auf: „Halbarad was ist geschehen?" es war Natila. „Es ist Eirien!" gab er zu Antwort. Natila kniete sich vor Eirien. „Eirien was ist geschehen, sag doch!" Eirien blickte hoch und sah Natila an. Sie sah immer noch wunderschön aus. Doch trug sie fast nicht an. Sie war nur mit einem Umhang bekleidet, der nicht geschlossen war. „Sie war so schön und ich muss einsam sein!" ging es Eirien durch den Kopf. Dann sagte sie schließlich zu Natila: „Nichts ist geschehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsse mich befreien. Und manchmal hilft dir die Wut zu überleben!"  
  
Mehrere Elben kamen von hinten. Eirien stand auf und lief in ihrer Unterkunft. „Ich muss hier raus" sagte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie ging in ihr Gemach und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie sah sich ihre Wunde an und sah, dass es immer noch blutete. Dann nahm sie ein Stück des Vorhanges, riss davon Steifen und verband damit die Hand. Dann legte sie sich wieder aufs Bett. Nur etwas schlafen und nichts träumen. Das war ihr einziger Wunsch für diese Nacht. Es wurde ihr Gewährt. Sie schlief ein und erwachte am frühen Morgen. Sie packte ihre Habseligkeiten und nahm eine Decke aus ihrem Reisesack. Dann schrieb sie einen Brief an Natila und Haldir um sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen. Sie gab die beiden Sachen Callendil, die es ins Haus der beiden frisch Vermählten legen sollte. Dann ging sie zu den Pferden und verstaute das Gepäck, da kam auch schon Halbarad. Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm und sagte: „Ich freu mich, dass es dir gut geht!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja ich bin wieder in Ordnung. Ich musste mich etwas abreagieren. Jetzt geht's besser!" Dann kamen auch schon Natila und Haldir. Hatten sie sich doch heraus gewagt aus ihrer Lasterhöhle, dachte Eirien, und lächelte. Natila nahm sie in den Arm und sah sich ihre Hand an. „Soll ich es noch mal verbinden?" frage Natila. Eirien war einverstanden. Und während Natila die Wunde reinigte brachte ihr Haldir Kräuter und Verbandsstoff. „Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?" fragte sie Eirien. "Nein, es geht mir gut und du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen Bitte verzeih mir nur, dass ich eure Hochzeitsnacht gestört habe. Es war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht!" Eirien lächelte Natila an dann sagte sie: „Nun uns hatte eine kleine Pause nicht geschadet." Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich und verabredeten sich für Anfang September in Bree. Callendil brachte sie noch zur Grenze. Als Eirien Lorien verließ war sie sichtlich erleichtert. Und gab Halbarad vor Freude einen Kuss. „Wofür war denn das?" fragte Halbarad sie als sie losgingen. „Du hast mich gerettet und hier rausgeholt. Sie lächelte. Er fühlte sich etwas benommen.  
  
So das wars.. ach mein lieber Halbarad.. wird er Eirien rumkriegen? Wird sie endlich diesen dämlichen Halbelben vergessen? Wird Natila Brotbacken, oder doch lieber Seile knüpfen.  
  
Was werden das für Lieder sein, die über den Zwischenfall der Hochzeit gesungen wurden. Wird Galadriel mitsingen?  
  
Alles und noch viel mehr gibt es beim nächsten Mal 


	4. Wiedersehen

Ein wildes Leben   
  


Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              Kurz vor dem Ringkrieg

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, Halbarad, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn

                               OK Natila und Haldir gehören offiziell zusammen

Danke für das rege Interesse… und auch  für die Kritik… ich will ja besser werden. 

+++ 

@ Seni: ich würde gerne ein Bild von Rumil sehen, dass zeigt wie die Szene in Lothlorien aussah :-)

@ Little Lion: ja mein kleines Sorgenkind Eirien.. sie wird es nicht lernen.. nicht die nächsten XX Kapitel. Haldir muss nicht viel sagen er hat doch seine Natila (schwärm)

@ Strumpfhase: Danke für deinen Tipp hab ihn gleich beherzigt und ich hoffe das es jetzt leichter wird zu lesen.. wäre schade drum

@ Eirien: Der Wildfang wird erwachsen … hast du das gelesen :-) wenn ich sie mir jetzt so mit 60 ansehe wird sie  nicht reifer 

+++  
  
Kapitel 4   
Wiedersehen  
  
Sie erreichten Bree ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Sie ritten Tags und schliefen nachts, abwechselnd. Halbarad erzählte von seiner Kindheit mit Natila, er hatte viel zu berichten. Denn die beiden hatten schon als Kinder viele Flausen im Kopf. Eirien konnte viel Lachen. Sie erzählte Halbarad einige Geschichten, die ihr aus Bruchtal in Erinnerung geblieben sind, aber nur die Heiteren! Tief in ihrem inneren vergrub sie Elrohir und beschoss ihn auch dort zu lassen.   
  
Als sie in Bree ankamen wusste Eirien bestimmt mehr von Natila als es ihr lieb sein konnte. Im Tänzelnden Pony trafen sie auch prompt auf Tesarion, er hatte bereits auf sie gewartet: „Na ihr beiden, eine schöne Zeit erlebt in Lorien? Blöde Frage. Natürlich!" beantwortete er sie sich gleich selbst. 

Halbarad lächelte und Eirien sah zu Boden. „Es war einmalig. Du hättest sie sehen sollen Tesarion! Sie war so wunderschön! Und sie ist so glücklich. Ich hoffe sie kann viel Zeit mit ihrem Elben verbringen." Tesarion musste lachen: „Wie ich unsere Kleine kenne, lässt sie sicher nichts anbrennen! Er wird bestimmt ganz schön beansprucht!" 

  
Beide Männer lachten. Eirien wurde wütend: „Ihr seid unmöglich, ihr Männer! Als ob es nur das eine Gäbe, da haben sich zwei gefunden, die seit je her zusammengehören. Das sollte uns freuen!" rief sie wütend und verließ die Schenke. Die Männer sahen ihr fragend nach. 

Draußen angekommen holte Eirien erst einmal tief Luft. „Männer, sind ja so…" „Da hast du recht Süße!" kam eine Stimme von hinten. Eirien drehte sich um uns sah Aramir. Sie nahmen sich in die Arme und begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wangen. „Schön dich zu sehen, Freundin! Endlich mal wieder eine Gleichgesinnte." Eirien lächelte sie an. „Ja da sprichst du ein wahres Wort gelassen aus!" gab Aramir zurück. 

Die beiden Frauen gingen die Straße entlang und Aramir wollte wissen, wie es in Lorien war: „ Es war nett." War die knappe Antwort Eiriens. „Ein wenig genauer hätte ich es schon gern!" „Natila hat einen Elben geheiratet. Es war nichts Großes, außer vielleicht ihr Kleid, das war wirklich wunderschön." Aramir bemerkte, dass Eirien nicht darüber reden wollte und ließ es dabei belassen. Sie wollte später Halbarad fragen. 

„Weist du schon wo uns unser nächster Auftrag hinführt?" fragte Eirien um die Stille zu überbrücken. „Jovenor hat mir erzählt, es ginge nach Eriador zurück. Bestimmt weiß ich aber nicht" antwortete Aramir. 

Sie setzten sich außerhalb der Stadt auf einen Fels, der am Straßenrand stand. Sie Sonne schien kräftig. Der Frühling lag in seinen letzten Zügen. Der Sommer nahte. Aramir erzählte Eirien, dass sie die letzten drei Wochen im Auenland umhergestreift sind, und einige Orks und Bilwis Menschen verjagt hatten. Sie sahen von weitem die Männer kommen, doch es waren jetzt drei, zu Halbarad und Tesarion war auch Jovenor gestoßen.   
„Na Mädels habt ihr euch gut unterhalten und über Männer hergezogen?" wollte Jovenor wissen. Aramir lachte: „Aber sicher doch!" Halbarad ergriff das Wort: „Wir müssen Morgen früh aufbrechen, wir sollten noch etwas essen und dann ruhen. Komm Eirien!" Sie stand auf und folgte Halbarad. Die anderen drei blieben zurück und Tesarion rief ihnen hinterher: „Viel Vergnügen ihr beiden!" 

Sie sahen sich an und mussten selber lachen. Im Pony angekommen gab es eine schlechte Nachricht. Es gab nur noch ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten. Aber sie hatten jetzt so viele Tage aufeinander gehangen, da kam es ihnen auf diese eine Nacht nicht an. Ganz im Gegenteil Halbarad freute sich sogar! Sie gingen nach oben und entkleideten sich bis aufs Hemd.

 Halbarad beobachtete Eirien heimlich, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Er sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. Dann legten sie sich in die Betten, die getrennt voneinander aufgestellt waren. „Gute Nacht Halbarad, schlaf gut … endlich wieder ein Bett!" „Schlaf gut, Eirien!" Er drehte sich um und versuchte an etwas anderes als an Eiriens nackte Haut zu denken. Auf der anderen Seite lag Eirien, die versuche an etwas anders zu denken als an Elben. Es gelang beiden nicht.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging es dann los. Sie gingen nicht direkt nach Eriador sondern über die Brandywein – Brücke ins Auenland. Als Gruppe von 5 Menschen, die die Wege mieden und nur durch geschütztes Geäst gingen waren sie unterwegs.

   
Und doch sind sie an einem schönen Mai Morgen von einem Paar Hobbits entdeckt worden. Eirien war gerade dabei gewesen Anlauf zu nehmen um einen kleinen Bach zu überspringen, als von hinten jemand sprach: „Schau nur Pippin, ein Mensch, wie groß sie doch sind!" Eirien drehte sich um und sah zwei Halblinge, die dabei waren ein Mahl einzunehmen. „Sprich nicht mit ihnen Merry!" sagte der Zweite. Er schnappte sein Bündel, das auf dem Boden lag und zerrte seinen Freund fort, der sie wehrte. Eirien nahm die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und verschwand lautlos im Dickicht. „Jetzt hast du ihn verscheucht! Pippiiin!" Eirien lächelte und sprang mit einem Satz über den Bach. Die anderen warteten schon auf sie. „Nun meine Liebe Eirien, das war aber knapp. Was hättest du denn erzählt, wenn sie dich gefragt hätten was du hier tust?" fragte Jovenor leise. „Ich hätte gesagt, dass ich sie vor dem Bösen da draußen beschütze!" gab sie zickig zurück und schlug Jovenor auf den Kopf. Die anderen lachten.   
  
Sie reisten noch einen Monat durch die Randgebiete des Auenlands. Es war ein wirklich nettes kleines Völkchen stellte Eirien immer wieder fest. Callendil müsste sie kennen lernen. Sie würde sie bestimmt mögen. Als der Juni bereits in seinen letzten Zügen lag erreichte die Gruppe Eriador. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, sie waren ja auch nur drei Monate fort gewesen.

 Halbarad brachte Eirien zu sich ins Haus. Tesarion hatte selbst ein Haus in der Nähe und Jovenor und Aramir nahmen ein Zimmer in dem örtlichen Inn.   
Als Halbarad die Tür seines Hauses öffnete kam auch schon die gute Seele des Hauses, Lisara, und begrüßte die beiden herzlich: „Willkommen Zuhause Halbarad, und wer ist deine Freundin?" fragte sie neugierig. „Das ist Eirien Dawanor, sie ist eine meiner Gefährtinnen und eine gute Freundin!" „Eirien darf ich dir die Perle des Hauses vorstellen, Lisara, sie ist unser Herz der Familie. Sie kam zu uns als unsere Mutter starb!" Die Frauen begrüßten sich höflich und Halbarad fragte: „Sag mal, haben wir ein Gästezimmer hergerichtet?" „Leider nicht mein Junge. Bei euch weiß man ja auch nie wann ihr wieder mal hereinschaut! Aber Natilas Zimmer ist fertig. Sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn deine Freundin dort wohnt solange ihr Zuhause seit!" Halbarad nickte. „Ist Vater mal wieder nach Hause gekommen?" „Nein mein Kind. Er ging zur gleichen Zeit wie ihr und ich weiß nur, dass es Richtung Osten ging!"

 Halbarad führte Eirien in Natilas Zimmer. „Hier darfst du gerne bleiben. Ich weiß, dass Natila es so gewollt hätte!" Er ging hinaus und Eirien sah sich um. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern schon mal hier gewesen zu sein. Sie legte ihre Reisesachen ab und legte die Waffen auf den Tisch. Dann ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich darauf. Ein schöner weicher Teppich lag vor ihm. Sie zog ihre Stiefel aus und fühlte mit ihren Zehen die weiche Wolle. Der Teppich fühlte sich wunderbar an. Sie kniete sich nieder um ihn mit ihren Händen zu streicheln.

Ihr Blick fiel unter das Bett und sie sah etwas glitzern. Sie holte es hervor. Es war eine Blüte aus Lothlorien. Eirien lächelte, sie musste an Natila denken. Sie hatte bestimmt ihren Spaß. Sie strich über die Blüte und roch daran. Sie duftete herrlich. Der Duft erinnerte sie an etwas. Ihr fiel aber nicht ein an was. Sie legte die Blüte vorsichtig auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett. Es klopfte. 

Die Tür ging auf und Halbarad trat ein. „Na gefällt es dir hier?" fragte er uns sah sich gleichzeitig um. Er sah die Blüte auf dem Tisch und nahm sie in die Hand. „Ich beneide sie! Sie hat die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden und darf mit ihm glücklich werden. Bis in alle Ewigkeiten." Er sah traurig zu Eirien. „Du findest deine Prinzessin sicher auch noch, mein großer Held!" sagte sie ermutigend zu ihm. Doch auch ihr war das Herz schwer. Auf einmal fiel ihr ein woher sie den Duft kannte. Elrohir! Sie wollte ihn doch vergraben. Doch er kam immer wieder zum Vorschein.

Beide verließen das Zimmer und Halbarad nahm Eirien in den Arm und führe zu nach Unten. Das Essen war bereits auf dem Tisch.   
Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie noch spazieren und sie trafen jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatten: „Aragorn! Wo kommst du denn her. Freu ich mich dich zu sehen, Freund!" rief Halbarad und auch Eirien's Herz ging auf. Doch dann sah sie seine Narbe im Gesicht, die schon gut verheilt war. Sie bekam sofort wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.

 Aragorn kam auf sie zu und verbeugte sich vor Ihr: „Eirien Dawanor, schön dich zu sehen!" sofort ging es ihr besser. Aragorn nahm Halbarad brüderlich in den Arm. „Ach mein Kind ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich!" sagte Aragorn zu Eirien. „Sieh mal wer hinter dir erscheint!" Eirien und Halbarad drehten sich um. Da kamen Elrond Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, auf sie zu. Elladan lächelte wohlwollend zu Halbarad und Elrohir sah aus als hätte er ein Balrog gesehen. „Na wenn das keine Überraschung ist!" sagte Halbarad.

 Er begrüßte die beiden mit einer höflichen Verbeugung und nahm sie dann hintereinander in den Arm. „Ihr kennt doch noch eure Eirien?" fragte er stolz „Schaut euch an was aus dem Küken geworden ist. Sie ist eine wahre Kriegerin!" Eirien stand völlig entsetzt da, die Augen weit aufgerissen und den Mund offen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief fort. Halbarad entschuldigte sie. „Es liegt nicht an euch…sie geht mit allen Elben nicht gerade freundlich um!" Elrohir sah seinen Bruder an und ging in einer anderen Richtung davon! Elladan lächelte und sagte zu Halbarad: „Na ja, sie war schon immer etwas seltsam, sogar für einen Menschen! Elrohir hatte früher einmal einen Narren an ihr gefressen….Warum entzieht mir meiner Erkenntnis" „Nun wir lassen sie lieber sich im Wald abkühlen. Sie ist alt genug." sagte schließlich Aragorn und fügte dazu: „lasst uns hineingehen und etwas trinken."   
Sie gingen in Halbarads Haus und setzten sich an den Tisch und sprachen über vergangene Abenteuer.   
  
Eirien lief orientierungslos im Wald umher. Plötzlich stand ein Hindernis vor ihr. Elrohir! Sie wollte fliehen doch er hielt sie auf. Sie war verzweifelt. Als sie in seine sturmgrauen Augen blickte sah sie eine Träne.

 „Ich werde dich bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben, Eirien, nur dich. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste die Innenfläche. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie war viel zu verwirrt um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. „Bitte pass auf dich auf! Es werden harte Zeiten auf uns zukommen." Er ging auf sie zu, ganz nahe, so dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnten. Eirien schloss die Augen. Ihr Gewissen wollte noch Einspruch erheben, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten zog sich Elrohir zurück. „Verzeih mir, was ich dir antue ist so unsagbar grausam." Elrohir sah Eirien tief in die Augen. Sie sah so entsetzt aus. Was geschieht hier nur. Er drehte sich um und lief schnell davon. Zurück blieb eine total verwirrte Eirien. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Alles um sie herum verschwamm. Sie viel zu Boden! Alles drehte sich dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.   
  
Eine Hand berührte ihre Stirn. „Eirien, hörst du mich?" Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Waldboden. Halbarad beugte sich über sie. Sie wollte aufstehen und er half ihr dabei. „Kleine, ich hab dich über eine Stunde gesucht!" Es wird bald Nacht und auch hier in Arnor sollte man nicht alleine im Wald übernachten. „Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?" fragte er schließlich, nach dem sie wieder fest auf dem Boden stand. Sie war aschfahl. „Nein mir geht es gut. Würdest du mich zu meine Zimmer bringen, bitte!" Er brachte sie zurück in das Haus. Sie begegneten niemand. Das war ihr sehr recht. Als er sie zu ihrem Bett begleitet hatte sah er sie noch einmal an und streichelte Ihr über den Kopf, wie er es immer bei Natila machte. „Möchtest du noch etwas?" fragte er. Sie sah zu ihm auf und versuchte zu lächeln. „Nein danke Halbarad, du hast mir schon genug geholfen. Ich werde gleich schlafen gehen!" Er verließ das Zimmer und bevor er die Tür schoss sah er noch einmal hinein. Sie sah aus, als ob ihr ein Warg begegnet wäre.   
  
Eirien  lag im Bett und konnte noch immer nicht klar denken. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Immer wieder hörte sie Elrohir sagen: „Verzeih mir …." Warum musste er ihr wieder begegnen, fragte sie sich immer wieder. Aber es musste ja mal kommen. Immerhin sind Elronds Söhne immer viel mit den Dúnedain und besonders mit Aragorn, zusammen gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Er sah genauso aus wie damals als sie ihre letzte Nacht hatten und sie würden nie wieder eine haben. 

Warum tat er ihr das nur an. Sie hatte genau gespürt, dass er sie noch immer liebt! „Du sollst auch andere Gefühle zulassen" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Boromirs Stimme sprach zu ihr. Behalte deine Liebe für ihn aber lass dein Herz offen." 

Eirien fiel schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Halbarad ging hinein. Sie schlief aber sie wälzte sich in ihrem Bett. Er setzte sich neben ihr und streichelte liebevoll ihr Haar. Das beruhigte sie und sie atmete tief durch. „Ich werde dich niemals aufgeben!" flüsterte er und mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verließ er das Zimmer.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Eirien erstaunlich ausgeruht. Sie stand auf und zog sich an. Es waren Geräusche von unten zu hören. Sie ging nachsehen. Der große Tisch war besetzt mit einigen Menschen, und zwei Elben. Ihr erster Gedanke war Flucht! Doch sie wollte nicht mehr fliehen, nie wieder! Man hatte ihr Herz gebrochen, doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen es einfach neu zu bauen, besser und stärker als zuvor. Dann müsse sie nur noch ab und zu an ihn denken!

   
Hocherhobenen Hauptes setzte sie sich neben Halbarad und Tesarion. Ihr gegenüber saß Aragorn der ihr zulächelte. Sie starrte auf seine Narben und wieder ging ihr Blick nach unten. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er und seine schönen grünen Augen leuchteten. Sie sah wieder hoch. „Natürlich geht's mir gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung und ich habe heute auch noch niemanden verletzt oder getötet." Sie stand auf und ging hinaus. Halbarad folgte ihr. Elrohir blickte ihr traurig nach. „Eirien warte!" Er holte sie ein. Sie lief nicht sehr schnell. „Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung, Halbarad mein Freund. Ich … mir ist es nur so peinlich, wenn ich Aragorn sehe! Ich habe ihn so schwer verletzt! Er hätte meinetwegen sterben können." „Du musst dir darüber wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Sie ihn dir doch mal genauer an. Er sieht doch so noch viel besser aus. Und die Frauen himmeln ihn sowieso schon  an. Aber jetzt sind sie noch schlimmer geworden, weil er jetzt so etwas Verletzliches an sich hat. Wirklich, mit Aragorn ist alles zum Besten. Sieht man mal von den dunklen Wolken, aus dem Osten, ab." „Danke mein Lieber!" sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. 

Er wusste gar nicht wohin mit seinen Händen! Doch Eirien drehte sich um und rief ihn noch nach, während sie sich davon machte: „Ich geh etwas spazieren, ist so ein schöner Tag hier draußen!" Da stand er nun alleine mit sich und seinen großen einsamen Händen. Er machte kehrt und ging zurück ins Haus.   
  
Eirien ging aus dem südlichen Stadttor und machte sich Richtung Wald davon. Es war ein herrlicher Juni Tag. Es war angenehm warm. Sie zog sich ihre Weste aus nahm sie über die Schulter. Knack… plötzlich hörte sie vor sich ein Geräusch. Hinter einem großen Dickicht war jemand. Sie schlich sich vorsichtig an. Ihr Schwert hatte sie nicht dabei, aber ihr Doch war bereits in ihrer Hand.   
Sie sprang hinter das Gebüsch und entdeckte etwas, dass sie lieber nicht entdeckt hätte. Es waren Aramir und Jovenor, die sich gerade heftigst miteinander vergnügten. Sie sahen Eirien erschrocken an. „Verzeiht mir bitte, ich hatte nur ein Geräusch gehört. Lasst euch auf keinen Fall von mir stören. Das fehlte mir noch…" sie machte kehrt und ging davon. 

„Nicht schon wieder ich… als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war mit Natila's Hochzeitsnacht" brummte sie vor sich hin. Gibt es denn nicht noch irgendwo Menschen, die nicht paarungswillig waren, fragte sich Eirien. Sie ging zurück in die Stadt. Sie hatte die Nase voll vom Wald. Zurück im Haus setzte sie sich kommentarlos zurück an ihren Platz. Die anderen waren alle noch da. Sie aß ein wenig und lauschte den anderen beim Gespräch zu. Dabei vermied sie tunlichst einen Blickkontakt mit Elrohir. Sie unterhielten sich über die Gefahr aus dem Osten und das Aragorn mit den Zwillingen im Düsterwald war und es auch dort nicht gut aussah. Schließlich wechselte Elladan das Thema. Er sah Halbarad an und fragte ihn: „Jetzt erzähl mal wie sich unsere niben Dúnedain gemacht hat in Lorien und war Galadriel auch dabei?" Er sah flüchtig zu Eirien rüber und achtete genau auf ihre Reaktion.

 „Sie war wunderschön und sie sind so ein perfekten Paar, selbst die Valar haben den Bund gesegnet. Es war schade, dass ihr nicht auch da wart." „Ja leider, ich hätte sie gerne gesehen und ihr meinen Segen gegeben!" sagte Aragorn. Eirien sah sich versteckt ihre Narbe auf der Hand an. Es war nun schon die dritte Narbe die sie dort hatte. Doch sie war deutlich von der anderen zu unterscheiden, da die anderen sehr viel älter waren.   
Sie stammten noch aus ihrer frühen Kindheit und erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie sie sie bekommen hatte. „Eirien hat es auch überlebt, wie ihr sehen könnt!" sagte Halbarad und wuschelte ihr über die kurzen schwarzen Haare! Eirien sah hoch und lächelte. „Ja wirklich, ich kann nur sagen, dass Natila jetzt mit Sicherheit ihren Spaß hat." Aragorn sah zum Fenster hin: „Gönnen wir es ihnen. Die Zeiten werden hart!" er erhob seinen Krug und sagte: „Auf Natila und Haldir, möge ihre Liebe Früchte tragen!" „Auf Natila und Haldir!" riefen alle.   
  
Am späten Nachmittag verließen Aragorn und die Zwillinge Eriador in Richtung Osten. Sie wollten zurück nach Düsterwald. Eirien blieb im Haus, sie wollte nicht Lebwohl sagen. Der Tag war schon schwer genug für sie. Als Elrohir das Haus verließ schaue er sich noch einmal um und blickte Eirien in die Augen. Sie sah die Traurigkeit der ganzen Welt in seinen.   
  
Die Gruppe Waldläufer blieben noch 2 Wochen in der Stadt. Eirien verbrachte viel Zeit mit Aramir. Sie setzten sich in die Sonne und ließen es sich gut gehen. Aramir sah Eirien in die Augen und sah die Traurigkeit die sie umgab: „Eirien, ich weiß, dass dich ein Kummer umgibt. Du möchtest auch nicht darüber reden. Ich wäre jetzt auch lieber wo anders, mit dem Mann den ich Liebe. Doch der Krieg steht vor der Tür und wir müssen bereit sein." „Du liebst Jovenor, nicht wahr? Man sieht es euch an. Die Zeiten sind hart. Das sagt selbst Aragorn. Ihr solltet nicht bis zum Ende aller Zeit warten. Es kann so schnell vorbei sein und ihr habt zuviel Zeit damit vergeudet auf den richtigen Zeitpunk zu warten." Aramir sah Eirien fragend an. „Meist du auch das es so schlimm kommen wird?" „Ja ich bin mir sicher, sonst hätte Aragorn nie dazu gedrängt, dass Haldir Natila schon jetzt heiratet!" „Du könntest natürlich Recht haben!" „Bitte hole die Einwilligung bei Halbarad und heiratet! Wenn ihr euch liebt sollen es alle wissen dürfen!" Aramir nahm Eirien in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Danke, du hast Recht. Ich werde mit Jovenor reden." Sie stand auf und lief davon.   
  
Am Abend traf Eirien auf die beiden verliebten. „Und? Habt ihr schon mit Halbarad gesprochen?" Aramir sah sie traurig an: „Ja, er ist aber nicht angetan von der Idee. Er glaubt, dass man in dieser Zeit keine Pläne für die Zukunft machen sollte." „Ich werde mit ihm reden. Das ist doch gar nicht seine Art." Sie ging zu Halbarad ins Haus. Sie traf ihn auch an und sagte zu ihm: „Warum willst du nicht, dass andere glücklich werden? Was hast du gegen eine Heirat zwischen Jovenor und Aramir? Sie lieben sich doch!"

 Halbarad sah Eirien merkwürdig an: „Ich will nicht, dass einer von Ihnen wehgetan wird! Wir wissen doch nicht, wer diesen Krieg überlebt. So sollte man am Besten alleine bleiben." Eirien wurde jetzt erst richtig wütend: „Hast du das auch deiner Schwester gesagt? Wenn sie stirbt, weiß sie wenigstens, dass sie einen Mann hatte, diesen Bund den sie haben hält über den Tod hinaus. Und was hat jemand, der abgewartet hatte? NICHTS! Verstehst du NICHTS und NIEMAND! Wenn sie sterben sollten, so wir nicht hoffen, dann haben sie wenigstens ihr Band. Bitte Halbarad, wenn du eine Frau hättest die du lieben würdest, wolltest du nicht auch das die Liebe besiegelt wurde, bevor du stirbst?" Halbarad sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann wanderte sein Blick nach unten. „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Verzeih, ich wollte nur das Beste für die Beiden." „Dann segne ihre Liebe, Halbarad. Du bist Ihr Heerführer und Freund."   
  
So schaffte es Eirien, die selber ihre Liebe nicht leben durfte. Zwei Menschen glücklich zu machen. Am letzten Abend wurde dann im Kreise der Waldläufer eine Hochzeit gefeiert. Ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen. Die Einwohner kamen zur Zeremonie, die der Stadtführer hielt. Jovenor und Aramir trugen ihre Waldläufer Gewandung, sowie alle anderen Waldläufer auch. Nachdem das Paar vermählt wurde gab es noch ein Fest mit Gesang und viel zu Trinken. Es wurde gefeiert bis tief in die Nacht. Und am Morgen waren die Wenigsten ausgeschlafen zur Abreise erschienen. Die Gruppe von 20 Waldläufern machte sich auf den Weg in den Norden um die Grenzen zu Angmar zu verteidigen. Hier kämpfte Eirien besonders gerne. Jeden Ork machte sie persönlich für ihr Leben verantwortlich. 

Fortsetzung folgt

Wird Eirien noch ein paar Orks übrig lassen für Sauron?

 Wir Halbarad seinen Schweinehund überwinden und sich endlich an sie heranschmeißen. 

Was treiben Natila und Haldir? (nein das wollen wir nicht wissen… wir haben ja Anstand!)

Wer flechtet, den Elben die Zöpfe…

Dies alles und noch viel mehr gibt's in Kapitel 5


	5. Entscheidungen

Ein wildes Leben   
  


Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              schon fast im Ringkrieg

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, Halbarad, Elladan

                                Elrohir, Aragorn … das Pferd… Orks..usw..

                                  OK Natila und Haldir gehören offiziell zusammen

Danke für all eure Revs und mails.. ach und ihr dürft ruhig weiter schreiben.. ich möchte ja ein feedback :-) 

@ LittleLion1: Das mit den Königskindern find ich gut… ach trifft den Punkt genau.. wollen wir aber das beste für sie hoffen

@ seni: Du willst doch meinen Elladan nicht als Eisblock bezeichnen … ich bin geschockt!!!! Er hat eben andere Interessen                aber er wird sich bestimmt auch noch amüsieren :-)  Eirien… erwachen????? NIEMALS… Glaube mir

@ Mystic Girl: Hey Willkommen und danke für das Lob… und schon geht es weiter. 

@ Eirien: ICH Geheimnisse für mich behalten???? Du müsstest mich besser kennen.. HAHA … alle schmutzigen                  Geheimnisse werde ich schreiben… :-) stell dich schon mal drauf ein

So nun viel Spass

+++++

Kapitel 5

Entscheidungen

Sie kämpften bis Ende August in den Nördlichen Wäldern von Arnor. Bis sie wieder in den Süden geschickt wurden. Aragorn hatte sie gerufen. Sie kamen Anfang September in Bree an. Und verbrachten mal wieder viel Zeit im Pony. Sie warteten auf Aragorn und nicht nur auf ihn. Denn auch Natila müsste jetzt wieder zurückkehren aus ihrem Liebes-Abenteuer Lothlorien. 

Am  Abend des 6. Tages kam endlich Aragorn an. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Wir treffen uns eine Stunde nach Mitternacht in meinem Quartier im Pony. Bitte vertreibt euch eure Zeit so unauffällig wie möglich" sagte er. Eirien ging draußen ein wenig spazieren. Plötzlich sah sie eine helle Gestalt aus dem nahe gelegenen Wald. 

Es war Callendil. „Hallo Freundin, du siehst besser aus. Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben warst du etwas, sagen wir mal, durch den Wind." Eirien ging auf sie zu und sie umarmten sich. „Wahrlich schön dich wieder zusehen. Ist es dir gut ergangen in deinem Lande?" „Sicher, zu Hause ist es doch immer am schönsten. Und ich war nicht alleine!" Da fiel es erst Eirien ein: „Wo ist sie?" „Sie ist im Inn und schläft schon. War ziemlich anstrengend die Reise!" sagte Callendil. „Nur von der Reise?" Eirien lächelte und sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit, bis Eirien beinahe die Zeit vergessen hätte. 

„Ich muss zur Zusammenkunft mit Aragorn!" sagte sie schnell zu Callendil, als sie sich bereits auf den Rückweg machte. „Ja ich weiss, viel Erfolg!" sagte Callendil noch und verschwand genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. 

Diese verdammten Elbenmäntel, dachte Eirien noch. Als sie im Inn ankam traf sie auf Aramir. „Komm hoch Eirien wir sind spät dran!" 

Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf zu den Fremdenzimmern. Sie hörten jemanden hinter einer Tür weinen, und das weinen kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Eirien ging zu Tür und Aramir sagte: „Ich werde schon mal vorgehen." Eirien machte die Tür auf und sah wie Natila im Schoß von Halbarad lag und weinte. „Was hat dieser Elben – Bastard dir angetan? Ich hab's geschworen, ich bring ihn um!" 

Doch Natila lächelte, kam ihr entgegen und umarmte sie „Liebste Freundin, es ist auch schön dich wieder zusehen!" Eirien entschuldigte sich. Natila wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit Haldir und mir. Ich hab mich so gefreut euch wieder zusehen. Ihr habt mir gefehlt!" Eirien sah zu Halbarad rüber: „Ja, ja als ob du Zeit gehabt hättest an deine Menschen hier zu denken! Los erzähl mir alles und lass NICHTS aus!" 

„Wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen rüber zu Aragorn – er hat mit geschickt um dich zu holen Schwester" sagte Halbarad.  Er sah beide Frauen an. Eirien sah Halbarad verlegen an: „Natürlich hast ja Recht. Darüber reden wir morgen, Natila!" 

In Aragorns Zimmer angekommen stellten die drei fest, dass Aragorn bereits vor den versammelten Waldläufern sprach. Sie setzten sich leise dazu und lauschten den Worten ihres Stammesfürsten.

Er sprach von den Dingen, die erledigt werden müssen, jetzt da das Böse zurückgekehrt war. 

Die Halblinge müssen noch besser beschützt werden, und Gondor brauchte dringend Verstärkung. Bei dem Namen ging sofort Eiriens Herz auf. Sie wollte sich unbedingt der Einheit nach Gondor anschließen, obgleich es der gefährlichere Auftrag war. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als sie hörte, dass Natila und Halbarad auch mitgingen. 

Die Versammlung wurde langsam aufgelöst und die Waldläufer gingen einzeln, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, das Inn.  Die Zeiten waren schlimm genug.  

Eirien wollte auf Natila warten, aber sie spürte, dass Aragorn mit ihr und Halbarad noch alleine sprechen wollte, so ging sie ebenfalls und suchte ihr Zimmer auf. 

Dort suchte sie schon alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Wenn es nach ihr ging könnte es sofort losgehen. Wer braucht schon Schlaf. Die Dúnedain können tagelang ohne auskommen. Das würde sie auch schaffen! 

Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch schon Natila in ihr Zimmer. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal herzlich. „Es ist wirklich schön dich wieder zusehen Kleine!" sagte Natila mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der zwischen Freude, Hoffnung und bösen Vorahnungen lag. „Lass und noch etwas zusammen sitzen und über das erlebte erzählen" 

Eirien erzählte ihre Erlebnisse in Arnor, ohne ihr Treffen mit Elrohir zu erwähnen. Natila erzählte was sie im goldenen Wald erlebte, ohne größer auf die Elben einzugehen. Aber man sah es in ihren Augen, wenn sie von Haldir sprach, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. 

Als der Morgen langsam hereinbrach gingen sie noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. 

Am nächsten Tag zogen sie mit über 20 Mann nach Gondor. Es war eine beschwerliche Reise, da sie versuchten unerkannt und unentdeckt zu bleiben. Sie waren Waldläufer, so gelang es ihnen, sogar so eine große Gruppe ungesehen durch die Pforte von Rohan zu kommen.

In Minas Tirith angekommen wurden sie als Söldner willkommen geheißen. Es sah wirklich nicht gut aus an der Ostfront. Die Angriffe Mordors wurden verstärkt. Aber noch hielt die natürliche Grenze des Anduin. Die Ostseite Osgiliath musste allerdings aufgegeben werden.

Die Waldläufer, die sich als „Nordmenschen" zu erkennen gegeben haben waren willkommen.

Sie erhielten Quartiere im untersten Ring. Boromir war in der Festung und als er hörte welche neuen Söldner angekommen waren, ging er sofort in ihre Unterkünfte. Als er ihre Zimmer betrat ging er sofort freudig auf Eirien zu, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Halbarad verließ überstürzt den Raum. Natila lächelte Boromir zu und sagte: „Es ist uns eine Ehre für ich kämpfen zu dürfen". Dann verließ sie ebenfalls den Raum. 

Da waren sie nun alleine Eirien und Boromir. Sie strahlte ihn an. „Es ist ja so gut dich wieder zusehen mein Heermeister" Er lächelte: „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Eirien aus dem Norden. Es tut gut dich zu sehen, jetzt wo die Zeiten so schlecht sind." Er ging an die Tür und verschloss sie. Er wollte nicht wieder gestört werden und Eirien wollte es ebenfalls nicht. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie leidenschaftlich in den Arm. „Ich werde es geschehen lassen!" sagte Eirien zu sich selbst und vergrub alle anderen Gefühle tief in ihrem inneren.

 Boromir küsste sie und legte sie auf eines der Betten die im Raum standen. Eirien sah ihn mit ihren schönen schwarzen Augen an, sie sagten ja. Und so geschah es, das mitten in den Kriegswirren Gondors zwei Menschen in den Unterkünften der Armee die Welt um sich vergaßen, wenigstens für eine  Stunde.

Am Abend trafen sich die Gefährten zum Abendmahl. Eirien kam als letzte, aber alleine. Sie setzte sich neben Natila, die etwas Platz machte. Natila lächelte sie an: „Na einen schönen Nachmittag gehabt?" Eirien lächelte nur zurück und schwieg. Natila brauchte nichts erzählt zu werden. Sie sah es. 

Und noch jemand wusste es. Halbarad saß gegenüber und unterhielt sich gerade mit Jovenor als Eirien kam. Er sah sie an und ihm war klar was geschehen war. Er spürte einen Stich mitten ins Herz. Eirien beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er stand auf und ging hinaus. Eirien hatte nur noch gesehen wie sich die Tür schloss. „Wo geht Halbarad hin?" wollte sie von Jovenor wissen. „Keine Ahnung, er ist einfach aufgestanden und verschwunden." 

Natila sah besorgt zur Tür. „Ich sehe mal nach, ich bin mit dem Essen sowieso fertig." Sie verließ ebenfalls den Essensraum. 

Eirien unterhielt sich noch ausgiebig mit Aramir und Jovenor, bevor sie kurz nach Mitternacht zu den Schlafunterkünften ging.Boromir war bereits zurück zu seinen Truppen gegangen. 

Als sie in den Raum kam saßen Halbarad und Natila noch da und unterhielten sich. Doch das Gespräch stoppte als sie Eirien sahen: „Was ist los? Geheimnisse vor mir?" fragte sie mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. „Immer doch kleine. Du weißt doch, wir – Nordmenschen -  sind ein komisches Volk." So legten sich alle in ihre Betten und versuchten ein letztes Mal gut in einem Bett zu schlafen. 

Alle taten so als würden sie schlafen. Doch alle lagen wach. Natila's Herz sehnte sich nach Lorien und ihrem Haldir, Eirien dachte an Boromir und ihr so wundervolles Erlebnis mit ihm. Und Halbarad lag wach und stellte sich vor, was Eirien wohl am Nachmittag gemacht hatte mit dem Heermeister. Er wünschte sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben im Kampf zu fallen! 

In der gleichen Woche ging die Gruppe Waldläufer mit Boromir's Heer zurück an den Anduin um die dort stationierten Einheiten abzulösen. 

Fast ein Jahre waren sie in Gondor. Es war ein stetiger Angriff und Rückzug aus Mordor, der aber immer gut abgewehrt werden konnte. In einer Juni Nacht schließlich brach es über sie herein. Hunderte von Orks und Haradrim griffen an. 

Doch Gondor wehrte den Angriff gut ab bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als plötzlich alle starr vor Angst wurden. Den  neun Schwarze Reiten verließen Minas Morgul, der Turm der fest in Mordors Hand lag. Sie hinterließen Schrecken und Tod. Doch Boromir hielt seine Mannen beisammen und so konnte das Übel zurück ins Morgultal getrieben werden. 

Doch ihre Verluste waren hoch. Die Waldläufer alleine verloren 5 Mann. Als Halbarad's Gruppe von drei Seiten angegriffen wurde rettete er Eiriens Leben, in dem er sich hinter sie warf als ein Pfeil auf sie abgeschossen wurde. Er wurde verwundet, konnte jedoch bald wieder in den Einsatz zurück. Keiner hatte je erfahren, was er an jenem Junimorgen für sie getan hatte, denn nur der Ork, der den Pfeil abschoss hatte es gesehen und er konnte ohne seinen Kopf nichts mehr sagen.

In den Sommermonaten ließen die Kämpfe kaum nach. Boromirs Einheit war nun meist in Ithilien unterwegs, und versuchte es so gut es ging freizuhalten. 

In einer heißen Augustnacht wurde Eirien von leisem Stöhnen geweckt. Es war Boromir, der im Lager nebenan schlief. Sie ging zu ihm rüber, wurde von den Wachen durchgelassen. Sie weckte ihn auf und fragte: „Was schlechtes geträumt?" Sie strich ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Vorahnung so scheint es mir. Mir war als würde eine Dunkelheit aus dem Osten kommen, wie ein Unwetter. Im Westen gab es noch ein bleiches Licht das sprach zu mir: Von  Morgul, Zeichen und  dem Ende, da Isildurs Fluch erwacht sei. Mein Bruder hatte diesen Traum oft. Das erste Mal am Vorabend, als wir so plötzlich aus Mordor angegriffen wurden. Ich muss etwas unternehmen. Ich werde mit  meinem Vater beraten." Eirien sah ihn sorgevoll an. „Das ist wirklich nicht gut!" sie stand auf und wollte hinausgehen als sie Natila am Eingang sah. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck versprach auch nichts Gutes. 

In der nächsten Woche übergab Boromir seine Einheit an seinen Bruder Faramir und ging zurück nach Minas Tirith mit den Waldläufern als Geleitschutz. In der Festung angelangt ging er sofort nach oben in den Weißen Turm wo sein Vater war. Die Waldläufer wurden wieder in den Gästeunterkünften untergebracht. Boromir ließ Eirien, Halbarad und Natila am übernächsten Tag zu sich in den Turm rufen. 

Es war ein beeindruckendes Bauwerk. Sie wurden direkt zu Boromirs Gemächern geführt und er kam gleich zur Sache als sie sich setzten: „Ich möchte nach Bruchtal reisen, und mir Rat bei Herrn Elrond holen. Wie es heißt ist er der weiseste aller Elben. Vielleicht kann er das Rätsel unserer Träume lösen. Da ihr bereits schon dort gewesen seid, bitte ich euch mich zu begleiten. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr von meinen Soldaten von den Fronten abziehen." Halbarad stand sofort auf und sagte nur: „Es wird uns eine Ehre sein!" 

Bruchtal – Panik überkam Eirien an den Gedanken daran. Aber nein sie wollte doch diese Gefühle nicht mehr haben. 

Am übernächsten Tag drauf ging die Reise zurück über die Pforte von Rohan Richtung Norden. Je weiter die Gruppe voran kam umso nervöser wurden alle.  Boromir, er wusste nicht was auf ihn zukam. Natila, weil sie Angst hatte Boromir die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft zu sagen. Halbarad stellte sich vor was Eirien wohl in Bruchtal machen würde. Eirien hatte Panik auf Elrohir zu treffen. Ihre Angst wurde immer größer je näher sie an Bruchtal herankamen. 

Eines Abend ging Eirien zu Natila und beichtete ihr ihre Angst: „Natila, ich kann nicht mit nach Bruchtal. Bitte frage nicht warum!" Natila sah sie verwundert an: „Du kannst das nicht machen. Auch wenn du nicht über das warum reden willst. Du musst dich deiner Angst stellen. Du warst jetzt so viele  Jahre nicht mehr dort. Vielleicht hast du es ja vergessen mein Kind. Bruchtal ist deine Heimat! Arwen ist sicher auch hier und würde sich über einen Besuch von dir freuen. Versuche deine Dämonen zu vertreiben!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das erreichen möchte" entgegnete Eirien „Bitte zwinge mich nicht zu irgendwelchen Festen oder Zusammenkünfte. Ich komme mit, aber nur wenn ich die Zeit in meinem Hause ALLEINE verbringen kann!"  

So kam es, dass die Gruppe am 25. Oktober im Jahre 3018 den Torbogen von Bruchtal durchschritt. Es war wie eine andere Welt. Sofort hatte man das Gefühl in Frieden eingebettet zu sein. Die Gruppe wurde gleich freundlich begrüßt. Eirien brachte sofort ihr Pferd in den Stall und traf dort auf Figwit. 

Sie wollte eigentlich sofort kehrt machen, doch der Elb hatte sie schon entdeckt und kam auf sie zu: „Meine liebe Eirien schön dich wieder zusehen." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und nahm sie dann in den Arm. Da spürte Eirien die Herzlichkeit die von ihm ausging. „Nicht alle Elben sind schlecht…" ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Mein lieber Figwit wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!" Er lächelte und sagte: „Darf ich dich zu deinem Haus begleiten? Du hast mir so viel zu erzählen." Mit einem Lächeln hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen zusammen zum See.

Sie war erwachsen geworden, dachte Figwit sofort und strich ihr übers Haar. Sie gingen ins Haus und Eirien erzählte Figwit von den Abenteuern in Gondor und Arnor bis es an die Tür klopfte. Es war Arwen. Figwit verbeugte sich und verließ das Haus. Eirien kam auf Arwen zu und verbeugte sich. „Es ist so schön sie wieder zusehen Herrin!" Arwen lächelte und nahm Eirien in den Arm: „Bitte sage Arwen, wir sind doch Freunde und nicht Herr und Bediensteter. Du bist eine große Kriegerin geworden. Das weiss ich genau und darüber bin ich sehr stolz, _niben__ lotheg"_

Eirien lächelte: „Danke – Arwen – ich tue nur meine Pflicht und dies tu ich gerne, für dich und Mittelerde!" „Kämpfe gut und für Aragorn! Er möge zu dem werden, zu dem er bestimmt ist. Sei ihm eine große Hilfe" Sie schaute Eirien mit ihren Elbenaugen an. Hoffnung lag darin, Hoffnung, dass alles gut würde! Arwen stand auf und ging wieder. „Wir sehen uns später!" 

Eirien blieb alleine zurück. Sie dachte an Arwen, ja sie liebte Aragorn das wusste sie schon lange, doch sie dachte nie daran, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Es war doch Aragorn. Ihm konnte doch nichts passieren. Da dachte sie an ihren Unfall mit ihm und das Blut! Er war ja auch nur  aus Fleisch und Blut. Eirien schwor sich Aragorn mit ihrem Leben zu schützen komme was da wolle, für Arwen.

 Ihre Hütte kam ihr auf einmal zu klein vor. Sie ging hinaus zum See. Von weitem sah sie eine Gestalt in einem weißen Kleid unter einem Baum kauern. Sie ging hin. Es war Natila die leise vor sich hinweinte. Eirien nahm ihre Hand auf  Natilas Schulter. „Bruchtal mach die Menschen, die herkommen, unglücklich" sagte Eirien. Natila sah sie mit ihren feuchten Augen an. „Es ist nicht die Schuld Imladris. Dieser Ort ist so wundervoll. Wir bringen unsere Sorgen und Traurigkeit, die wir in uns tragen, hierher. Ich vermisse ihn so, Eirien!" Tränen liefen Natila herunter. Sie fielen sich in ihre Arme. Eirien strich ihr über die Haare und sprach: „Komm, lass uns etwas spazieren gehen, es wird uns beiden gut tun!".

So gingen die beiden im schönen Garten von Bruchtal spazieren und sahen doch die Schönheit nicht. Wortlos gingen sie drauflos bis sie auf eine Gruppe Elben trafen. Natila sah hoch und strahlte: „Elladan, Elrohir da seit ihr ja!"  Eirien sah erschrocken hoch. Sie sah diese sturmgrauen Augen und ihr Herz setzte aus. Sie machte kehrt und floh. Elladan nahm im gleichen Augenblick Natila hoch und begrüßte sie. Sie rannte los ohne auf ihren Weg zu achten. Sie traf auf Halbarad und hatte ihn fast umgehauen. Er wollte gerade sie ansprechen und sie umarmen als er den verwirrten Blick in ihren Augen sah. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal und lief weiter. Er machte sich Sorgen schaute ihr noch mal nach, dachte darüber nach ihr nachzulaufen doch da war auch schon Elladan bei ihm. 

Eirien hatte ihre Hütte erreicht und ging hinein. Sie sah sich um und zog sich was frischen an. Sie hatte das Gefühl  schmutzig zu sein. Ein Bad wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Sie ging hinaus zu See und badete. Auf der anderen Seite des Ufers stand ein einsamer Mann uns sah hinüber, als er Eirien sah fasste er den Entschluss,  ihr alles zu sagen. Mutig ging er um den See und dachte darüber nach wie er ihr seine Liebe gestehen sollte. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Da kam Boromir vom Weg daher und ging direkt auf Eirien zu sie stieg aus dem Wasser und lief, nackt wie war, auf ihn zu. Boromir nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich als er sie sanft auf den Boden legte. Halbarad machte kehrt und floh Richtung Haupthaus. 

Eirien sah Boromir verängstigt an und löste sich von ihm. Sie zog sich ihr Kleid über und sagte zu ihm: „Verzeih mir aber ich kann nicht! Es ist dieser Ort, ER, ach ich weiss auch nicht. Bitte dränge mich nicht!" Boromir stellte sich vor sie hin: „Ich werde dich niemals zu etwas zwingen. Dafür schätze ich dich viel zu sehr." Ich muss gehen. Das Abschiedsfest beginnt und wir müssen uns noch umziehen. Bis später." Und schon war er auf dem Weg zurück zu seiner Unterkunft. Eirien stand ganz alleine da, am See, und schaute Boromir nach. Nein sie würde auf  KEINEN FALL zum Bankett gehen. ER würde dort sein. Sie ging zielstrebig zu ihrem Haus und lief darin auf und ab. 

 Es war eigentlich genauso wie sie es verlassen hatte. Sie hatte nicht viele persönliche Sachen zurückgelassen, außer ein paar Kleider und Gegenstände vom Haus. Draußen war es ruhig geworden. Es waren alle auf dem Festbankett. Also ging sie vor die Tür und setzt sich auf die Terrasse und genoss den schönen Herbsttag. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen auffressen lassen. Als der Abend voran schritt kam jemand aus dem Haupthaus. Es war eine Elbin, die Eirien Essen brachte. Sie nahm danken das Tablett und ging damit hinein und stellte es auf den Tisch. Sie merkte, dass sie Hunger hatte. Sie machte Wasser heiß für einen schönen Tee. Kräuter standen immer noch fein säuberlich im Regal. 

Als sie dabei war den Tee zu trinken und das gute Elbenessen zu genießen klopfte es. Es war beinahe Mitternacht, wer konnte es nur sein. Sie hatte wieder Angst, was wäre wen ER es ist. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Doch es war Boromir. „Ich hab mich vom Fest verabschiedet. Bevor ich morgen mit den Gefährten davon ziehe möchte ich mich noch von dir verabschieden. Waldläufer!" Eirien ließ ihn herein. „Möchtest du einen Tee?"  fragte Eirien. Er nickte. Zusammen saßen sie da in dem kleinen Haus in Bruchtal, dass Eirien erhalten hatte. Boromir erzähle ihr von seinen Ängsten um Gondor und dass ihn die Anderen nicht verstehen! „Wusstest du von Aragorn?" fragte er sie schließlich. Eirien hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. „Ich kenne Aragorn und ich weiss, dass er nur das Beste für Gondor will. Er will deinem Haus sicher nichts wegnehmen. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass er König wird!" 

Er sah sie ernst an: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Er sieht unsicher aus. Wie soll so jemand die Menschen vereinen. Nein nicht dieser Mann!" Eirien strich mit ihrer Hand ihm über die Wange. „Ach Boromir, du musst vertrauen haben. Gondor ist stark! Sie werden es vollbringen, genau wie du!" Sie sah ihn mit ihren tief schwarzen Augen an. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. Sie nahm seinen Kopf und zog ihn zu sich rüber. Sie küsste ihn. Sie standen gleichzeitig auf und gingen zu ihrem Bett. Er zog ihr das Elbenkleid über den Kopf so schnell es nur ging. Sie zog ihm den Waffenrock aus. Dann das Hemd. Sie fielen auf das Bett und ihre nackte Haut klebte aneinander. Während sie gemeinsam seine Hose auszogen ging draußen im Garten ein einsamer Mann spazieren. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Eirien in den Armen Boromirs und es war ein schönes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich sicher und beschützt in seinen Armen. Sie küsste ihn wach. „Mein lieber Heermeister, es ist Zeit. Eure Reise beginnt." Sie zogen sich an und gingen gemeinsam zum Haupthaus. Eirien hatte keine Angst. Nicht solange Boromir in ihrer Nähe war. Sie gingen in seine Unterkunft und er packte seine Tasche. Ein Elb kam herein und bat Boromir zum großen Tor zu kommen. Sie gingen gemeinsam hin. Boromir begrüße die Anwesenden, Aragorn warf er nur einen scharfen Blick zu. Eirien stellte sich in die hinterste Ecke die sie finden konnte. Sie wollte nicht gesehen werden. Boromir verabschiedete sich von den Dúnedain  die so lange seine Gefährten waren. Natila bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange und er lächelte sie an. „Leb wohl kleine Dúnedain, pass auf dich und vor allem auf Eirien auf!"

Er ging zu Eirien, küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Wir sehen uns wieder, in Gondor wenn die silbernen Trompeten geblasen werden!" Er lächelte und trat zur Gruppe der 9 Gefährten, die loszogen Mittelerde vom Bösen zu befreien. 

 Eirien stand noch da bis die Gruppe nach links um die Ecke bogen. Dann machte sie schnell kehrt um in ihr Haus zurückzukehren. Halbarad stand bei Elrohir und beide Männer sahen zu ihr rüber und in seinen Augen konnte man Traurigkeit sehen. „Komm Elrohir, lass uns etwas trinken gehen!" sagte er zu dem Elben und sie gingen ins Haupthaus. Arwen stand noch lange da und sah zu dem nun leeren Torbogen. 

Natila sah wie sich Eirien aus dem Staub machen wollte und holte sie schnell ein. Sie hakte sich bei Eirien unter und sprach: „So jetzt hab ich dich. Jetzt musst du mir alles erzählen. Lass ja nichts aus." Sie mussten beide lachen. Das tat ihnen beiden gut. „Ich werde dir nichts erzählen!" sagte Eirien schließlich. „Ich werde dich nicht loslassen bist du mir erzählt hast was los ist!" sagte Natila und hielt Eirien feste. „ Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, das ist alles!" „Welchen?" fragte Natila sofort „Nicht hier, lass uns in mein Haus gehen." Sie gingen ins Haus von Eirien und sie machte einen Tee. „Nun mal los!" drängte Natila. „Gestern Abend bin ich etwas spazieren gewesen!" „Ja, nachdem du die Flucht ergriffen hast und Halbarad über den Haufen gerannt hast!" „Lässt du mich bitte jetzt ausreden, sonst kannst du dir gleich eine eigene Geschichte ausdenken!" „Nein nun los erzähl!"

 Eirien erzählte was am Abend geschehen war. Sie war sichtlich verwirrt, als sie über das Geschehene nachdachte. „Ich verstehe das gar nicht, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert. Es hatte einfach Klick gemacht und .. Ich habe doch noch nie.." Sie brach ab und sah zu Boden. „Schon gut . Irgendwann macht es immer Klick. Manchmal sogar öfters. Mann darf eben nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, Kücken. Die Zukunft wird's zeigen ob wir richtig gehandelt haben!" „Mein Kind es wurde aber wirklich Zeit, dass du mal auf andere Gedanken kommst! Sagst du es Halbarad?" wollte Natila wissen. "Das geht ihn doch wohl nichts an oder?" „Ich denke schon ein wenig. Aber das ist deine Sache. Komm lass uns noch Tee trinken." Natila sah nachdenklich nach draußen. 

Sie blieben in Bruchtal, auf Wunsch Arwens. Die anderen Dúnedain gingen zurück nach Arnor. Dort wartete genug Arbeit auf sie. Eine Woche nachdem die Gefährten des Ringes gingen kam Callendil, sie hatte Natila einen Brief von ihrem Haldir überreicht. Sie war ganz aufgeregt. Sie machte ihn aber nicht sofort auf sondern ging in ihr Zimmer. Eirien schnappte sich Callendil und die zwei Frauen sprachen über ihr erlebtes in der letzten Zeit. 

Zwei Wochen verbrachten sie so ruhig und erholsam in Bruchtal. Callendil war viel mit Natila zusammen und Halbarad besuchte immer öfters Eirien, die kaum Ihr Haus verließ, nicht einmal, als Elrohir mit seinem Bruder fortzog. Eirien und Halbarad Verhältnis wurde inniger. Er war wahrlich ein Freund für sie. Sie redeten und sie lachten viel! Halbarad genoss es. Wenn er nur in ihrer Nähe sein konnte war er schon zufrieden. Er brauchte gar nicht mehr, auch wenn es sein größter Wunsch gewesen wäre. Doch er spürte, dass Eirien ihn niemals Lieben würde. Dieser Gondorianer, ging es in seinem Kopf rund. Er machte Boromir dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Herz sich vor Sehnsucht verzehrte. 

An einem Nachmittag hatte Natila Eirien mal wieder in ihrem Haus besucht, da sie sie sonst nicht zu Gesicht bekommten würde. „Komm meine Kleine, lass uns etwas spazieren gehen. Die Sonne scheint so schön!" Eirien zierte sich erst, ging aber dann doch mit. Natila sagte zu Eirien: „Hätte mir jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass du dich in Bruchtal mit Halbarad amüsierst, hätte ich ihn für verrückt gehalten." „Wir sind GUTE FREUNDE, mehr nicht!" verteidigte sich Eirien „Er vertreibt mir die Zeit bis wir endlich wieder weiterziehen. Ich habe schon Schwielen am Hintern vom vielen sitzen. Meine Hand möchte sein Schwert führen." „Du wirst früh genug im Blut waten! Genieße die Zeit. Wir wissen nicht ob es das letzte Mal ist!" „Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Selbst mit Arwen kann ich nicht sprechen Sie ist so abwesend. Sorgen plagen sie genug. Da braucht sie nicht auch noch mich!" „Dann wird es dich freuen" sagte Natila „Dass Halbarad vorhin Nachricht bekommen hat. Wir haben den Befehl nach Arnor zurückzukehren. Die Grenzen werden von den Ostlingen bedroht und auch deine alte Heimat will einen Stück vom Kuchen abhaben. Wir werden in 3 Tagen aufbrechen."

 Eirien bekam auf einmal ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht: „Ich glaube nicht, dass _du_ sehr davon begeistert sein wirst, dreh dich mal um." Natila schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft durch die Nase. Sie wusste, bevor sie sich umdrehte wer hinter ihr stand: „Ich dachte du…" mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn ihr Gemahl nahm sie schon fest in die Arme und küsste sie. Eirien lächelte Haldir zu und zog sich zurück.

 Auf dem Rückweg in ihr Haus traf sie auf Halbarad. „Hast du ihn schon gesehen?" fragte sie ihn. „Ja ich habe Haldir am Tor empfangen. Ist es nicht schön Natila endlich wieder glücklich zu sehen?" sagte Halbarad. „Ja sicher. Sie haben ganz bestimmt ihren Spaß". Halbarad nahm Eirien in den Arm und schlenderte mit ihr zurück zum Haus und atmete tief ihren Duft ein, den er so sehr liebte.

In den letzten 3 Tagen sah man nichts von Natila und Haldir, sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit in seiner Unterkunft. Ab und zu sah man sie eng umschlungen durch den Garten ziehen. Aber keiner störte sie. Dann kam endlich der Tag der Abreise. Eirien konnte es kaum erwarten. Sie stand schon früh da und packte ihr Pferd. Halbarad kam kurze Zeit später auch und versorgte Natilas Pferd gleich mit. Callendil kümmerte sich um ihres und Haldir's Pferd. Sie würde ihren Bruder zurück nach Lothlorien begleiten. Sie wollte da sein für ihr Volk jetzt wo es bedroht wurde. 

Als alle fertig waren ging Halbarad zu Natila und Haldir um ihnen Bescheid zu geben. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie und das Leuchten in Natilas Augen verlosch und große Sorgen sah man in ihnen. „Na ihr beiden. Schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt, euer Liebes-Nest zu verlassen" sagte Eirien lächelnd. Haldir sah sie verständnislos an „Wir.." doch Natila sagte schnell: „Eheliche Pflichten meine Liebe!" sie lachten beide, was Haldir noch mehr verwirrte und Halbarad sagte nur „Weiber" Die Gruppe wurde von Elrond verabschiedet und durchs Tor begleitet. Callendil verabschiedete sich kurz von alle anderen dann ritt sie auch schon los.

Haldir verabschiedete sich von Halbarad und Eirien mit einem Handschlag. Die Beiden gingen vor. Eirien sah, wie Haldir und Natila sich verabschiedeten. Es war hart für beide. Natila kam zu ihnen, es war ein kurzer Abschied. Sie ritten los, Haldir rief Natila noch nach: „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich!" Natila sah fragend ihn fragend an, doch er ritt schon fort. Aber sie würde es schon finden, dachte Eirien. 

Fortsetzung folgt..

Oh jeh.. wie dir das Enden… garstiger Boromir! Wie kann er nur!! Mein armer Halbarad

Was wird nur geschehen..

Was wir der Krieg bringen

Wird alles gut

Wir Haldir nach Helms Klamm ziehen

Wird Eirien Boromir heiraten??

Wird Elrohir… Elladan heiraten? Oder liebt er doch nur sich)

Wird Eirien die Welt in den Untergang stürzen, wenn sie Aragorn erschießt…

Das alles und viel mehr gibt es in unserer nächsten Folge


	6. Der Krieg beginnt

Ein wildes Leben   
  


Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              ok es ist soweit Helms Klamm kommt

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, Halbarad, Elladan

                                Elrohir, Aragorn … das Pferd… Orks..usw..

                                 OK Natila und Haldir gehören offiziell zusammen

Danke an alle reviewer… und die dies noch werden wollen *blinzel*

@ seni: das ist in den besten Familien vorgekommen, dass man mal Zwillige verwechselt… soll sogar mal unserem geliebten Galadhrim passiert sein ;-) … und es wird noch dunkler… 

@little Lion: als ob ICH unserem Haldir was antun würde….(schnief) packt man Pferde nicht?? Ich kenn mich da überhaupt nicht aus… also ich hab mehr Ahnung  von Elbenbögen :-)

@ Eichen: Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt auf deine nächste Ausrede

**********************************

  
Kapitel 6   
Der Krieg beginnt  
  
Die drei Waldläufer machten sich auf nach Fornost, Sie wurden zur Gruppe von Tesarion geschickt, damit sie wieder vereint waren. Sie kämpften gegen Angmar, dass immer wieder versuchte Arnor zu besetzten. Von allen kämpfte Eirien am verbissensten. Jeder Ork den sie tötete war ein Sieg für sie persönlich. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, was man ihr als Kind angetan hatte.   
  
Als die Angriffe nachließen, es war bereits das neue Jahr angebrochen, wurden Halbarad und Natila unruhig. Sie hatten jetzt schon seit Monaten nichts aus dem Süden gehört. Sie machten sich große Sorgen um Aragorn. Aber sie blieben und streiften durch die Wälder auf der Suche nach Feinden. Es war Februar als Halbarad beschloss etwas zu unternehmen. Am abendlichen Lagerfeuer erzählte er seine Pläne: „Ich bin beunruhigt, etwas geschieht im Süden und wir sollten dort sein. Lasst uns nach Bruchtal gehen und Herrn Elrond um Hilfe bitten." Die anwesenden Dúnedain waren sofort damit einverstanden, nur Eirien verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Wie konnten sich die Anderen so sicher sein, dass Aragorn in Gefahr war? Doch sie brachen am nächsten Morgen Richtung Bruchtal auf.   
  
Nach nur 4 Tagen schnellen Ritts durchschritten sie das Tor von Imladris. Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Halbarad wurde sofort zu Elrond vorgelassen. Jovenor und Aramir verzogen sich in ihre zugewiesenen Unterkünfte. Eirien und Natila gingen ein Stück spazieren Richtung Eiriens Haus. Unterwegs liefen sie zwei Elben in die Arme, Elladan und Elrohir waren in Bruchtal. Natila strahlte und wurde sofort von Elladan hochgenommen und wieder abgesetzt: „Schön dich zu sehen Natila, willkommen in Imladris. Schöne Frauen sind immer willkommen! Dein Schoßhund hast du auch mitgebracht wie ich sehen!"   
Eirien wollte ihm gleich an die Gurgel doch Elrohir übernahm die Initiative: „Eirien es ist schön dich in Imladris zu sehen!" Er warf ihr einen sehnsüchtigen Blick rüber. „Und Bruder, halt dich zurück wenn du noch mit in den Süden reiten willst!" „Ich muss fort!" flüsterte Eirien und drehte sich um und lief so schnell sie konnte, ohne aufzufallen. Sie ging zu ihren Haus und ging hinein. Erstmal durchatmen. Was war das nur, warum wurde sie immer noch so durcheinander wenn sie auf Elrohir traf. Wollte sie nicht lieber Boromir? Sie hörte tief in ihr Herz und die Antwort die sie hörte gefiel ich nicht.   
  
Sie beschloss etwas spazieren zu gehen, am See entlang, wo sonst nie jemand ist. Gerade als sie das Haus verlassen wollte kam Aramir: „Eirien hast du es schon gehört?" „Was?" fragte sie verwirrt. Aramir sagte schnell und außer Atem: „Es geht in den Süden mit Elrond's Söhnen, aber ohne die Frauen!" „Wie ohne Frauen?" fragte Eirien. „Halbarad hat eine Abmachung mit Elrond, dass nur die Männer reiten. Ich suche Natila hast du sie gesehen?" „Nein, ich werde mich um sie kümmern! Geh du zu Jovenor und den anderen und klär sie auf!" befahl Eirien und machte sich auf die Suche nach Natila. 

Nach einiger Zeit fand sie sie auch. Die Dúnadan war an einen Baum gelehnt und musste sich übergeben. Eirien ging zu ihr: „Ich hab's schon gehört. Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, Natila! Sie brauchen jeden Mann dort unten und sicher auch uns! Aragorn wusste es ja schließlich! Wir können ja einfach mit einem späteren Trupp gehen." Natila sah sie mit flehenden Augen an: „Ich muss mein Schicksal erfüllen Eirien!" sagte sie leise.   
  
Halbarad zog mit Elrond's Söhnen und den Dúnedain Richtung Süden. Alles Bitten und Flehen hatte nichts genützt, Halbarad blieb hart und ließ Natila nicht mit ziehen.   
Erst einige Stunden später stellten Eirien und Natila fest, dass Aramir es geschafft hatte sich unter die Dúnedain zu schmuggeln. 

Eirien hatte bereits tief und fest geschlafen, als es an ihre Tür klopfte. Es war Figwit: „Komm schnell mit Eirien, Natila geht es nicht gut. Arwen benötigt deine Hilfe!" Sie zog sich an und sie gingen zusammen in Natila's Unterkunft. Arwen war bereits an ihrem Bett. Draußen graute schon langsam der Morgen. Eirien setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm Natila's Hand. „Was ist mit ihr geschehen?" fragte sie Arwen leise. „Wir wissen es nicht. Wir fanden sie ohnmächtig Auf der Terrasse." 

Da bewegte sich Natila und öffnete die Augen. „Du hast uns Sorgen gemacht Natila" sprach Arwen „was hast du nur gemacht?" „Nichts, Arwen. Es geht mir gut. Es war nur ein Schwindel. Wahrscheinlich die Aufregung. Ich bleibe einfach noch eine Weile liegen, dann geht es mir gleich besser. Vielleicht kann man mir noch etwas zu Essen bringen, danach werde ich noch etwas schlafen" gab Natila schnell zur Antwort. Eirien glaubte den Ausführungen nicht, doch sie schwieg. Arwen sprach: „Wie du wünscht. Du brauchst Ruhe in deinem Zustand!" Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. 

Eirien sah ihr nach und fragte, nachdem die Türe verschossen war: „Was für ein Zustand?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, sicher meinte sie die Aufregung, dass wir nicht fortkommen können. Ich habe aber eine große Bitte an dich Eirien. Du musst mir aber blind vertrauen, tust du's?" „Ich werde für dich durchs Feuer gehen wenn du es möchtest" antwortete Eirien schnell. „Ich habe nicht vor hier zubleiben. Ich erzähle dir alles unterwegs. Wir haben keine Zeit. Sattele unsere Pferde und bring sie schon mal nach draußen. Ich werde mit Proviant und allem was nötig ist nachkommen. Beeile dich. Wir treffen uns an der großen Eiche hinter der Straße nach Süden." „Wie du möchtest. Ich wollte eh hier nicht versauern!"   
  
Eirien machte sich davon und holte ihre Sachen aus dem Haus und ging zu den Stallungen. Sie packte die Pferde und führte sie geräuschlos nach draußen zur Eiche. Dort wartete sie auf Natila. Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie auch schon, mit zwei großen Beuteln. Sie bestiegen die Pferde und ritten im Galopp davon. Als sie aus der Reichweite von Bruchtal kamen erzählte Natila Eirien was sie gehört hatte: „Elrond hat Haldir mit einer Armee Elben nach Rohan geschickt! Er will dass mein Gemahl nach Rohan geht! Eirien ich habe es in meinen Träumen gesehen. Er darf nicht nach Rohan. Wir müssen hin reiten und ihn warnen. Ich weiss, dass Aragorn auch dort sein wird!" Eirien sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste, dass die Dúnedain irgendwie verbunden waren. Darum sagte sie nur kurz „Dann nichts wie los!"   
  
Sie ritten Tag und Nacht und machten nur kurze Pausen.  Doch schafften sie es nicht Halbarad und die anderen einzuholen. Natila machte sich große Sorgen. Eirien hatte sie noch nie so verängstigt gesehen. Natila sagte: „Wir werden Halbarad nie einholen. Mir scheint ein Zauber flügelt sie an!" „Möglich, Natila. Wer weiß was für Mächte hier im Spiel sind!" 

Es war bereits März und sie waren immer noch nicht in der Nähe! Endlich am 4. März erreichten sie den Fluss Isen und überquerten ihn in einer Furt. Die Pforte von Rohan lag jetzt vor ihnen. Sie beschlossen noch einmal auszuruhen, die Pferde brauchte eine Pause. Als die Nacht hereinbrach ritten sie weiter. Eirien erzählte Natila eine Geschichte von Halbarad um sie abzulenken da fiel Natila von Pferd. Eirien sprang vom Pferd und ging zu ihr herüber. 

„Eirien hilf mir" röchelte sie „Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!" Eirien sah sie an „Was ist geschehen Natila, bis du getroffen?" Sie wimmerte aber nur: „Haldir, nein das darf nicht sein. Bitte nicht!" Sie musste sich übergeben. Eirien streichelte ihren Kopf. „Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich Natila!" sagte Eirien während sie ihr aufhalf. „Es geht schon wieder" sagte Natila als sie wieder stand. „Lass uns schnell weiter reiten. Es ist etwas Schreckliches in der Klamm geschehen."

 Sie ritten ohne Pause. Als sie durch die Pforte ritten sahen sie Feuer aus Isengart steigen. Doch sie ritten schnell weiter Richtung Hornburg. Nach zwei Tagen erreichten sie schließlich den Eingang zur Klamm. Gerade als sie hineinreiten wollten sahen sie im grau des Morgens Reiter aus Isengart kommen. „Lass uns ihnen entgegen reiten!" bat Natila. Doch Eirien schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein Natila, lass sie kommen. Du musst dich ausruhen. Du siehst elend aus." „Nein das kann ich auch noch später machen." „Natila, dein Pferd braucht Ruhe. Sie dir unsere Pferde an. Sie waren so tapfer, aber wenn du sie noch länger reitest fallen sie tot um!" „Meinetwegen!" So warteten die beiden Frauen auf die Reiter.

Als der Morgen fast vorüber war kamen sie. Wie es Natila vermutet hatte waren es Aragorn und Halbarad mit den Dúnedain und Elrond's Söhne, Legolas, der Zwerg, und ein Halbling. Die anderen Menschen kannten sie nicht. Natila stand auf und rannte ihnen entgegen. Aragorn erkannte sie und sprang während dem Ritt von seinem Pferd. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sie mussten wahrlich eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich gehabt haben. Er sah sie an und sagte: „Natila warum bist du gekommen, hattest du nicht den Befehl in Bruchtal zu bleiben?" Sie sah ihn mit großen ängstlichen Augen an: „Haldir ist zu dir geschickt worden. Ich will ihn sehen. Es ist gefährlich für euch, Aragorn! Wo sind die Elben? Sind sie schon angekommen?" Doch Aragorn sah sie nur an und sagte: „Wir gehen erst einmal zurück in die Festung. Hier auf offenem Feld ist es nicht sicher. Nazguls gehen um." Keiner der Männer sagte ein Wort. Sie sahen alle völlig betroffen aus. Eirien sah, wie Halbarad seine Schwester in den Arm nahm und sie drückte.   
Eirien ging zu Tesarion. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen. Er sah Eirien an und schüttelte den Kopf. Eirien verstand. Sie wollte stark sein. Nichts anmerken lassen. Natila sollte es nicht erfahren.   
  
Als sie am Nachmittag die Festung erreichten sahen sie ein Bild der Verwüstung. Die meisten Soldaten waren damit Beschäftigt die Toten zu beerdigen. Sie gingen durch das zerbrochene Tor in die Feste. Dort lagen noch mehr Tote da sah Eirien die goldenen Elbenrüstungen. Sie waren schon da! „Aragorn es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Das ihr das überlebt habt ist ein Wunder" sagte Natila. Sie sah sich um, und dann entdeckte auch sie die Elben. „Aragorn warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Haldir schon hier ist. Wo ist er?"

 Eirien liefen die Tränen runter. Sie klammerte sich an Tesarion. „Haldir hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir überleben konnten, Natila, meine Kleine!" Er nahm sie in die Arme. Sie sah ihn an, sie wollte nicht glauben! „Nein" flüsterte sie. „Du musst stark sein, Natila. Er hat sein Leben gegeben für uns Menschen" „NEIN" schrie sie „Nein, nein, dass kann nicht sein! Wo ist mein Gemahl! Sag es mir!" „Natila, Haldir ist tot. Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben!" sagte Aragorn leise. „Du lügst, Haldir würde mich nie verlassen! Er hat es mir doch versprochen! Ich will nicht stark sein! Warum, warum hast du ihn sterben lassen? Aragorn es ist deine Schuld! Du hast ihn umgebracht!" Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein, immer und immer wieder. 

Eirien wollte zu ihr rennen, doch Tesarion hielt sie zurück. Natila schlug immer weiter ein auf das Kettenhemd das Aragorn trug, bis ihre Hände blutig waren. Aragorn nahm sie in ihre Arme. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch sie sank zu Boden. Aragorn trug sie in die Festung. Sie in Eirien's Richtung, doch ihr Blick war leer. Eirien folgte ihnen. 

Aragorn legte sie auf eine Bank und deckte sie mit seinem Elbenmantel zu. Halbarad setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Sie starrte den Mantel an und stand plötzlich auf und rannte hinaus. Eirien wollte sie noch abfangen, doch sie war schneller. Halbarad und Eirien rannten hinaus um sie zu suchen. Die Feste war voller Menschen und Natila nur eine unter so vielen. Sie trennen sich und Eirien suchte in der Feste während Halbarad hinausging. Als Eirien auf dem Klammwall stand sah sie Natila, wie sie vor einem Grab kniete und die Hände in die Erde vergrub.  sie nahm das Elbenschwert, das am Kopfende des Grabes steckte. Die Dúnadan holte aus. „NEEEEIN!" schrie Eirien, aber Natila war zu weit entfernt. Und doch ließ Natila das Schwert fallen und griff sich an ihren Bauch und fiel einfach um.   
  
Eirien rannte hinunter so schnell sie nur konnte. Halbarad hatte sie schon erreicht. Er nahm sie in den Schoß. „Es ist gut, Eirien sie ist nur Ohnmächtig. Geh in die Feste und sag Bescheid! Ich bring sie mit!" Eirien lief los und traf Aragorn bei einem älteren Mann, der Eirien irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern warum oder woher. Sie verbeugte sich und sprach zu Aragorn: „Wir haben Natila gefunden. Sie ist an Haldir's Grab. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Warum musste es ihr passieren. Sie war doch so glücklich. Sie hatte wirklich die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden. Warum nimmt man ihr die weg, kannst du mir das sagen. Elben brechen einem nur das Herz!" 

Sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen den Mann an und sah erst jetzt, dass es sich um eine Hochgestellte Persönlichkeit handeln musste. Er hatte eine Edle Rüstung an. Der Mann sah Eirien mit großen Augen an und sagte nur: „Alanna!" Eirien sah ihn verwundert an! „Verzeihung Sir, mein Name ist Eirien. Ich gehörte zu Aragorns Waldläufern aus dem Norden!" „Eirien darf ich dir König Theoden von Rohan vorstellen!" Eirien verbeugte sich und wollte sich gerade zurückziehen als Natila herein gerannt kam. 

Sie ging direkt auf Aragorn zu. Er ging ihr ein Stück entgegen, Natila sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Eirien war entsetzt. Dann begann Natila zu sprechen: „Du hast mir das Wertvollste genommen, das es für mich gibt, Vetter! Du kannst mein Leben auch haben. Ich will es nicht mehr!" Sie drehte sich um, sah Eirien gar nicht, und ging hinaus. „Natila" rief Aragorn ihr noch hinterher, doch sie ging ohne sich umzusehen nach draußen. Er wollte ihr folgen, doch Eirien sagte zu ihm: „Ich werde gehen Aragorn!" Sie sah noch einmal zu Theoden hinüber, der sie immer noch ansah als ob er ein Geist gesehen hätte. Eirien ging hinaus und suchte ihre Freundin.

Es war dunkel geworden. Sie fand Natila auf einer einsamen Treppe. Eirien hörte noch wie Natila sagte: „…ich will meine Gemahl!" Sie setzte sich neben Natila und nahm ihre Hand. Sie saßen nebeneinander ohne zu sprechen und ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Natila fing an zu zittern. Da sagte Eirien zu ihr: „Lass uns hinein gehen. Wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke." Natila antwortete nicht. Sie ließ sich aber von Eirien in die Burg führen ohne sich zu wehren. 

Sie gingen zusammen durch die große Halle und alle starrten beide an. Eirien führte sie nach oben und suchte einen freien Raum. Bald fand sie einen und setzte Natila auf ein Bett. „Ich komme gleich wieder, Natila meine Liebe. Ich hole uns etwas zu essen. Bitte bleibe hier." Natila blickte zu ihr hoch ohne zu antworten. Eirien ging wieder nach unten. Dort suchte sie sauberes Wasser und Verbandsmaterial. Halbarad brachte eine große Schüssel und Tesarion etwas zu essen. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte ihr Bruder. „Nicht gut. Ich werde bei ihr bleiben. Ich habe große Angst um sie. Sie zeigt keinerlei Lebenswillen mehr" sagte Eirien. „Der König will dich aber unbedingt sprechen Eirien!" sagte Halbarad. „Natila hat Vorrang, da muss er warten! Ich muss wieder rauf." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Natila.   
  
Sie saß immer noch in der gleichen Stellung, wie sie Eirien verlassen hatte. Sie stellte die Schüssel mit Wasser neben Natila und nahm ihre Hand um die Erde aus ihrer Faust zu nehmen. Doch Natila hielt sie fest verschlossen. „Natila bitte, ich muss dir die Wunden reinigen." Sie lies sich widerwillig die Hände öffnen. Eirien wusch ihr den Schmutz und das Blut ab. Die Schüssel mit dem Wasser wurde schnell rot und braun. Dann verband sie die Hände mit sauberem Stoff. Eirien nahm ein Becher und füllte ihn mit Flüssigkeit aus einem Krug. „Hier trink das, es wird dir gut tun." Natila trank wie ihr befohlen den Wein. „Iss einen Bissen" sie gab ihr ein Stück Brot, den Natila nahm und aß. „Nun leg dich hin!" Natila legte sich hin und Eirien deckte sie zu, es dauerte nicht lange dann war Natila vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Eirien streichelte ihr das Haar.

 Da kam Halbarad herein. „Eirien geh jetzt bitte runter. Du wirst erwartet. Ich bleibe bei meiner Schwester." Eirien nickte und als die beiden sich trafen nahmen sie sich in die Arme und hielten sich einen Moment einander fest. Halbarad strich ihr über die kurzen Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Eirien sah in verwundert an und ging hinaus.   
  
Unten angekommen warteten schon Aragorn und König Theoden auf sie. Aragorn rief sie zu sich: „Eirien ich muss dir noch etwas Schreckliches sagen. Bitte behalte es aber für dich und sag nichts Natila."  Eirien setzte sich. Noch so eine Nachricht wollte sie nicht hören. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Boromir hat es ebenfalls nicht geschafft." Eirien schloss die Augen. Nein das war mit Sicherheit das Letzte was sie hören wollte. Sie sah Aragorn fragend an. Er fügte dazu: „Er wurde von Orkpfeilen tödlich getroffen! Wir konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen. Er war ein tapferer Heermeister! Es war ein großer Verlust." Eirien ging ohne eine Antwort zu geben nach draußen. Sie brauchte frische Luft und ging hinaus zur Klammwall. Sie sah im Schatten des Mondes die Hügelgräber und schrie in die Dunkelheit so laut sie nur kannte und fiel auf die Knie. 

Tesarion kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es sind wahrlich schlimme Zeiten!" Sie sah ihn an und sagte: „Tesarion, sag mir bitte was ich getan habe, dass ich niemals im Leben Glück habe?" Noch ehe Tesarion antworten konnte stand Theoden hinter ihnen. „Eirien ich muss mit dir sprechen!" Er legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und erhob sich. Ihre Augen sahen unendlich Müde aus. „Womit kann ich euch dienen König Théoden?" fragte sie gleichgültig. „Bitte folge mir nach drinnen. Aragorn und ich haben mit dir zu reden." Sie folgte ihm in die Feste.

Aragorn saß an einem großen Tisch, an dem auch Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas und Gimli waren. Eirien sah zu Elrohir. Nein, er war den letzte den sie jetzt sehen wollte. Sie sprach zum König: „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mich nicht dort hinsetzten. Es übersteigt meine Kraft bei weitem!" Theoden sah sie fragend an. „Wie du wünschst!" Er führte sie in eine Nebenkammer in der früher die Wachen saßen. Sie setzte sich hin. Theoden ging noch einmal raus um Aragorn zu holen.

 Eirien saß alleine da und versuchte das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Nun Haldir war tot, ihre beste Freundin hatte ihren Mann verloren und brauchte ihre Hilfe. Boromir war tot, er einzige Mann, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte, bei dem sie das Gefühl hatte eine Frau zu sein und der sie begehrte. Sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr, aber lieben, lieben konnte sie ihn nicht. So viel Platz war in ihrem Herz nicht. Was würde noch alle geschehen.

Da kam Aragorn und Theoden herein. Aragorn sah sehr ernst aus, er schien um Jahre gealtert. Theoden wusste um seinen Sieg, aber er wurde teuer bezahlt. Aragorn sprach zu ihr: „Liebe Eirien, dir wird sicher nicht gefallen, was ich dir noch zu sagen habe." Sie holte tief Luft, bitte nicht noch eine solche Nachricht! Sie wollte nichts mehr hören von Tot und Krieg. Aber Aragorn fuhr fort: „Ich habe eine gefährliche Reise vor mir. Die ich leider ohne dich gehen muss!" „Aber Aragorn, bist du nicht auch mein König? Warum können wir dir nicht folgen?" „Du verstehst mich nicht richtig. Ich werde mit den Dúnedain reiten und darf dich nicht mitnehmen, zu den Pfaden der Toten!" Theoden sah ernst zu ihm hinüber. 

Eirien hat von diesem Ort noch nie gehört. „Warum nicht. Ich will nicht zurückbleiben wie ein lästiges Anhängsel. Habe ich dir nicht gut gedient die letzten Jahre? War Arwen nicht zufrieden mit meinen Taten?" Verzweiflung kam in ihr hoch, was hatte sie nur getan? „Nein du hast keine Schuld, Eirien! Es liegt nicht daran was du getan hast, sonder wer du bist!" „Bin ich nicht ein Waldläufer aus dem Norden?" „Du bist keine Dúnedain, du kommst aus Angmar und deine Geburtsstätte ist ungewiss. Du könntest wer weiss woher stammen, aus Gondor oder aus Arnor ja sogar aus Rohan. Wenn du blond wärst!" 

Theoden schaute mit großen Augen Aragorn an. Eirien verstand nicht. „Ich könnte doch Dúnedain sein oder nicht?" „Mein Kind, dass ist das einzige, dass ich mit Sicherheit ausschließen kann. Unser Volk ist Klein und jeder kennt jeden. Leider wurde nie jemand vermisst!" „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht zurücklassen!" „Nein das werden wir nicht" sprach jetzt auch Theoden „du kommt mit uns nach Rohan!" Er sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an. „Was soll ich in Rohan? Ich werde bei meinen Freunden gebraucht!" „Du wirst auch in Gondor gebraucht, Eirien, Gondor braucht unser aller Hilfe, wenn wir überleben wollen" sagte Aragorn wieder.   
„Was ist mit Natila, wird sie auch in Gondor gebraucht?" Aragorn sah Eirien mit trüben Augen an. „Natila wird auch nach Gondor kommen. Sie wird aber mit uns reiten, so sie in der Lage ist." „Ist das dein letztes Wort Aragorn?" frage Eirien. „Ja, bitte folge mir und den Rohirrim nach Dunharg. Wir brauchen dich Eirien. Ich brauche dich!" sagte Theoden, stand auf und verließ den Raum. „Komm Eirien, es wird Zeit packe deine Sachen. Theoden reitet in einer Stunde." „Ich will mich noch von Natila verabschieden!" sagte Eirien traurig. Aragorn nickte und er verließ ebenfalls den Raum. 

Fortsetzung folgt….

Moment erst mal Nase putzen… mein armer Haldir.. warum immer er??

Boromir.. OK.. aber doch nicht mein Haldir.. schluchz…

Wer weiß was noch alles kommen wird….

Wer noch sterben muss und wer diesen verdammten Krieg überlebt….

Das alles und noch viel mehr gibt's nächste Folge


	7. Erkenntnisse

Ein wildes Leben   
  


Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              Dunharg und die Heerschau

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, Halbarad, Elladan

                                Elrohir, Aragorn … das Pferd… Orks..usw..

                                 OK Natila und Haldir gehören offiziell zusammen

Danke an alle reviewer… und die dies noch werden wollen *blinzel*

@Eirien: Du schaffst das schon… tapfer.. es steht schlimmeres bevor

@ Little Lion: So jetzt ist es ans Licht gebracht… mal sehen wie lange Theowyn ihren Vater hat ..siehe unten…

  
  
  
Kapitel 7   
Erkenntnisse   
  
Eirien folgte ihm, ging aber die Treppen hinauf zu den Schlafräumen. Halbarad war noch immer bei Natila, er sah schlecht aus. „Ich muss fort, mit Theoden und den Rohirrim" flüsterte Eirien „Ich möchte mich noch von ihr verabschieden. Wir werden uns erst in Gondor wieder sehen!" „Sie schläft fest! Ich möchte nicht, dass du sie weckst. Es tut ihr gut!" erklärte Halbarad. „Du hast Recht!" sie setzte sich an den Tisch der in der Ecke stand. Dann entdeckte sie darauf Papier und Feder. Dann begann sie einen Brief an Natila zu schreiben:   
  
**Natila,   
Ich weiss, dass keine Worte deinen Schmerz lindern können.   
Auch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, werden meine Gedanken bei dir sein. Leider ist es mir nicht gestattet mit euch zu kommen – meine Herkunft verbietet mir wieder einmal das zu tun, was mein Herz möchte.   
Pass auf dich und deinen Bruder auf, ich möchte euch nicht auch noch verlieren. Wir sehen uns in Gondor.   
  
Mit dem Herzen bei euch  
  
Eirien**  
  
Sie faltete den Brief und ging zu Halbarad. „Bitte gibst du ihn Natila, wenn sie erwacht?" „Natürlich mach ich das für dich. Eirien bitte achte dich auf. Ich möchte dich gerne wieder sehen." Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Eirien sah ihn an. „Ich werde euch wieder sehen in Gondor!" Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte sich fest an ihn „Ich liebe dich mein Bruder!" Dann ging sie hinaus. Halbarad sah ihr noch nach. In seinem Kopf hallten ihre letzten Worte nach. Dann ging er zurück zu Natila, die sich unruhig im Bett herumwälzte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
  
Eirien machte sich bereit für die Abreise. Draußen vor der Festung warteten schon die hunderten Reiter von Rohan. Von hinten legte jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich um. „Darf ich mich vorstellen Eirien Dawanor. Ich bin Éomer, des Königs Neffe. Bitte reite neben mir. Aragorn's Freunde sollen auch immer meine Freunde sein." Er lächelte sie an. „Er ist nicht mein Freund, er lässt mich im Stich!" dachte Eirien, doch zu Éomer sagte sie nur: „Es ist mir eine Ehre neben euch zu reiten." Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Pferden. Sie bestiegen die Rösser und verließen das Tal. Eirien schaute noch einmal zurück mit dem Gefühl im Stich gelassen worden zu sein. Was würde wohl Natila von ihr denken wenn sie aufwachte.   
  
Sie ritten durch die verschlungenen Pfade der Vorberge hinunter zum Hargtal. Eirien war die ganze Zeit ziemlich schweigsam gewesen, obgleich Éomer immer das Gespräch suchte. Er fühlte sich einfach zu ihr hingezogen. Theoden sah sie immer mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick an. 

Als sie ein Nachtlager errichtete bat Éomer Eirien ihn zum König zu folgen. Sie ging bereitwillig mit.   
In Théoden's Zelt angekommen bat er sie sich zu ihm zu setzten. Der König nahm ihre Hand und berührte ganz sanft ihre Handinnenfläche. Er sah die Narben. „Woher habt ihr diese Narbe, mein Kind?" wollte er wissen. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, woher ich diese alte Narbe habe. Solange ich denken kann ist dieses Kreuz in meiner Hand!" Er strich über die andere Narbe in der Hand. Sie sah in an und blickte zu Boden: „Diese ist eine Erinnerung daran, dass man mich verlassen hat." 

Sie dachte an Natila und ihren Haldir und an Elrohir. Alle waren weg. Théoden streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit.   
„Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern, dass vor deiner Gefangenschaft in Angmar gewesen ist?" Sie sah ihn an: „Nein, nur vage Bilder und eine Frau, die meine Hand hielt! Mehr nicht. Warum fragt ihr? Seither wollte noch nie jemand etwas über meine Vergangenheit wissen." Theoden stand auf und kniete sich vor sie. „Ich kenne dich mein Kind. Du bist das Ebenbild deiner Mutter!" Eirien starrte ihn an: „Woher kennen sie meine Mutter, nicht einmal ich kenne sie!" Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen. Eirien verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vor ihr kniete ein König und weinte.

Doch er sprach: „Ich muss dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen:   
  
Es gab vor vielen Jahren ein König, der sein Herz an eine Prinzessin eines anderen Landes verlor. Das Schicksal wollte es, das er die Prinzessin mit in sein Land nehmen durfte. Sie wurde Königin von Rohan und alle Untertanen liebte sie. Sie gebar ihrem König einen Sohn. Er war so stolz auf sie und er liebte sie noch mehr. Doch sie sollten keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Als nun einige Jahre ins Land gingen, geschah es, dass die Königin nochmals in freudiger Erwartung war. Wir achteten sehr auf sie. Ihre Gesundheit war nicht die Beste. Doch als das Kind auf die Welt kam, war unser Glück perfekt. Sie gebar ein Mädchen, das ihrer Mutter Ebenbild war. Ihre schwarzen Haare und dunklen Augen fielen überall sofort auf, denn die Rohirrim waren dafür bekannt hellhaarig zu sein. Das kleine Mädchen wuchs wohlbehütet in Edoras auf, mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Cousin Éomer und ihrer Cousine Éowyn. Eines Tages, es mag weit über 20 Jahre her sein verschwand die Königin und ihre Tochter bei einem Ausritt. Man fand nur die tote Königin und das blutverschmierte Gewand des Kindes. Sie waren von Wargs getötet worden. Der König begann an jenem Tag zu sterben, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr."   
  
Theoden musste eine Pause machen. Éomer hielt ihn fest. „Geliebter Onkel es ist nicht die Richtige Zeit alte Wunden aufzureißen." „Nein mein Sohn. Eine alte Wunde fängt an sich zu schließen." Er sah Eirien an. Sie war völlig verwirrt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Theoden setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Meine geliebte Theowyn!"

 Sie befreite sich von seiner Umarmung und rannte aus dem Zelt. Theoden wollte ihr sofort folgen. Doch Éomer hielt ihn zurück. „Lieber Onkel ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Bist du dir sicher, dass es sich bei Eirien um deine tote Tochter handelt? Ich finde ja auch sie sieht aus wie Tante Alanna, aber es könnte doch ein Zufall sein, oder?" „Und die Narbe? Weißt du noch wie sie zustande kam? Sie hatte mit Theodred's Schwert gespielt, sie war gerade 3 Jahre und sie war so tapfer als man sie in das Haus der Heilung brachte. Hama hatte sie gerettet."   
„Ja ich erinnere mich vage. Ich habe auch ein seltsames Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Ich sehe nach ihr." 

Èomer ging nach draußen und suchte Eirien. Sie war hinaus aus dem Lager gerannt und stand nun auf einem Felsvorsprung und starrte hinunter auf die Ebene, die bereits im Dunkel lag. Éomer sah sie von weitem schon und ging zu ihr. Als er neben ihr stand drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an. „Was soll das alles? Mein Leben ist verwirrend genug. Ich brauch nicht noch mehr Chaos!" Sie setzte sich.   
Éomer setzte sich neben sie. „Es ist wirklich wahrscheinlich, dass du Théoden's Tochter bist. Ich sehe es auch. Du bist deiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. So hübsch!" Sie sah ihn an und sagte schließlich: „Ich habe ja auch ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn ich in des Königs Augen blicke. Doch kann ich es nicht glauben. Ich bin doch nur aus Angmar, und nicht würdig geliebt zu werden." 

Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger halten. Sie fiel weinend in Èomer's Schoß. Er stich ihr über die Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist gut so. Du hast das Recht auf deine Herkunft, Theowyn!" „Ich heiße Eirien!" Sie brüllte ihn an. „Wie du möchtest. Ich werde dich Eirien nennen, bis du es anders möchtest." Er nahm ihre Hand. „Bitte betrachte mich als Freund! Ich will, dass du verstehst, was in uns allen vorgeht! Du warst für uns 25 Jahre tot. Ganz besonders jetzt, wo Théodred .. aber lassen wir das."   
„Ich muss mir erst einmal darüber Gedanken machen. Bitte lass mich alleine, Èomer" sie stand wieder auf. „Ich werde dich nur alleine lassen, wenn du mich in dein Zelt begleitest. Die Zeiten sind Gefährlich und du bist zu wichtig!"   
Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sie sich in ihre Unterkunft begleiten. Am Eingang zu ihrem Zelt verbeugte sich Éomer und ging. 

Eirien betrat ihre Unterkunft und legte sich auf das vorbereitete Lager zum Schlafen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt im Zelt zu schlafen. Es gab keine Sterne. In ihrem Kopf herrschte heilloses durcheinander. Während sie noch Ordnung schaffen wollte schlief sie aus Erschöpfung ein." Vor ihrem Zelt stand ein Mann mit gezogenem Schwert und bewachte die Unterkunft. Nie würde er zulassen, dass sein Onkel sie jemals wieder hergeben musste.   
  
Eirien schief unruhig. Träume plagten sie.   
- Sie war ein kleines Mädchen und ritt auf einem großen Pferd in einem Gebirge, begleitet von vielen Männern. Hinter ihr auf dem Pferd saß eine Frau, die sie festhielt, da ihre Beine längst nicht zu den Steigbügeln reichte. Plötzlich gab es ein großes Geschrei. Das Pferd auf dem sie saß wollte fliehen, doch es wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen und strauchelte. Eirien und die Frau fielen hinunter. Um sich herum sah Eirien Ostlinge und gefährliche Wargs. Viele Reiter kamen zu Fuß und bildeten einen Kreis um Eirien und die Frau. Sie blickte verängstigt zwischen den Armen der Frau hindurch, die sie mit ihrem Körper schützte. Die Pfeile flogen ihnen nur so um die Ohren und von den Beschützern stürzte einer nach dem anderen von Pfeilen getroffen zu Boden. Als nur noch Eirien und die Frau übrig waren kamen die Ostlinge näher. Ihre Wargs hielten sie noch zurück. Eirien drückte sich fest an die Frau. Die Ostlinge nahmen ihre Schwerter und schlugen auf die am Boden liegenden Männer nochmals ein, damit auch wirklich keiner lebte. Eirien starrte mit Entsetzen auf die Szenerie. „Was wollt ihr von uns" hörte sie die Frau schreien. Da tauchte hinter einem Warg ein kleiner untersetzter Mann auf. Er war hässlich und hatte keine Augenbrauen. Er sah aus wie eine Schlage. „Meine Liebe Königin. Es freut mich euch wieder zusehen" sagte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Grima, Ihr steckt dahinter!" stellte die Frau wütend fest. „Ja und es wird mir eine Freude sein euch sterben zu sehen. Zu lange habt ihr meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Das ist nun vorbei, meine Liebe! Lebt wohl. Ich werde mich um euren Gatten kümmern und das Kind bekommt, wer am meisten bezahlt!"   
„NEIN" schrie die Frau. Eirien war total verängstigt und wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Sie sah zur Frau hoch. Da durchfuhr es sie am ganzen Körper. Sie sah sich selbst, nur älter. Die Frau sah zu Eirien und lächelte sie an „Ich liebe dich über alles Theowyn! Sei stark, dein Vater wird dich finden. Wir…" Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, da sie von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen wurde. Eirien ließ die Hand der Frau nicht los. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie die Frau langsam zu Boden fiel. Sie riss das Kind mit sich. Der untersetzte Mann nahm ein Schwert und stach mehrmals auf die Frau ein. Dann schnappte ein Ostling Eirien und riss sie los von der Frau, mit der sie sich so verbunden fühlte. „NEEEEIN!"   
  
Eirien wachte auf. Sie schreckte hoch und musste erst einmal atmen. Éomer kam sofort ins Zelt. Sein Schwert in der Hand. „Was ist geschehen Eirien?" Sie sah zu ihm auf mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. „Ein schlimmer Traum. Sie haben die Frau einfach umgebracht. Diese Schlange!" sie fiel in sich zusammen und weinte. Èomer nahm sie in seine Arme und ließ sie ließ es gewähren. „Es war so schrecklich, Èomer, die Frau sah aus wie ich und er hat sie einfach getötet." „Kannst du dich an noch mehr erinnern?" fragte er. „Es war in einem Gebirge, da waren Reiter bei uns." Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Da kam eine Horde Ostlinge auf uns zu und alle wurden erschlagen. Dann kam ein untersetzter, ekeliger Mann und schickte die Frau in den Tot. Er wollte den König für sich oder ähnlich, diese Schlange!" „Grima!" kam es von hinten.   
  
Theoden stand im Eingang vor dem Zelt. „Ich werde ihn umbringen, ganz langsam! Ich hätte nicht auf Aragorn hören sollen. Ich hätte ihn gleich töten sollen!" Er ging zu Eirien und kniete sich vor sie hin. Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte: „Ich glaube, dass ihr mein Vater seit. Ich fühle es. Doch gebt mir etwas Zeit!" Theoden lächelte sie glücklich an, obwohl ihm die Tränen herab flossen. „Ich werde dir alle Zeit der Welt lassen mein Kind. Wäre die Zeit nur eine Andere. Wir sind im Krieg und ich finde mein Kind wieder!"

Von draußen rief eine Stimme: „Wir müssen aufbrechen mein Herr!" „Komm herein Gamling!" rief Theoden. Ein hoch gewachsener Mann kam hinein. Er sah zu Eirien und machte große Augen. „Der Königin, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Es ist ein Wunder und ich darf es noch Erleben!" Er fiel vor Eirien auf die Knie. Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich. „Nein mein Herr, bitte steht auf. Das will ich nicht! Das soll niemand machen. Und bitte haltet es noch geheim. Erst will ich mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden eine Familie zu haben!" Sie sah alle Anwesenden mit ihren tränenden Augen an und versuchte zu lächeln.   
Theoden gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zelt. „Wir brechen auf" sagte er noch zu Gamling. Éomer saß immer noch neben Eirien und nahm sie in den Arm: „Willkommen in Rohan, Eirien, deine Heimat!" Er stand auf und fügte hinzu: „Mach dich bereit, wir müssen weiter."   
  
Eine Stunde später ritten sie wieder weiter Richtung Durnhag. Éomer wich nicht von Eirien's Seite. Die Sonne schien auf die weite Steppenlandschaft Rohans. „Es ist wundervoll hier. Ich liebe dieses Land, obgleich ich es gar nicht kenne." sagte sie zu Éomer. „Du wirst es kennen und lieben lernen." Sie lächelt zu ihm rüber. Sie fühle sich auf einmal wohl, zwischen den ganzen Rohirrim. 

Immer öfters ritt sie nun auch neben Théoden, der sich so wohl fühlte neben „seinem Kind". An seiner Seite war stets einer der Halblinge, die zu den Ring-Gefährten gehörten. Merry, war sein Name. Er ritt auf einem kleinen Pony in der Gruppe des Königs. Théoden erzählte Eirien vom Leben in Edoras und beschrieb ihr die goldene Halle von Meduseld. 

Eirien dachte an Natila und wie schön es wäre wenn sie mit geritten wäre. Ein Stück von ihrem Leid hätte Eirien ihr gerne abgenommen. Wer weiss was das arme Kind jetzt durchmachte. Eirien sprach Theoden darauf an: „Was sind das für Pfade der Toten, durch die Aragorn mit den Dúnedain reiten will?"   
Theoden sah sie besorgt an: „Es ist ein verfluchter Ort. Alle Menschen, die ihn durchqueren wollen, finden den Tod. Doch es soll eine Weissagung geben, dass einmal ein König ohne Krone sie durchschreiten wird und das verfluchte Heer der Toden den einst gebrochenen Eid abzuverlangen. Möge dieser Mann Aragorn sein, sonst sieht es nicht gut aus für die Menschen Mittelerdes!" Eirien machte sich große Sorgen. Würde es Aragorn gelingen und würde Natila durchhalten, in ihrer Lage und Verfassung?   
  
Zwei Tage später kamen sie in Dunharg an. Éowyn erwartete sie schon mit großer Freude am Durchlass. Sie stand da und konnte sich nicht satt sehen an den vielen Reitern. Endlich waren die Rohirrim wieder da. Im ganzen Tal ertönten Trompeten und die Mannen riefen: „König Theoden ist wieder hier. Der König der Mark kehrt zurück!" Als sie oben ankamen sahen sie, dass bereits alles für ihre Ankunft vorbereitet war. Zelte waren aufgestellt und das Heer, das nicht mit nach Helms Klamm geritten war hatte sich auch bereits eingefunden. Als Théoden Éowyn erreicht hatte stieg er vom Pferd und umarmte seine Nichte. „Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen, ist alles in Ordnung hier?" „Ja mein König, es war nicht leicht das Volk hierher zu bringen, doch es ist alles gut." Eirien sah sofort, dass sie log. Tief lagen ihre Augen, als ob sie eben noch geweint hatte. Diese so hübsche Erscheinung, die gekleidet war wie ein Krieger, mit Schwert und Helm. 

Éomer nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und begrüßte sie. Er sah zu Eirien rüber, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. So verschwieg Éomer seiner Schwester, wer Eirien war. Sie stand einfach nur daneben und lauschte den Worten Éowyns, die erzählt hatte, dass gestern Morgen Aragorn mit seiner grauen Schar sich zu den Pfaden der Toten begeben hatte. Sie machte sich genauso Sorgen wie Eirien. 

„Habt ihr eine Frau bei den Dúnedain gesehen Frau Éowyn?" fragte Eirien, die so gerne Nachricht von ihr hätte. Éowyn sah Eirien an, stockte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Ja eine Gefährtin sah ich bei Herrn Aragorn. Aber es war eine traurige Frau, die bereits wusste, welch Ende ihr bevorstehen würde. Nur Herr Aragorn weiss, warum er SIE mitnahm und nicht …" sie sah Éomer an und er wusste Bescheid.

Beide verließen den Ort und Eirien verbeugte sich vor dem König. „Auch ich werde zur Ruhe gehen und ein Gebet sprechen für meine Freunde, die diesen gefährlichen Weg wählten." Théoden verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor Eirien und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die andern Anwesenden wunderten sich zwar aber sagten nichts. Eirien verschwand in ihr Zelt und legte sich sofort auf das Feldbett ohne sich auch nur die Schuhe auszuziehen. Was für ein merkwürdiges Leben, dachte sie. Als sie fast eingeschlafen war gab es draußen einen kleinen Tumult. Ein Reiter aus Gondor war angekommen. Eirien ging nach draußen um mehr zu erfahren. Immerhin liebte sie Minas Tirith sehr, obwohl Boromir nun nicht mehr da war. Sie wollte ins Zelt des Königs, aber man ließ sie nicht durch, da sie das Losungswort nicht kannte. Sie wollte auch keine größere Aufmerksamkeit erregen und ging deshalb zurück in ihr Zelt. Man würde ihr auch Morgen erzählen, wie es in Gondor aussah.   
  
Als Eirien am Morgen aufwachte stellte sie fest, dass es immer noch dunkel war. Doch draußen herrsche bereits hektisches Treiben. Sie ging hinaus und sah, dass ein Grossteil der Zelte bereits abgebaut war. Sie fand Gamling und fragte ihn was denn los sei. Er antwortete: „Meine Liebe Theowyn, es ist schon Morgen und die Sonne geht nicht mehr auf. Es scheint, dass Mordor etwas Übles voraus schickt. Wir reiten in einer halben Stunde. Und bitte haltet euch an Herrn Éomer." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und verschwand in die Dunkelheit. „Eirien ist mein Name, Esel!" brummelte sie vor sich hin. 

Als es soweit war ritten alle Mannen Richtung Edoras, wo sie nur kurz halt machten um noch einige Krieger einzusammeln. Theoden rief Éowyn und Eirien zu sich. „Ihr seit mir das Liebste was ich habe. Ich möchte, dass ihr hier in Edoras bleibt, bis der Krieg zu Ende ist. Ihr sollt, sollten wir nicht siegreich sein, eurer Ende in der Heimat entgegen sehen."   
Éowyn sah Théoden verwundert an. „Wer ist die Frau, die euch so ans Herz gewachsen ist, Onkel?" Er sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. Eirien konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.   
„Sie ist meine Tochter! Theowyn, die vor so vielen Jahren verschwunden war, und jetzt als Eirien Dawanor wieder auftauchte." Éowyn machte große Augen. „Sie lebt? Das ist wahrlich eine gute Nachricht in dieser üblen Zeit." Sie nahm Eirien sofort in den Arm. „Willkommen zu Hause. Es ist ja so schön!"

Über so viel Herzlichkeit war Eirien sehr verwundert. Keiner machte einen Hehl daraus, das sie wieder da war, vielleicht sogar anrecht auf den Thron hätte. Nein es war allen egal. Hauptsache sie war wieder da und der König glücklich. „Ich danke dir Éowyn. So viel Freude und Herzlichkeit habe ich mein ganzes Leben nicht erhalten!" Éowyn sah ernst zum König: „Ich werde nicht zurückbleiben Onkel! Bin nicht auch ich eine Schildmaid Rohans? Ich möchte kämpfen, wie mein Bruder und die anderen Rohirrim!" 

Eirien bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Éowyn Recht hatte. Sie würde auf keinen Fall zurück bleiben. „Mein König, ich bin nun schon so viele Jahre bei den Waldläufern des Nordens. Ich habe viele Jahre für Gondor gekämpft. Ich werde nicht jetzt, wo es mich am nötigsten braucht, zurückbleiben." „Ich werde es Eirien erlauben, sie ist kriegserfahren und wird an meiner Seite kämpfen. Doch du, die mir genauso lieb bist, bitte ich meinem Wunsch zu entsprechen und hier zu bleiben." Damit war für Théoden das Gespräch beendet und er wand sich an Gamling. „Wir brechen auf. Ruft alle Mannen zusammen und schickt mir Meriadoc er soll ebenfalls hier bleiben." Dann ging er fort. 

Tränen der Wut kamen in Éowyn hoch. „Nein ich werden nicht wieder zurückbleiben. Ich reite mit!" „Was hast du vor? Kann ich dir helfen? Denn auch ich wurde einst zurückgelassen, besser gesagt fortgeschickt!" 

Ff

Wird Éowyn zurückbleiben?

Wird Eirien kämpfen… wenn ja für welches Banner

Wird es Natila durch die Pfade schaffen?

Werden die Pferde wieder davonlaufen? (garstiger PJ)

Wird Halbarad auch eine Prinzessin wollen?

Alles das und noch viel mehr gibt es nächste Folge….


	8. Die große Schlacht

Ein wildes Leben   
  
  


Hinweis:               Ich möchte betonen, das ich den 3. Film an sich schön finde..

                               Nur ist er LEIDER meilenweit vom Buch entfernt

                               Diese Geschichte hält sich an das Buch (soweit es möglich war) also NIX mit 

                               Eowyn heulend bei Onkelchen! Oä ….

                                NEIN es gab keinen reitenden Legolas (oder ich habs übelesen)

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              Die Schlacht auf den Pelennor – Feldern 

Warnung:             Es gibt viele Tote…aber wem muss ich das sagen.. es ist Krieg

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, Halbarad, Elladan

                               Elrohir, Aragorn … das Pferd… Orks..usw..                           

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

!!!!!!!!Danke an alle reviewer … soll ich eigentlich Natila's Geschichte auch on setzten????

@ seni:  du musst tapfer sein.. es ist noch nicht vorbei

@ LittleLion: Ich geh davon aus das du Theoden meinst.. Eirien ist etwas eingeschnappt… 

                        die will nix mehr zu tun haben mit Elben!

@ Eirien: Du musst noch etwas länger tapfer sein… du weißt doch du wirst noch gebraucht!!!!!

***************************************************

  
Kapitel 8   
Die große Schlacht  
  
Die beiden Frauen heckten einen Plan aus. So dass Éowyn als verkleideter Reiter Rohans mit konnte. Sie hieß jetzt Dernhelm und ritt mit dem Halbling, den sie unter dem weiten grünen Mantel der Rohirrim versteckte, nach Gondor. Eirien ritt vorne beim König und bei Éomer und lenkte die Männer ab, damit sie sich den Ritter Dernhelm nicht so genau anschauten. Zumindest solange  bis sie Gondor erreichten. So ritten sie 5 Tage mit wenig Rast um der belagerten Stadt Beistand zu leisten. Und ohne, dass der König es wusste, folgte ihm seine ganze Familie. 

Als sie an den Mauern der Pelennor-Feldern ankamen sahen sie wie schlecht es um Minas Tirith stand. Éowyn, die immer noch als Reiter – Dernhelm – ritt, verließ ihren Platz und arbeitete sich langsam vor Richtung König. Eirien war nicht von Éomer Seite gewichen. Die Orks, die am Nordtor überrascht wurden, waren kein Problem für die Rohirrim. Als sie näher an die Stadt kamen sahen sie die Brände und ein beißender Geruch lag in der Luft.

Der Tag wollte nicht anbrechen obwohl es schon Mittag war. Alle verließ der Mut, bis plötzlich eine frische Brise aufkam. Man konnte weit im Süden erkennen, wie es heller wurde. 

Théoden blies in sein Horn und der Angriff der Rohirrim begann. Der König ritt voran mit seinem Pferd Schneemähne, keiner konnte ihn überholen. Eirien lockerte ihr Schwert. Sie war bereit alle Orks zu vernichten. Die Rohirrim kamen singend angeritten. Sie kämpften singend und töteten singend. Selbst in der Stadt konnte man die schönen und grausamen Gesänge hören. 

Eirien kannte die Lieder nicht, doch in ihr erwachte Mut und Stärke. Sie kämpften sich siegreich durch den ganzen nördlichen Pelennor. Sie ritten nach Süden und kämpfen gegen das Heer der Haradrim, dessen Führer von Theoden selbst erschlagen wurde. Éomer und Eirien versuchten den König davon abzuhalten an vorderster Front zu kämpfen, doch Théoden war nicht zu stoppen. 

Und doch stoppten alle plötzlich. Über sie war eine große Dunkelheit gekommen und die Pferde scheuten. Viele Reiter wurden abgeworfen und wagten nicht wieder aufzustehen. 

Der König rief seinen Mannen zu: „Zu mir! Auf, Eorlingas! Fürchtet keine Dunkelheit!" doch sein Pferd scheute und wurde von einem schwarzen Pfeil getroffen. Théoden fiel unter sein Pferd.

Und auch Eirien wurde von ihrem Pferd abgeworfen, noch ehe sie dem König zu Hilfe eilen konnte. Als sie sich wieder aufrappelte sah sie wie ein riesiges geflügeltes Wesen, auf dem eine schwarze Gestalt ritt, auf den König und Schneemähne zuflog und vor ihm landete. Das Tier zog an dem Pferd um Stücke aus ihm herauszureißen. 

Plötzlich sah sie Éowyn vor dem Tier auftauchen. Sie hörte nicht was sie redete, doch sah sie, dass Éowyn ihr Schwert zog und sich zu erkennen gab. Dann schlug sie dem Monster den Kopf ab. Der schwarze Reiter war erbost und griff Éowyn an und zertrümmerte mit seiner Keule ihr Schild und ihren Arm. Der Reiter holte zum tödlichen Schlag aus, doch er wurde abgelenkt, von dem Halbling der mit Éowyn ritt. Er durchtrennte mit seinem Dolch die Sehnen des Beines des Königs der Nazgûls. Éowyn nutzte die Gelegenheit und rammte ihr Schwert in das Wesen.

Er löste sich auf, Verschwand einfach. Zurück blieben nur der schwarze Mantel und die eiserne Krone, die er getragen hatte.

Eirien schrie vor entsetzten und hatte Théoden bereits erreicht. Er blickte nach oben und sah sein Kind: „Meine liebe Theowyn, es ist wirklich schön, dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben, mein Kind." Eirien sah ihn entsetzt an und die Tränen trübten ihren Blick: „Nein Vater bitte du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich habe dich doch erst gerade gefunden. Lass mich bitte nicht schon wieder alleine!"

Er wollte seine Hand heben doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen, zu zerschmettert war sein Körper. „Ich werde bald bei deiner Mutter sein, und das ist gut. Du hast eine Familie, vergiss es nicht. Éomer und Éowyn sind da. Sie werden dich genauso lieben wie ich. Wo ist Éomer?" stöhnte er. 

Eirien sah sich um, doch nur tot und verderben um sie herum. Von weitem sah sie die Rohirrim heran reiten. Éomer hatte alle Reiter und deren Pferde eingesammelt. Er sah Eirien und seinen Onkel und sprang von während dem Ritt vom Pferd. Er kniete sich vor seinen Onkel. Théoden öffnete die Augen und gab den Ritter, die hinter Éomer standen ein Zeichen. Er sagte „Heil, König der Mark, reitet zum Sieg! Sage Éowyn Lebewohl! Und sorge für mein Kind, Theowyn!" so starb der König der Mark umgeben von seinen Kindern und er wusste nicht, dass gleich neben ihm Éowyn lag.   
  
Eirien konnte nicht mehr denken. Sie bekam keine Luft. „Nicht schon wieder, das kann nicht sein!" flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Sie sah zu Éowyn, die tot auf dem Boden lag. Éomer sah sie auch und ging schnell zu ihr: „Éowyn, Éowyn, wie kommst du hierher? Was für ein Wahnsinn oder eine Teufelei ist das? Wir alle sollen eine Beute des Todes sein!" 

Außer sich vor Zorn bestieg er sein Pferd und rief alle seine Mannen zusammen. Er blies das Horn und schrie: „Tod! Reitet, reitet zur Vernichtung und zum Ende der Welt!" 

Eirien stieg ohne Nachzudenken auf ein reiterloses Pferd und spornte es an. Wie der Wind folgte sie Éomer den ganzen Zorn in sich tragend, bis sie die Spitze der Reiter erreicht hatte und zusammen mit Éomer ritt. In ihrer Hand trug sie ihr Schwert.   
„Für den König!" schrie sie. 

Sie griffen die Armen aus Mordor an, Haradrim, Ostlinge, und verschiedene Bergmenschen, Trolle und alles was der dunkle Herrscher auftun konnte. Die Rohirrim waren zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und es stand nicht gut um Éomer und seine Krieger. Doch es kam Hilfe aus der Stadt. Aber Mordor hatte noch seine Nazgûl die immer noch kreisten und die Pferde scheuen ließen. 

Eirien kämpfte verbissen. Sie wollte so viele Orks und üble Menschen mitnehmen wie sie nur konnte, bevor sie tot war. Wieder kam ein Nazgûl angeflogen. Ihr Pferd scheute und warf sie ab. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Sie lag am Boden und bekam keine Luft. Da war auch schon ein Ostling über sie gebeugt um sie zu erstechen. Doch sein Kopf rollte über ihren Körper. Sie sah nach oben. Éomer hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Er nickte ihr zu und ritt weiter. 

Sie hatte wieder Mut gefunden und stand auf. Das Bein schmerzte aber sie konnte laufen. So griff sie zu Fuß an und ließ ihrem Hass freien Lauf. Sie hörte Schreie, „Boote, Boote die Corsaren kommen!" Sie sah zum Fluss, einen Augenblick unachtsam und sie wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen. Sie fiel auf die Knie. Der Schmerz ging durch ihren ganzen Körper. Sie viel ganz langsam um und während ihrem Fall sah sie wie Éomer sein Schwert in die Luft warf und wieder auffing. Dann erblickte sie das Banner, das Banner das den König Gondors ankündigte. 

„Es ist gut!", flüsterte sie. „ Natila du wirst es schaffen!" und die Dunkelheit überkam sie. 

Wird fortgesetzt

Wird Eirien jetzt zu ihren Vorfahren kommen?

Hat Natila die Pfade der Toten überlebt?

Haben die Rohirrim wirklich die Battle Hymn gesungen? (ich bin fest davon überzeugt)

Wer steuert diese verdammten Schiffe?

Das alles und noch etwas mehr…gibt's im nächsten Kap.


	9. Eine Hoffnung in der Dunkelheit

Ein wildes Leben   
  
Hinweis:               oh…ich freu mich auf de SEE der RotK DVD.. oh immer diese LotR Fans mit ihren

                                 AKüFi Tempos nicht vergessen!!

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Felern, währen der König vor der Stadt zeltete

Warnung:             Es gibt viele Tote, na ja diesmal nur einer…eigentlich…aber wem muss ich das

                                  sagen.. es ist Krieg

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, Halbarad, Elladan,

                                Callendil   Elrohir, Aragorn … das Pferd… Orks..usw..                           

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

@ LittleLion: nun gut… du hast es erkannt! Natürlich lasse ich sie nicht schon jetzt sterben.. sind noch genug andere da

@ Eirien: OK ja Böses FF.net… natürlich heißt es 10.000 (also tenthousand) Side by side…Nur mut die Letzte Schlacht schlagen wir auch noch

@ seni: nun das mit Friede, Freude Eierkuchen wird noch etwas dauern… und Mandos Hallen sind groß und das Jeseits der Menschen noch größer. Die Pfade der Toden und all das ist in der Geschichte von Natila genau beschrieben…

Danke auch an das riesen Heer der stillen Leser…. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 9  
Eine Hoffnung in der Dunkelheit  
  
Eirien öffnete die Augen. Sie stand in mitten des Schlachtfelds, sie hielt ihr Schwert in der Hand und wollte kämpfen, doch keiner wollte zu ihr gehen. Von weitem sah sie Aragorn kämpfen und ganz in seiner Nähe war Natila. Eirien rannte hinüber. Hinter ihr rief jemand ihren Namen: „Eirien! Gehe nicht, du sollst das nicht sehen!" Es war Théoden, ihr Vater. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, wie in einem Zwang ging sie über das ganze Schlachtfeld zu ihrer Freundin um ihr beizustehen. 

Als sie näher kam sah sie Halbarad neben seiner Schwester kämpfen, er hielt das Banner des Königs in seiner Hand. Als der Dúnedain  sie sah kam er sofort auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm: „Meine Liebe Eirien, wie ich mich freue dich zu sehen." Sie war verwirrt, überall waren Feinde und die Pfeile surrten durch die Luft und er achtet nur auf sie. „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen" fuhr er fort. Noch Eirien unterbrach ihn: „Halbarad mein lieber Freund, du musst acht geben. Die Feinde haben uns umzingelt."   
Doch er achtete gar nicht auf ihre Worte. „Hör mir zu Eirien, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt. Ich weiss, dass dein Herz jemand anderem gehört und ich verstehe es. Mein größter Wunsch ist es dich glücklich zu sehen. Bitte gib ihn nicht auf. Ich weiss, dass er dich genauso liebt." Er nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie. Dabei ließ er das Banner Aragorns los. Es fiel zu Boden. Eirien sah in seine traurigen Augen. „Lieber Halbarad warum hast du niemals etwas gesagt. Du bist mir der wichtigste Mensch, neben deiner Schwester geworden!"

Er wollte antworten, doch das einzige, das sein Mund verließ war Blut, das langsam aus seinen Mundwinkeln rann. Eirien sah ihn entsetzt an. „HALBARAD!" schrie sie. Er fiel auf die Knie und riss sie mit sich. Sie sah keine Wunde an seinem Körper, warum nur? Sie nahm in auf ihren Schoß und streichelte seinen Kopf. Er sah sie an und lächelte. Sein Mund formte noch die Worte – verzeih ihm. Dann wurde sein Blick starr. Leblos sackte er in sich zusammen.

Voller entsetzten stand Eirien auf und schrie so laut sie nur konnte. Da sah sie Natila, wie sie über Ihrem Bruder gebeugt saß und um Hilfe und ‚warum' schrie. Tränen wuschen ihr den Schmutz des Kampfes aus dem Gesicht. Natila sah direkt r zu ihr. Eirien sah die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick dann wurde Natila von hinten getroffen. Ein Pfeil bohrte sich in ihre Schulter. Sie viel ganz langsam vorn über und bedeckte mit ihrem Körper ihren Bruder. Neben beiden lag das Banner des Königs von Gondor im Dreck.

Eirien schrie abermals und viel auf die Knie: „NEIN!" sie schloss die Augen und erwartete ihren Tod. Sie bekam in nicht, statt dessen spürte sie einen sanften Luftzug, der ihre Wange streichelte. 

Eirien öffnete die Augen. Sie war in Bruchtal, das völlig friedlich da lag, unberührt von Krieg und Elend.   
Sie fühlte sich gut. Sie lag auf einem weichen Bett mitten im Garten des Haupthauses. Eine Hand nahm die ihre. „Meine über alles geliebte Eirien, was hab ich dir nur angetan! Es war nicht richtig. Verzeih mir." Sie sah hinüber und sah in zwei Augen die die Farbe einer Sturmwolke hatten. Elrohir war da. „Wieso bist du hier. Du müsstest doch auf den Feldern kämpfen?" frage sie. Doch Elrohir meinte nur: „Pscht! Nicht sprechen. Hör mir nur zu. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, was ich dir antat. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Das ist mir leider erst in den letzten Jahren klar geworden. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Du wirst gesunden. Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen und trafen Eirien auf der Stirn. Sofort hatte sie das Gefühl wohliger Wärme und Stärke die in ihr Körper zurückkehrte. Sie wollte sprechen, doch er küsste liebevoll ihren Mund. Welch wundervolles Gefühl sie dabei hatte. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen. 

„HALDIR" hörte sie plötzlich jemand rufen und öffnete die Augen. Eirien lag in einem Raum, sie wusste nicht wo. Doch als sie sich umsah entdeckte sie neben sich ein weiteres Bett. „Natila?" fragte sie heißer.   
  
Eirien strich sich mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht. Sie war am Leben. Da sah sie ihn, DEN Ring an ihrem Finger, es war sein Ring! Wie war er an ihren Finger gekommen, fragte sie sich und nahm die Hand schnell wieder runter, als sie bemerkte, dass Natila zu ihr herüber kam. „Schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen, Kleines!" sagte Naila mit zarter Stimme.

Sie sah zu Natila und sagte zu ihr: „ Ich hatte einen Traum!" Sie versuchte zu lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, doch sie konnte ein ganz beunruhigendes Gefühl nicht abschütteln.   
Natila sah sie fest an. Ihre Augen lagen tief, ihre Haut spannte über ihr Gesicht und sie war aschfahl. Eirien erkannte sie kaum wieder. „Ja ich weiss" sagte sie zu Eirien, „er liebt dich und wird dich ewig lieben!" Eirien verstand nicht. „Von was redest du?" fragte sie verwirrt, obwohl sie genau wusste von wem die Rede sein musste. „Elrohir!" war die knappe Antwort Natilas. Sie wusste es, aber woher nur. Sie hatte noch nie etwas verraten. Sie spürte den Ring an ihrem Finger. 

Eirien drehte sich von Natila weg und flüsterte: „Es wird nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein! Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Er ist nicht mein!" Dann begann sie leise zu weinen. Natila setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und streichelte sie liebevoll. Man sah die Qualen, die gerade in ihr vorging. Sollte sie es Eirien sagen oder schweigen und alles auf sich zukommen lassen. Doch sie wollte nicht alleine mit ihrem Kummer sein.  Natila wusste ja nichts von dem Verlust den Eirien auf den Pelennor – Feldern erlitt.   
„Du musst jetzt ganz Tapfer sein, Eirien. Ich muss dir leider noch etwas Schreckliches sagen!" Eirien drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Voller Angst blickte sie Natila an. Nicht er! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Natila, sag nicht dass etwas mit Halbarad geschehen ist!" Doch die Tränenflut, die Natilas Augen verließen versprach nichts Gutes. Sie blickte zu Boden. „Wo ist er?" wollte Eirien wissen. Natila konnte kaum reden. Sie war ein Häufchen Elend, doch sie flüstere: „vor den Stadttoren ist er aufgebahrt mit den anderen Dúnedain, die es nicht geschafft haben."   
  
Eirien nahm Natila in den Arm, sie weinten gemeinsam. ‚So viel Leid und Schmerz. Dieser verdammte Krieg', dachte Eirien. Sie wollte von König Théoden und Éowyn erst sprechen, wenn Natila sich etwas gefangen hatte. Sie konnte es bestimmt nicht verkraften. Ihren geliebten Haldir und wenige Tage später schon ihrer über alles geliebten Bruder. Die beiden Frauen hingen aneinander, als hätten sie nur noch sich. Das entsprach ja auch fast der Wahrheit. Keine tröstenden Worte kamen über ihre Lippen, denn keiner von beiden hatte Trost zu geben. 

Als der Morgen graute beschlossen sie von Halbarad Abschied zu nehmen. Sie standen beide auf und zogen ihre Waldläufer Mäntel an und die Kapuzen tief über das Gesicht. So gingen sie zum Stadttor und suchten die Stelle, wo die Dúnedain aufgebahrt waren. Eirien sah sich um während sie außerhalb der Stadttore liefen. Es brannte noch immer an einigen Stellen und der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft. Eirien sah das Banner den Königs von Gondor. „Aragorn hat es wirklich vollbracht, nicht war?" fragte Eirien.   
Natila sah hinüber zu Aragorn's Zelt und blickte weiter über die Felder. „Ja aber zu welchem Preis?" „Damit die Menschheit überleben kann, Natila!" Sie hatten die Dúnedain erreicht, die aufgebahrt da lagen, einer nach dem anderen. Sie kannten jeden. Natila ging voraus und küsste jeden auf die Stirn zum Abschied. Eirien tat es ihr nach. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie fühlen sollte. Sie spürte nur noch einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust.   
Doch dann erreichten sie Halbarad. Er sah so friedlich aus, wie er da lag. Zugedeckt mit seinem Mantel und die Waldläufer Spange strahlte auf seiner Brust. Er war nicht in Sorge gestorben, so hatte Eirien den Eindruck. Natila gab ihrem Bruder einen Abschiedskuss auf den Mund und strich ihm liebevoll durch sein Haar. Eirien nahm seine Hand, er war so kalt. Sie blickte zu Boden, sprachlos. 

„Seine letzten Worte waren an dich gerichtet Eirien" sagte Natila schließlich, merklich angegriffen. „Ich weiss, dass ihr euch geliebt habt, nur nicht so wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Halbarad wusste, dass dein Herz Elrohir gehört und hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden." Natila nahm Eirien's Hand und sah sie an.   
„Eirien, er wünschte sich nur noch, dass du deine Liebe LEBEN kannst! Wirf es nicht weg. Kämpfe um Ihn." Eirien sah Halbarad an. Die Tränen liefen an ihr hinunter. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Verzeih mir!". Dann rannte sie fort, ohne auf Natila zu achten und so schnell es ihre Verwundung zuließ. Das Bein schmerzte. Blut drang durch den Verband. Doch sie wollte so schnell wie möglich fort. Fort von diesem Ort, fort aus ihrem Leben! 

Ehe sie sich versah stellte sich jemand in ihren Weg. Es war Aragorn. Er sah sie und Natila, die gerade dabei war Eirien einzuholen, wütend an. „Euch beiden wurde Bettruhe verordnet! Was sucht ihr hier in aller Frühe?" Doch er musste nur in die Augen Natilas blicken um Bescheid zu wissen. Er sah hinüber zu Halbarad und den aufgebahrten Dúnedain. „ Wir werden ihn heute noch Beisetzten! Doch ihr müsst zurück. Ruht euch heute noch aus, damit wir morgen früh aufbrechen können. Ich möchte euch beide bei mir haben, wenn wir zum schwarzen Tor reiten." Er legte die Hand auf Natila's Stirn und Eirien hatte das Gefühl ein kleinen Funken Hoffnung ihn ihr keimen zu sehen. „Geht nun!" Sie verbeugten sich vor ihm und gingen zurück zu den Häusern der Heilung.   
  
Dort angekommen legten sie sich wieder in ihre Betten. Natila sah zu Eirien und fragte sie: „Was willst du jetzt machen, Eirien?" „Ich werde mit Aragorn zum Schwarzen Tor ziehen und in den Tod gehen!" „Du wirst nicht am Schwarzen Tor sterben! Du stirbst als alte Frau, umringt von vielen Enkelkindern!" sagte Natila ohne ihre wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. „Natila wo nimmst du nur deine Hoffnung her?" fragte Eirien, die sich dabei ertappte, wie sie den Tod herbeisehnte.   
Natila sah verträumt nach vorne ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Eirien hingegen war der Verzweiflung nahe: „so viel Tod in so kurzer Zeit. Wie sollen wir da an die Zukunft denken?" gab sie ihren Gedanken Worte. „Erst stirbt Boromir, dann Haldir und nun auch noch Halbarad, von den…" doch sie stockte nein nichts von Théoden. Sie sagte nur noch: „Das ist zuviel für ein Menschenleben!" Natila sah sie erschrocken an: „Wann ist Boromir gestorben?" „Hat man es dir nicht gesagt?" fragte Eirien wirklich erstaunt, wie konnten sie nur! „Am Amon Hen, von einer Ewigkeit, kurze zeit nachdem die Gefährten Lothlorien verließen. Er wurde von Orkpfeilen durchbohrt, noch ehe Aragorn ihn retten konnte." Natila nahm ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Endet es den niemals. Wann ist das Töten endlich vorbei? Ich kann nicht noch mehr ertragen!" Eirien wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ihr fielen nicht die richtigen Worte ein. Denn sie hatte ja Recht. So schloss Eirien die Augen und versuchte zu ruhen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da schlief sie vor Erschöpfung wieder ein.   
  
Eirien wurde durch ein Geräusch geweckt. Natila stand neben ihr. Sie hatte nicht viel geschlafen. Das sah sie daran, dass die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, es musste erst um die Mittagszeit sein. „Komm Schwester, wir müssen uns stärken!" Eirien richtete sich auf. Ihr Bein schmerzte nicht mehr so stark. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu Natila an den Tisch, die dabei war etwas zu Essen. Sie hatte immer noch keinerlei Farbe in ihrem Gesicht. ‚Wie schaffte sie es nur jetzt an etwas zu Essen zu denken?' fragte sich Eirien. „Nimm dir was!" befahl ihr Natila. Eirien nahm ein Stück Brot und kaute darauf herum. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und herein kam jemand mit dem beide Frauen nicht gerechnet hätten. 

„Callendil? Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte Natila. „Hallo meine Kleinen, ihr macht ja Sachen." Sie sah verändert aus. Der Krieg hat auch ihren Schatten auf die Elben geworfen. Callendils Augen fehlte der Glanz und eine Narbe zierte ihr Kinn. „Callendil!" sagte Natila noch mal. „Ja das ist mein Name" sage die Elbin trocken und versuchte zu lächeln. Natila nahm sie in den Arm. Callendil erwiderte die Umarmung und sprach zu ihr: „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, meine Liebe. Ganz Lothlorien trauert mit dir!" Callendil musste weinen. Natila sah sie mit ihren trüben Augen an: „ Er fehlt mir so sehr, Callendil, jede Faser meines Körpers schreit nach ihm." Eirien dachte an Elrohir, sie sehnte sich auch nach ihm, warum nur? Sie hatte ihn doch verbannt aus ihrem Herzen! Dann kam Callendil auf sie zu. „Liebe Eirien, es ist so schön dich wieder zusehen." Sie küsste Eirien auf die Stirn dann sah sie erst hoch und sagte: „ Verzeih, ich war in Gedanken! Es ist so gut dich zu sehen!" Sie nahmen sich auch in den Arm.   
  
Callendil setzte sich zu den beiden und erzählte wie es im Norden aussah und was sie in der letzten Zeit gemacht hatte. Als die Sonne langsam unterging stand Callendil auf und sagte zu beiden: „So meine Kinder, ihr müsst zurück ins Bett und schlafen! Morgen werden wir früh losziehen, zum Schwarzen Tor". Kaum ausgesprochen war sie schon zur Tür raus. Eirien schaute noch auf die wieder verschlossene Tür. „Sie hat Recht, Natila, wir sollten noch etwas schlafen und Kraft tanken für die nächsten Tage."   
Beide legten sich wieder in ihre Betten und versuchten zu schlafen. Eirien sah noch zu Natila rüber und dachte was in ihrem Kopf wohl vor sich ging. Sie starrte an die Decke. Doch Eirien war zu Müde um sich länger Gedanken darüber zumachen und schlief schnell ein.   
  
Sie wurde geweckt. Es war Tesarion er flüsterte: „Eirien, du musst aufstehen. Es ist so weit. Sie stand sofort auf, viel zu schnell und ihr wurde schwindelig. Tesarion fing sie auf und stützte sie. „Nicht so stürmisch, Kleine." Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie. „Es tut mir so Leid mit König Théoden, Aragorn hat mir alles erzählt!" Entsetzten war auf ihrem Gesicht. „Was hat er dir erzählt" rief sie laut auf. „Psst. Wecke nicht Natila, sie soll noch schlafen. Anordnung von Aragorn. Er sagte mir das Théoden dein Vater war." „Bitte behalte es noch für dich Tesarion. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Leid Natila zufügen. Sie hat selber mehr als für einen Menschen gut ist zu tragen!" „Du bist eine wahre Freundin Eirien. Ich weiss genau warum dich Halbarad so mochte!" Treffer!   
Wie ein Pfeil in ihre Brust trafen seine Worte. Sie ging nicht darauf ein und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen. Man hatte alles feinsäuberlich hingelegt. Sie musste sich nur noch ein Teil nach dem anderen anziehen. „Hier ist noch Natila's Sack. Und das gehört wohl dir." Er gab ihr, ihr Schwert. Er hatte es von Éomer. „Bitte eile dich und komm zu König Éomer er erwartet dich!" So zog sich Eirien an. Ihr Bein schmerzte nicht mehr. Sie fragte sich, wie die Wunde so schnell heilen konnte. In Gondor mussten wahre Zauber-Heiler leben. Als sie komplett angezogen und bewaffnet war ging sie zu Natila ans Bett. Sie weckte sie und Natila öffnete die Augen: „Natila, wir müssen aufbrechen!" „Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie. Eirien antwortete: „Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf. Also beeile dich. Hier sind deine Sachen. Dein Sack wurde vom Schiff gebracht. Wenn du fertig bist komme vor das große Stadttor." Natila erhob sich „Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt?" „Aragorn hat befohlen dich schlafen zu lassen, bis die Sonne aufgeht! Du hattest es mehr als nötig und es tat dir gut!" Eirien verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.   
  
Draußen angekommen ging Eirien zügig zu den Zelten vor der Stadt. Sie wusste nicht warum Aragorn und seine Gefährten vor der Stadt zelteten. Aber er würde schon seinen Grund haben. Sie fand Éomer's Zelt recht schnell, da das Banner Rohans davor wehte. Vor dem Eingang hielt Gamling Wache. Es war gut, dass er noch lebte.   
Als er Eirien sah leuchteten Seine Augen „Es ist gut euch wohlauf zu sehen Lady Theowyn!" Eirien gab es auf und fragte: „Ist Éomer im Zelt?" er antwortete nur mit einem nicken. Sie ging hinein und sah ihn da stehen in seiner Rüstung, wahrlich königlich. Sie verbeugte sich. „Mein König ihr wolltet mich sehen." Er kam auf sie zu und küsste ihre Stirn. „Liebe Eirien, ich bin so froh euch munter zu sehen. Als ihr in den Häusern wart, sah es erst nicht gut aus, doch Aragorn rettete dein Leben, genauso wie das meiner Schwester, das gibt mir Trost und Kraft für das was kommen mag." „Éowyn lebt? Ich habe sie noch tot gesehen auf den Feldern." „Nein nicht tot sie war nur schwer verwundet!" „Und mein Vater?" fragte Eirien leise und schaute zu Boden, wohl wissend, wie die Antwort lautete.

 „Euer Vater, unser König ist von uns gegangen. Er ist jetzt in den Hallen seiner Vorväter und bei eurer Mutter." Eirien sah ihn an und wollte ihn umarmen. Doch einen König durfte man nicht einfach berühren, das war ihr klar. Doch Éomer musste gespürt haben, was Eirien vorhatte. Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Du hast die Königswürde, du bist des Königs Tochter!" „Nein Éomer, der du mir genauso lieb wie ein Bruder geworden bist. Ich werde niemals Anspruch auf den Thron erheben. Es ist niemals mein Verlangen gewesen. Sorge dich nicht! Ich werde Eirien bleiben, die Tochter Théodens und Alannas. Mehr nicht. Doch wenn ihr erlaubt, möchte ich sooft ich es darf nach Rohan kommen. Mir ist das Land ans Herz gewachsen." Éomer küsste Eirien auf die Stirn.   
In diesem Augenblick kam Elrohir mit seinem Bruder in das Zelt. „Verzeiht die Störung, König. Doch wir brechen auf." Eirien sah Elrohir an, er kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Was in aller Welt machte er da nur. Er küsste sie und strich über den Ring, der immer noch an ihrem Finger steckte. Elladan sah dabei zu und verzog keine Miene, auch sagte er nichts, wie normalerweise. „Es ist schön dich wieder wohl auf zu sehen niben adaneth."   
Sie sah in seine Augen und alle ihre Vorsätze waren dahin. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ein lautes Horn wurde geblasen. So wurde sie wieder klar und rannte an den Zwillingen vorbei nach draußen. Sie musste Luft holen. Sie spürte wie das ganze Gesicht glühte. „Was war das nur?" Doch sie entdeckte die Dúnedain und Callendil, die bei ihnen stand.   
Sie ging zu ihnen und wurde freudig begrüßt. Jovenor und seine Aramir waren genauso da wie Tesarion und all die anderen, die sie in Helms Klamm verlassen musste. „Es geht los" sagte Aramir.   
Da kam auch Natila herbei. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Schwert in die Scheide zu stecken. Es war nicht ihr Schwert, das sah Eirien. Es war ein Elbenschwert. Eirien ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Nun ist es soweit. Wir ziehen GEMEINSAM gegen unsere Feinde, die uns soviel genommen haben!" sagte Eirien und legte ihre Hand auf Natilas Schwert. „Er wird immer bei dir sein!" „Ja, das wird er" sagte Natila und hatte ein seltsames Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. 

Wird fortgesetzt

Warum lächelt Natila?

Wird Eirien auf Elrohir warten?

Wird Elrohir seine Elbentussi in den Wind schießen?

Wird Callendil ihren Elben finden?

Wer wird Aragorn die Zöpfe flechten?

Und wer hat verdammt noch mal den Schlüssel zu dem Dämlichen schwarzen Tor?

Dies und noch vieles mehr gibt's beim nächsten Mal.  
  
zum Kapitel 10 


	10. Entscheidungen

Ein wildes Leben   
  
Hinweis:               Es wird bald friedlicher…versprochen…denk ich.. vielleicht..

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              Die Schlacht vor dem Schwarzen Tor bis zur Krönung …oh hab ich jetzt was 

                                 Verraten?????????

Warnung:             Es gibt immer noch viele Tote.. von denn wir nicht so viele kennen

Pairing:                 Nicht doch.. das darf ich nicht verraten… aber es gibt Eirien, 

                                Halbarad (nicht mehr verfügbar)

                                Elladan,  Callendil,   Elrohir, Aragorn (Verlobt).                           

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

1000 und ein dank an alle Leser.. dafür gibt's heute ein extra Large Kapitel.. brauchte ich zum Ausgleich für Heitzis Qualen

@ Little Lion: Wusstest du nicht, dass Elladan ein ganz ganz lieber netter Elb ist.. so gefühlvoll und … ach lassen wir das

@ Seni: ich hoffe du hast neues Kleenex…schnief…

@ Eirien: wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln gelle :-)

   
  
Kapitel 10   
Entscheidungen  
  
Ein Heer von vielen tausend Mann ritten nach Norden zum Schwarzen Tor Morannon. Eirien blieb immer in der Nähe von Natila, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl sie beschützen zu müssen. Warum auch immer. Eigentlich war es ja immer andersherum.

Der Marsch war beschwerlich, sie wurden öfters angegriffen. Die Nazgûl flogen über ihren Köpfen und verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken. Doch niemand konnte Aragorn und sein Heer aufhalten. Alle wussten, dass sie keine Chance hatten gegen Mordor, das wahrscheinlich tausendfach stärker war. Doch sie mussten ja nur etwas Zeit beschaffen. Wofür, das wusste Eirien nicht. Nur das es nicht gut enden konnte! Die Ängstlichen wurden zurück geschickt. In der Tat gingen einige hundert zurück, denn sie konnten nicht anders. Doch die Meisten folgten Aragorn und seinem starken Willen.

Sie machten, bevor sie das Tor erreichten, noch einmal Rast. Eirien und Natila saßen mit den anderen Dúnedain zusammen am Lagerfeuer. Es wurde viel gesungen, um sich Mut zu machen und um die Furcht aus den Knochen zu vertreiben. Natila sah abwesend in das Feuer. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte Eirien. „Nichts! Ich dachte nur gerade an ein Lied – nichts Bestimmtes. Leg dich hin und schlaf ein wenig Eirien. Wir müssen morgen ausgeruht in die Schlacht ziehen. Eirien legte sich hin und  versuchte zu schlafen. Tausend Gedanken kamen ihr in den Kopf: „Warum brauchen diese verdammten Dúnedain so wenig Schlaf? Warum war Natila so eigenartig? Warum kam Elrohir nicht einmal die ganzen sieben Tage zu ihnen? Was würde wohl morgen auf sie zukommen? Woher schöpfte Aragorn seine Kraft, ein solches Heer zu einigen, das aus vielen verschiedenen Völkern zusammengesetzt war und doch wie eines stand?" Ihr fielen die Augen zu und das letzte was sie sah, war eine Sternschnuppe, die über dem Nachthimmel aufleuchtete. Ihr letzter Gedanke war „Elrohir".   
  
Sie erwachte. Es war immer noch dunkel sie hörte Natila singen. Warum konnte Natila in ihrer Situation singen. Es war ein Liebeslied. Eirien drehte sich ein wenig und beobachtete Natila. Sie war an einen Stein gelehnt und hatte ihre Lederweste geöffnet. Sie trug kein Kettenhemd! Wie konnte sie nur? Dann sah sie wie Natila liebevoll ihren Bauch streichelte.   
Eirien erhob sich und ging zu ihr rüber: „Natila, sag dass das nicht war ist!" Natila stoppte ihren Gesang und schloss ihre Weste. „Was ist nicht war?" fragte sie. Wut stieg in Eirien auf: „Du bekommst ein Kind?" 

Natila lächelte sie an „Ja meine Liebe. So wir den morgigen Tag überleben" sagte sie völlig ruhig. Das machte Eirien noch wütender: „Du kannst doch nicht! Wie kannst du dich so in Gefahr bringen? Weiß Aragorn Bescheid? Warum hat dich keiner aufgehalten?" „Ich muss tun, was zu tun ist. Ich habe keine Furcht. Ich habe mein Schicksal in seine Hände gelegt! Bitte sorge dich nicht um mich. Ich wollte es dir erst sagen, wenn die Schacht vorüber ist und wir noch leben! Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Versprich es mir!"

Eirien sah sie mit sorgenvollen Augen an. Ihre Wut wechselte in tiefe Besorgnis. Sie konnte Natila doch nicht so einer Tödlichen Gefahr aussetzen. Warum tat Aragorn nichts dagegen? ‚Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen. Ob sie es will oder nicht!' dachte sie und zu Natila sagte sie: „Ich verspreche es!" Eirien setze sich neben die Dúnedain  und sie legte ihren Kopf in Eirien Schoß. „Wir halten zusammen, egal was kommen wird" sagte Eirien und Natila antwortete: „Ja Schwester". 

So saßen die beiden bis der Morgen allmählich graute. In der Dunkelheit tauchte mit einem mal Aragorn auf. Er stand vor ihnen und sah aus wie eine Statue, die zum Leben erweckt wurde. „Wir brechen auf, macht euch bereit" sagte er leise. Er nickte und ging weiter.   
  
Am Morgen erreichten sie die zwei großen Hügel vor dem Schwarzen Tor. Das Heer wurde aufgeteilt. Èomer mit seinen Rohirrim, Fürst Imrahil mit der Turmwache waren auf dem einen Hügel. Aragorn, Gandalf und die Dunedain auf dem Zweiten. Eirien blieb bei Natila auf dem Hügel auf dem hoch oben Aragorn stand.

 Nachdem Verhandungsversuche mit Mordor scheiteten gingen die großen Tore des Morannon  auf und ein riesiges Heer aus Mordor kam heraus, tausende Orks mit den Nazgûl, Ostlinge und Haradrim. Es sah aus wie eine Sturzflut, als das Böse aus den Toren schoss. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden die Heere Aragorns angegriffen. Sie verteidigten sich eisern. Eirien kämpfte Tapfer neben Natila, die ihre ganze Wut und Verzweiflung in ihre Schläge steckte.   
Ihr Elbenschwert ging glatt durch die Orkkörper. Eirien nahm einigen Ostlingen die Köpfe ab, die ihr vor das Schwert liefen. Sie hielten die Stellung. Da kam ein riesiger Troll auf sie zu. Natila und Eirien gingen zusammen auf das Geschöpf zu und gemeinsam töteten sie es. Ohne auch nur Luft zu holen setzte Natila ihren Kampf fort. Es schienen immer mehr Orks nachzukommen als sie töten konnten. Eirien wurde von hinten überrascht und konnte gerade noch einem Schlag ausweichen. Sie stolperte über einen Ork Torso und fiel. Während sie sich wieder aufrappelte sah sie im Augenwinkel das schreckliche.   
Natila wurde von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen. Aus nächster Nähe. „Neein!" brüllte Eirien und ging zu ihr. Sie waren nur 5 Meter voneinander getrennt und doch Welten auseinander. 

Eirien tötete noch zwei Orks, die zwischen ihnen lagen. Als sie endlich Natila erreichte wollte sie sich zu ihr beugen, doch schon kamen mehr feige Ostlinge auf sie zu. Eirien nahm Natilas Schwert in ihre linke Hand und mit einer Drehung teilte sie das Untier in zwei gleich große Teile. Mit der rechten Hand, in der sie ihr eigenes Schwert hielt, tötete sie noch einen Haradrim, der sich von der anderen Seite auf sie stürzen wollte. Sie hörte Aragorn rufen und sah nach oben. Er sah besorgt aus. Eirien nickte ihm zu als Zeichen, dass sie Natila beschützen würde, komme wer wolle und sei es gegen Sauron selber.

 Eirien wich nicht mehr von Natila. Sie bewachte sie wie eine Löwin ihre Junge. Doch immer mehr Orks kamen, sie konnte die Schläge kaum noch parieren. Sie dachte schon daran dem ganzen ein Ende zu machen. Ihre Kraft ging zu Ende.   
Doch da sah sie Elrohir auftauchen. Er kämpfte hinter ihr, deshalb hatte sie ihn auch nicht gesehen seit der Kampf begann. Mut erfasste sie wieder und auf ein Neues erschlug sie einen Ostling. Aber ihre Arme wurden immer schwerer. Sie ging in die Knie. Gerade als sie endgültig aufgeben wollte sah sie die riesigen Adler aus dem Norden fliegen. Die Nazgûl flüchteten, genauso wie das ganze Heer Mordors. Eirien hörte noch Gandalf rufen: „ Es ist vollbracht! Der Ringträger hat den Herscherring vernichtet!"   
  
Es wurde totenstill, so als ob die Welt den Atem anhielt. Eirien kroch zu Natila, die bewegungslos zwischen den toten Dienern Mordors lag. Eirien nahm den Pfeil und zog ihn mit aller Gewalt aus ihr raus. Sie sollte nicht so liegen müssen. Ein Schrei durchschnitt die Stille des Moments. 

Natila's Schrei! Sie war am Leben, während das Heer von Mordor floh.   
Aragorn kam von seinem Hügel und sah sich um, die Feinde wurden so gut es ging verjagt oder getötet. Doch Aragorn ging zügig zu Natila. Er kniete sich neben Eirien und legte seine Hand auf Natilas Kopf. „Sie lebt!" Er lächelte und mit Tränen der Freude sah man den künftigen Königs Gondors und Arnors aufstehen und einen Freudenschrei von sich geben, so groß war seine Erleichterung alles überstanden zu haben. Natila lebte das war ein wahrlich gutes Zeichen. 

Er sprang auf und lief zu dem Zauberer. Eirien wollte gerade Natila aufheben, als ihre Beine versagten. Sie hatte sich total verausgabt. Sie kippte mit samt Natila einfach weg und noch bevor beide den Boden berührten fiel Eirien in Ohnmacht.   
Als sie wieder erwachte lag sie immer noch auf dem Boden. Doch die Kadaver der Orks wurden gerade entfernt, die um sie herum lagen. Sie richtete sich auf. Ein kräftiger Arm half ihr nach oben. Es war Éomer: „Ich bin so glücklich dich wohlauf zusehen, liebe Eirien." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja es ist gut" Dann fiel es ihr ein: Nichts war gut wo war Natila. Sie sah sie nicht. „Wo ist Natila?" rief sie besorgt. „Ihr geht es den umständen entsprechend. Sie ist ein einem Zelt dort vorne. Aragorn ist bei ihr. Du musst dich nicht sorgen. Aber wenn du möchtest bring ich dich dort hin."   
  
Er führe Eirien zum Krankenzelt. Im Vorbeilaufen sah sie die vielen Gefallenen. Es waren so viele, tausende. Eirien schritt mit Tränen gefüllten Augen die Reihen ab. Wie viele mögen es noch werden, oder war nun alles vorbei? Éomer nahm sie in den Arm. „Das Schlimmste haben wir überstanden, meine Liebe."   
Während sie all die Toten sah betete sie, dass nicht noch mehr von ihren Kameraden und Freuden unter den Toten sein mögen. „Lieber Vetter, es ist gut, dass ich dich und Éowyn noch habe! Ich habe genug vom Abschied nehmen!" Sie erreichten das Zelt in das Natila gebracht wurde.

Aragorn war mit einem Heiler bei Ihr. Sie reinigten gerade die Wunde. Sie lag auf dem Bauch. Der Kopf auf der Seite liegend hatte sie die Augen fest geschlossen. Aragorn blickte auf uns sah Eirien herein kommen. Éomer blieb vor dem Zelt. „Komm herein Eirien aber stell dich da oben hin. Hilf uns ein wenig. Es sieht nicht hoffnungslos aus" Er sah besorgt aus. Eirien bekam große Angst: „Aragorn, bitte sag das sie es schaffen wird!" Sie schaute auf ihre Wunde. Ein großes Loch befand sich in ihrem Rücken. Aragorn legte gerade einige Kräuter darauf. Der Heiler verband die Wunde. Eirien sah Aragorn an. Er blickte zu Eirien und sagte: „Sie ist eine Dúnedain, sie ist stark! Ich bin sicher sie übersteht es. Sie hat einen Grund zu leben." „Wie geht es dem Kind?" Aragorn lächelte: „Alles in Ordnung, der Heiler sagt, dass sie in wenigen Monaten ein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen wird. Es wird ihr den Schmerz etwas erträglicher machen. Und doch wird sie den Tod Haldirs nie überwinden. Ich spüre es genau und ich kann es nachfühlen. Versprich mir Eirien, egal was noch kommen wird, kümmere dich um sie, sie hat sonst niemanden mehr. Ich werde sie mit nach Minas Tirith nehmen. Doch werde ich nicht die Zeit haben für sie, die sie braucht. Wenn du mit König Éomer nach Rohan ziehen wirst dann nimm sie mit, wenn Natila es wünscht." Eirien sah ihn an, was dachte er sich denn. Natürlich würde sie Natila niemals im Stich lassen. Natila würde gleiche für sie tun! Doch sie sagte nur: „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Die Zukunft wird zeigen wo wir leben werden!"   
Sie legten Natila vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Sie stöhnte leicht auf. Aragorn strich ihr über die Wange und legte dann seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.   
  
Das Heer schlug in Ithilien seine Lager auf, Aragorn wollte erst nach Minas Tirith zurück, wenn alle Verletzten geheilt waren. So verbrachten sie einige Wochen in diesem schönen Land, das vollkommen befreit war vom Würgegriff Mordors. Einzelne versprengte Orks und Ostlinge wurden entweder getötet oder gefangen genommen. Die Verletzten wurden vorsichtig transportiert und anschließend in den Zelten gut versorgt. Aragorn tat was er tun konnte. Er war erschöpft aber glücklich. Es war fast eine Woche her seit der Krieg zu Ende war, doch Natila war noch immer nicht erwacht. Eirien wich nicht von ihrer Seite und ging nur schlafen, wenn Callendil kam um sie abzulösen. Sie waren beide äußerst beunruhigt. 

 Eirien und Callendil saßen an Natilas Bett als Aragorn herein kam. Er konnte sich kurz Zeit für seine Cousine nehmen. Er strich ihr über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie öffnete die Augen „Willkommen im Leben meine kleine, tapfere Dúnedain" sagte Aragorn mit seiner tiefen beruhigenden Stimme. „Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?" fragte Natila. „Wir sind im schönen Ithilien und du wirst Gesund, der Krieg ist vorbei." 

Aragorn sah in das verwunderte Gesicht von Natila. „Vorbei? Wir haben gesiegt? Wie konnte das geschehen?". Aragorn erklärte ihr, das der Ringträger Frodo, Saurons Herscherring in die Feuer des Schicksalsbergs geworfen hatte.   
Natila sah erleichtert aus und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, sie wusste es. Ihre Augen leuchteten. „Es geht deinem Kind gut. Bald haben wir wieder einen neuen Dúnadan in unseren Reihen" erklärte Aragorn. Sie sah ihn mit festem Blick an: „Für dich mein König!" Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch ihr Rücken schmerzte noch. Aragorn half ihr. „Du hast mal wieder Glück gehabt, Natila. Der Pfeil drang zwar tief in dich ein, doch verfehlte alle wichtigen Dinge in deinem Körper!" Er küsste sie noch einmal und nahm eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Es gibt heute ein kleines Fest. Versuche zu kommen, wenn du kannst." Er verließ das Zelt ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

 Natila sah sich um und entdeckte erst jetzt, dass Eirien und Callendil neben ihr standen. „Na ihr beiden. Geht es euch gut?" fragte sie trocken. Eirien lächelte und nahm Natila in den Arm. Leider zu fest und Natila musste aufstöhnen. „Entschuldige, Natila ich freu mich so sehr, dass es dir gut geht. Als ich dich mit dem Pfeil getroffen am Boden liegen sah, befürchtete ich das Schlimmste. Ich hätte das nicht überlebt. Ich wollte mich schon in mein Schwert stürzen, als plötzlich alles anders wurde. Die Nazgûl umkreisten uns, die Horden Mordors bedrängten uns immer mehr. Dann kamen riesige Adler. Die Nazgûl schrieen entsetzlich. Und das Heer Mordors flüchtete. Sauron war besiegt und in uns keimte Hoffnung auf. Ich fiel auf die Knie und zog den Pfeil aus deinem Rücken und du schriest, du schriest in die Stille des Moments. Es war das schönste Schreien, dass ich je vernommen hatte." Eirien konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. 

„Du bist gut, du freust dich wenn du mir Schmerzen zufügen kannst?" fragte Natila lächelnd und nahm Eirien in den Arm „Danke!" hauchte sie.   
„Du wirst dich ab jetzt schonen meine Liebe!" befahl Eirien „Du wirst Mutter, da darfst du nicht nur an dich denken!" „Ja" flüstere Natila. Callendil stellte sich zu den beiden: „Eirien hat Recht. Komm jetzt was essen!" Sie küsste Natila auf die Stirn und half ihr aufzustehen, das Natila nicht leicht fiel. So wurde sie, von beiden Freunden gestützt, zum Fest gebracht.   
  
Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Rande des Platzes. Essen wurde gebracht. Natila aß brav einige Bissen und trank dafür umso mehr vom frischen Wasser, das aus Minas Tirith gebracht wurde.   
Eirien hatte seit dem Ende der Schlacht Elrohir nicht wieder gesehen. Er war verschwunden, genauso wie sein Bruder. Eirien wollte aber niemanden Fragen. Es kam ihr nicht richtig vor. Aber Natila war die Abwesenheit Elladans und Elrohirs ebenfalls aufgefallen und sie fragte erst Eirien. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. Callendil stand auf und ging zu Legolas, der neben Aragorn saß und fragte ihn. Natila und Eirien beobachteten sie dabei. Legolas sah besorgt aus, als ob ihn großen Kummer quälte. Als Callendil zurück kam sah sie nicht gerade glücklich aus doch sie sagte nur: „Sie sind wohl in den Norden gegangen. Ihr Vater hatte sie gerufen."   
Mehr wollte oder konnte sie nicht sagen. 

Dann kam auch schon Éomer vorbei und nahm Eirien in den Arm. „Es freut mich so sehr dich unter den Lebenden zusehen Natila!" sagte er und lächelte sie an. Dann gab er Eirien einen Kuss und ging zu Fürst Imrahil, der schon auf ihn wartete.

 „Könnte mir einer sagen was hier los ist?" frage Natila. Eirien sah sie an und beschloss, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war Natila aufzuklären. Sie hörte aufmerksam den Ausführungen Eirien zu und musste staunen. „Dann bist du eine Prinzessin aus Rohan oder besser Schildmaid, wenn man dich so ansieht. Doch wo ist König Théoden. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen?" fragte Natila unwissend. Eirien sah sie an und versuchte stark zu sein.   
„Mein Vater ist auf den Pelennor – Feldern gefallen." Sie sah zu Boden. Der Stich in ihrem Herzen war zu stark. Natila drehte sich um und nahm Eirien, trotz ihrer Schmerzen, in den Arm. „Es tut mir so leid. Jetzt hast du deine Familie gefunden und gleich wieder verloren. Ich möchte dir gerne helfen, meine Schwester. Doch ich weiss nicht wie. Meine.." 

Doch weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen den Eirien sagte schnell: „Meine liebe Natila, du hast genug Last auf deinen Schultern. Du brauchst dich nicht auch noch um mich sorgen. Es geht mir gut. Ich konnte mich von meinem Vater verabschieden und Er konnte in Frieden sterben. Ich bin froh, dass ich diese wenigen Tage mit ihm hatte, seit wir in Helms Klamm aufbrachen." Da durchfuhr es Eirien mit Schrecken. 

„Es tut mir Leid, Natila ich wollte dich nicht an diesen Ort erinnern. Ich sprach hastig. Verzeih! Es soll doch ein Freudentag sein." Natila sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie war den Tränen nahe, doch sie nahm Eirien's Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch: „Kannst du dies fühlen Eirien? Ich trage die Liebe Haldirs unter meinem Herzen. Das gibt mir Kraft zu leben. Solange zu leben wie dieses Kind mich braucht! Ich vermisse ihn, jede Sekunde meines Lebens, ja das stimmt. Doch ich werde stark sein, für sie." Natila lächelte mit ihren unsagbar traurigen Augen. Und Eirien, die doch so stark sein wollte konnte ihre Tränen nicht stoppen. Sie nahm Natila in den Arm und schluchzte: „Wir schaffen es gemeinsam!". Callendil kam und legte die Hand auf Eirien's Hand, die wieder auf dem Bauch Natilas ruhte. „Wir beschützen uns gemeinsam!" Da spürten alle drei die Bewegungen des Kindes, als ob es zustimmte. Alle drei mussten lachen, es war ein Freudentag und alle um sie herum sahen zu den drei so völlig verschiedenen Frauen.   
  
Sie blieben noch drei Wochen in Ithilien, dann waren alle Verwundeten soweit geheilt, dass sie eigenständig zurück nach Minas Tirith konnten. Natila ging es wieder gut. Es war schon beeindruckend, wie schnell sich ein Dúnadan von seinen Verletzungen erholen konnte. Natila, Eirien und Callendil verbrachten die Zeit  gemeinsam. Nur gelegentlich hatte Eirien die Möglichkeit Éomer zu besuchen. Er war nun König und hatte viel zu tun. Natila ging es nicht anders mit Aragorn. Nur war es sie schon immer gewohnt, ihren Vetter mit allen teilen zu müssen. Natilas Bauch wurde nun auch sichtbar runder. Ihre Lederweste ging nicht mehr zu. Doch sie lief hocherhobenen Hauptes durch die Reihen der Mannen. Jeder durfte wissen, dass sie – Natila, Dúnedain aus Arnor, Waldläufer des Nordens – ein Kind erwartete. Das Kind ihrer Liebe. Eirien ertappte sich immer öfters dabei Natila wie eine Kranke zu behandeln. Sie nahm Ihre Tasche ab. Verbot ihr alleine durch die Gegend zu steifen.   
  
Einmal wollte sie Natila sogar ihr Schwert abnehmen, es könne ja gefährlich werden. Wenn sie stolperte und hinein fiel. Da platzte Natila der Geduldsfaden. „HÄNDE WEG VON MEINEM SCHWERT! Ich bin nicht krank! Ich bin nicht verrückt! ICH BIN VÖLLIG GESUND! ALSO LASS MICH GEFÄLLIGST IN RUHE!" Sie nahm ihr Schwert und stapfte davon. Eirien sah Callendil an und sagte: „Ich glaube jetzt hab ich es etwas übertrieben, oder was meinst du?" Callendil lachte und sagte: „Ja, meine Liebe, da hast du wohl etwas daneben gelangt!" „Ich werde mich entschuldigen" sagte Eirien und lief Natila nach.

Natila war in einem kleinen Wäldchen verschwunden, in das sie öfters gingen, wenn sie alleine sein wollten. Weit weg von allen Männern. Sie fand Natila, in einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie saß auf einem Fels und sah nach oben in die Sterne. Ihr Schwert hatte sie am Gürtel. Sie bemerkte Eirien kommen. Ihre Sinne waren  noch genug geschärft. „Lass mich. Darf ich nicht einmal mehr alleine sein? Verschwinde und sorg dich meinetwegen um Callendil!" 

Sie drehte Eirien den Rücken zu. Eirien wagte sich kaum näher. „Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, Natila. Es war wirklich übertrieben von mir. Verzeih.." Noch ehe sie aussprechen konnte surrte ein Pfeil an ihr vorbei. Erst dachte sie Natila hätte ihn abgeschossen um Ruhe zu haben. Doch sie hatte sich in dem gleichen Augenblick hinter dem Fels in Deckung begeben. Die Frauen hatten keine Bögen dabei, nur ihre Schwerter. Eirien versuchte ausfindig zu machen wo der Angreifer war. Doch sie sah nichts in der Dunkelheit. Sie rannte schnell zu Natila rüber. Wieder schoss ein Pfeil durch die Luft. „Was ist denn das. Wir hatten doch schon seit zwei Wochen keine Angriffe mehr?" „Es sind bestimmt versprengte Ostlinge!" meine Natila.   
Sie hörten hinter sich ein knacken und beide Frauen zogen ihre Schwerter. Ein Peil surrte aus der Entgegengesetzten Richtung, die beiden wollten noch in Deckung gehen, doch der Pfeil schoss über ihre Köpfe und traf etwas im  Gehölz aus dem der erste Pfeil kam. Dann kam der Schütze hervor. Es war Callendil: „Ich glaube euch Menschen darf man niemals alleine lassen!" Sie lächelte und lief schnell hinüber um nachzusehen was das für ein Schütze war. „Es ist ein Ostling! Aber er kann uns nichts mehr erzählen. Ich habe ihn zwischen den Augen getroffen. Ich muss wohl trainieren. Meine Treffsicherheit lässt nach!" Eirien und Natila sahen sich an und lachten. „Verzeih mir Eirien, ich war harsch zu dir! Ich weiß ja, dass du es nur gut meinst!" „Ja ich weiß, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst. Ich hab es aber doch versprochen!" Sie nahmen sich in den Arm und lachten.

Plötzlich standen 20 Mann auf der Lichtung voll bewaffnet und kampfbereit. Es waren unter anderem Aragorn, Éomer, Tesarion und Jovenor. „Meine Herren es tut mir leid, aber ihr seid zu spät!" Callendil legte den Köper des Ostlings Aragorn vor die Füße. Aragorn ging zu Natila. Sie ging sofort wieder in Angriffsposition: „MIR GEHT ES GUT! ES IST NICHTS PASSIERT! DANKE!" Sie rannte an ihm vorbei ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er sah Eirien an und sie hob die Schultern: „Wahrscheinlich ihr Zustand, der drückt bestimmt aufs Gemüht!" Er lächelte und alle gingen zurück ins Lager.   
Von da an versuchten alle Natila ganz normal zu behandeln, so waren alle zufrieden.   
  
Am Morgen der Abreise nach Minas Tirith ging die Runde, dass Elronds Söhne wieder da seien. Natila sah besorgt aus, und Eirien wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte. „Ich werde nicht mit ihm sprechen, Natila!" sagte Eirien zu ihr. „Ich habe nicht verlangt, dass du mit ihm sprechen sollst. Es ist euer Leben und ich habe es aufgegeben euch zu helfen. Euch ist nicht zu helfen. So sei es eben!" 

Sie ritten gemeinsam los, Natila ritt bei Aragorn und Eirien ritt neben Éomer. Da sich Elrohir neben Aragorn eingefunden hatte, sah Eirien öfters als ihr lieb war zu Elrohir hinüber. Er sah schlecht aus, für einen Elben! Dieses hübsche Gesicht sah bekümmert aus. Elladan erging es ähnlich. Was haben die Beiden nur im Norden erlebt. Mit Bruchtal war alles in Ordnung, dass wusste Eirien. Sie fragte sogar Éomer, doch er schwieg.

 So ritten sie Minas Tirith entgegen, schweigend. Von weitem hörten sie die silbernen Trompeten. Der König kommt. Vor den Toren der Stadt wurde das Heer aufgestellt. Die Heerführer gingen hinter Aragorn in Stellung. Er führte die Gruppe an die zum Stadttor gingen. An seiner Seite waren Gandalf, Éomer, Fürst Imrahil und die vier Halblinge. Danach kamen die Dúnedain. Am Tor wurden sie bereits von Faramir erwartet, der nun Truchsess war, da sein Vater nicht mehr lebte. Auf Geheiß des Herrn der Stadt wurde Aragorn in die Feste gelassen. Faramir gab Aragorn die Krone des Königs von Gondor, die nun schon so viele Jahre von niemanden mehr getragen wurde, da es seit Isildur kein König mehr auf dem Thron saß. Doch Aragorn setzte sich die Krone nicht selber auf, wie es der Brauch war, sondern ließ sie von Gandalf und Frodo aufsetzten. Als nun Aragorn mit seiner Krone auf dem Kopf da stand, sahen alle seine wahre Größe. Er erinnerte einen an die Hochkönige von einst. Alle schwiegen, bis Faramir schließlich sage: „Sehet der König!" Und alles Volk jubelte. Die Dúnedain knieten nieder und waren dankbar, diesen Augeblick erleben zu dürfen. So ging König Elessar nach Minas Tirith und bestieg seinen Thron, dessen rechtmäßiger Erbe er war.   
  
Die Feiern dauerten acht Tage und alle waren froh und glücklich. Natila hatte ein Haus in der Feste bezogen und bat Eirien und Callendil bei ihr zu wohnen. Eirien verbrachte aber sehr viel Zeit mit Éomer und den Rohirrim, zu denen sie eine ganz besondere Verbindung hatte. Sie traf in der Veste Éowyn wieder, die vollkommen genesen war, von ihrer schlimmen Verletzung. Und noch etwas waren Eirien und Éomer sofort aufgefallen. Éowyn sah glücklich aus. Noch nie hatte Eirien so ein strahlen in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie sollten auch bald den Grund dafür erfahren. Faramir hielt bei Éomer um ihre Hand an. Es war so schön, dass sich in dieser schrecklichen Zeit zwei Seelen gefunden hatten. König Elessar gab Faramir aus Dankbarkeit für all seine Leistungen das schöne Ithilien als Königreich. Und so nahm Faramir seine Éowyn mit in dieses schöne Land. 

Eirien ging mit König Éomer zu Théoden, der aufgebahrt war, in den Hallen der Könige. Ganz friedlich, als würde er schlafen, lag er da. Sein Körper war bedeckt mit den Farben Rohans und Ritter seines Landes bewachten ihren toten König. Éomer musste schnellstens zurück reiten, um auch in seinem Reich Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Er bat Eirien mitzukommen und sie nahm dankbar an. Auch Éowyn ritt mit, da sie sich noch von ihrem Lande verabschieden wollte. Théoden wollten sie später mitnehmen, da sie dann genug Zeit hatten ihn gebührlich ins Land zu führen. 

So geschah es, das Éomer und seine Rohirrim acht Tage nach der Krönung zurück nach Rohan ritt und Eirien ihn begleitete. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von Natila, und versprach ihr zurück zu sein bevor die Zeit kam, da das Kind kommen könnte. Natila nahm sie in den Arm und sagte zum Abschied: „Liebe Eirien achte auf dich und höre auf dein Herz!" sie gab ihr einen Kuss, denn zum Tor wollte sie nicht mit kommen. Der Abschiedsschmerz war zu groß. So hatte Natila nicht sehen können wer die Rohirrim noch begleitete.   
  
Eirien sah sehr überrascht als sie sah, wer den Tross nach Westen begleitete. Es waren Elronds Söhne die, so sagte es Elladan, zurück nach Bruchtal wollten. Eirien sprach den ganzen Weg nach Rohan nicht mit Elrohir. Sie verbrachte die Zeit ausschließlich mit Éowyn, die so glücklich war. Doch Eirien spürte die Blicke hinter ihr. Elrohir beobachtete jeden Schritt den sie tat. Warum nur fragte sich Eirien. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. 

In Rohan angekommen wurden sie gebührlich gefeiert. Trotz der großen Trauer um König Théoden waren doch alle glücklich, dass der Krieg nun vorbei war. Außerdem war die Kunde durchs Land gegangen, dass Theowyn, Théoden's Tochter wieder gefunden wurden. So hatte das Volk Rohans noch ein Grund zu feiern. Eirien wurde mit viel Liebe und Ehrerbietung aufgenommen.   
Die Söhne Elronds erfuhren erst jetzt, dass Eirien Tochter von Théoden war. Elladan war der Erste der zu ihr ging als sie Edoras erreichten. 

„Eirien, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe dir viel Leid zugefügt. Das bereue ich schon sehr lange. Noch bevor wir in sie Schlacht zogen wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin adaneth o Imladris. Bitte nehme meine Entschuldigung an und komme nach Hause. Denn Bruchtal ist deine Heimat." Eirien sah in erstaunt an. Das war das letzte was sie von ihm erwartet hatte. Hatte sie sich die ganzen Jahre geirrt, und Natila doch Recht was ihn betraf. Sie wusste es nicht. Elladan stand vor ihr. Sie sah in seine Augen. Es waren die gleichen Elrohirs, das war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich kaum unterschieden.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Da übernahm Elladan die Initiative und kniete vor sie. „Ich bitte dich mir zu verzeihen. Und wenn es an der Zeit ist komme nach Bruchtal." Eirien kniete sich ebenfalls vor ihn und nahm seine Hände. „Nie hätte ich daran gedacht, dass du mich gerne in Bruchtal siehst. Doch ich glaube dir und nehme dein Angebot gerne an, so mich mein Herz dort hinführt." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn. Das war zuviel für sie. Sie stand auf und wollte gerade rücklings weglaufen als sie gegen jemanden stolperte. Sie sah sich um und sah IHN. 

Elrohir stand ihr gegenüber und sah sie an, mit diesen Sturm Augen. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Was geht hier nur vor? Sie suchte Éowyn oder Éomer, doch beide waren bereits in Meduseld verschwunden. Um sie herum versammelten sich immer mehr Bewohner, sie hatten nicht oft die Gelegenheit einen Elben aus der Nähe zu sehen. Außerdem war die Tochter Théodens  zurückgekehrt und sah aus wie ihre Königin aussah, damals als sie von ihnen genommen wurde. Elrohir nahm ihre Hände. Sie waren eiskalt. „Meine Geliebte Eirien, ich weiß, dass ich dir viel abverlangt habe. Du hast alles Recht der Welt mich zu hassen. Doch ich liebe dich. Ich will den Rest der Zeit die uns bleibt mit dir verbringen. Denn ich kann nicht ohne dich sein." Er küsste ihre Hände. Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Herz pochte. „Nein das darf nicht sein, ich werde nicht zwischen euch gehen. Das kann ich nicht und das werde ich nicht. Dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr. Elrohir aus Bruchtal!" Sie wollte sich umdrehen und fortlaufen. Er sollte nicht ihre Tränen sehen. Doch er hielt sie fest. Sie konnte sich nicht aus seinem Griff befreien. „Ich werde dich nicht wieder gehen lassen. Bitte hör mich an." Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn an. „Nicht hier!" Sie sah sich um und sah, dass sie Menschen immer noch um sie herumstanden. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Goldene Halle. Die Bewohner Edoras ließen ihrer Freude feien Lauf und sangen und tanzten auf den Straßen.   
  
Als Elrohir und Eirien alleine waren führte er sie an einen Tisch nahe der großen Feuerstelle. Éomer befehligte die Garde zu ihm, so dass die beiden ungestört waren. Elrohir setzte sich neben Eirien und nahm ihre Hand. 

„Ich muss dir erzählen was uns in der Zeit widerfahren ist als wir fort waren, mein Bruder und ich. Wir sind nach Düsterwald geordert worden. Dort fielen große Scharen von Mordor ein. Als wir dort ankamen war allerdings die Schlacht schon geschlagen. Es gab große Verluste unter den Elben. Doch sie haben gesiegt und die Angreifer vernichtet." Er machte eine Pause und sah zu Boden: „Thranduil wollte seine Töchter in Sicherheit bringen lassen, doch sie wurden aufgetan und beide wurden getötet." Eirien sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Wie konnte ich nur an mich denken." Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, was hier angebracht war. Doch Elrohir sprach weiter: „Ich erhielt ein Brief von meiner Gemahlin! Ich möchte, dass du ihn ließt, da sie darum bat." Er griff in eine Tasche und gab Eirien ein Stück Papier, das fein säuberlich gefaltet war. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie es auseinander faltete. Darin war in fein säuberlichen Sindar geschrieben:   
  
_Lieber Elrohir,   
ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange Zeit habe, hier in Mittelerde. Wir werden angegriffen, und so kann ich dir nicht selber sagen was sich hier aufgeschrieben habe. Vor langer Zeit habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst.   
Ich wollte diese Heirat genauso wenig wie du. Das wissen wir beide. Doch es machte mir nichts aus, da mein Herz schon gebrochen war, als mir der Mensch genommen wurde, den ich liebte. Das weißt du nicht, da ich es verschwieg.   
Nur Legolas wusste Bescheid, doch er schwor zu schweigen. Ich habe nun erfahren, von deinem Bruder, dass dein Herz sich nach seiner großen Liebe sehnt. Du hättest zu mir ehrlich sein sollen. Aber du bist so treu deinem Vater ergeben! Ich will, dass du und deine Eirien glücklich werdet. Und sorge dich nicht um ihre Herkunft es ist unerheblich! Wenn dein Herz sie erwählt hat ist es recht.   
Ich werde bald in den Hallen Mandos sein und möchte dich glücklich sehen. Also bitte ich dich nur um eines. Mach diese Menschenfrau glücklich! Und scher dich nicht um die Worte die dein Vater sprechen wird. Arwen ist es auch gleich!   
Bitte verzeih meine Ehrlichkeit, Ich wollte es dir bei unserem nächsten Treffen lieber persönlich sagen.   
  
Deine  
Thenithil  
  
Bitte gebe Eirien diesen Brief und sag ihr dass ich euch viele Jahre wünsche._   
  
Eirien blickte nach unten und ließ das Papier fallen. Sie zitterte noch stärker. Sie wurde blass und stand auf. „Verzeih" stammelte sie und rannte nach draußen.   
Sie stellte sich an den Rand der großen Terrasse vor der Halle. Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht. Sie holte tief Luft und sah nach oben. Die Sterne waren bereits zu sehen. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren, doch alles in ihrem Kopf geriet durcheinander. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie zu ihr: „Ihr seid frei!" Eine andere wiederum „Du kannst ihm nicht verzeihen, nicht was er dir in den letzten 10 Jahren angetan hatte." Sie schloss die Augen und sah Natila, wie sie am Grab ihres Gatten stand und weinte. Sie hörte die Worte Natilas, sie solle sich endlich richtig entscheiden! BEIDE. Dann hörte sie noch die Worte Halbarads. Sie fiel auf die Knie. Sie konnte doch nicht. Sie wollte niemals! Hinter ihr stand plötzlich jemand sie sah nur kurz zurück und. sagte: „Bitte Elrohir, geh ich möchte dich jetzt nicht sehen." 

Doch eine andere Stimme als erwartet sprach: „Ich verstehe dich Eirien." Sie stand auf und drehte sich um. „Elladan, ich wusste nicht." „Ich weiß, doch hör mich an. Ich weiß, dass mein Bruder schwer von Begriff ist. Das war er schon die letzten Tausend Jahre. Doch wenn er einmal etwas verstanden hatte ging es schnell. Er hat endlich verstanden. Auch wenn er nicht auf sein Herz, sondern auf andere hörte. Er liebt dich, aber dass brauch ICH dir nicht sagen. Ich sag nur, gib ihm eine Chance – gibt dir diese Chance. Du hast es verdient. Denk an die Zeit die ihr gemeinsam verbracht habt." Er lächelte sie an.

 „Wie kommst du darauf das.." doch wieder ließ er sie nicht aussprechen. „Meine Liebe adaneth, in Bruchtal bleibt nicht verborgen. Selbst unser Vater wusste es." Da sah Eirien klar. Es war Elrond er sie trennen wollte. Nachdem er nicht verhindern konnte, das Arwen einen Sterblichen nahm würde es ihm bei Elrohir gelingen.   
Sie wurde wütend. „Ihr Elben! Warum müsst ihr die anderen Völker nur so quälen!" 

Sie rannte die lange Treppe hinunter und blieb erst stehen als sie durch das Stadttor schritt. Wie konnten sie das nur mit ihr machen, schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Tränen der Wut liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie rannte weiter bis sie an den Hügelgräbern vorbei kam. Da entdeckte sie etwas nach hinten versetzt das Grab ihrer Mutter. Sie kniete davor und pflückte eine der Blumen die auf den Gräbern wuchsen. „Liebe Mutter, ich hätte dich gerne gekannt! Es hat so viele Jahre gedauert bis ich dich fand! Und nun wo meine Not so groß ist find ich dich in der Erde! Bitte hilf mir ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."

Jemand legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Es war ihr gleich wer es war. Eirien kniete sich vor den Hügel und hielt ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück. Die Gestalt kniete sich neben sie. „Bitte Eirien, verzeih meine Dummheit. Du siehst, das selbst dreitausend Jahre jemanden nicht unbedingt klug machen!" Sie sah in seine grauen Augen! Sie hatten ihren Glanz wieder, genauso wie damals als sie sich das erste Mal darin verlor. Eirien gab ihre Verteidigung auf und nahm seine Hände. „Du hast es endlich erreicht, mein weiser Geliebter!" Er küsste sie und sie ließ es gerne geschehen.   
  


Fortsetztung Folgt

Wird der Kuss wiederholt?

Wird Eirien Elrond in die Weichteile treten?

Wird Natila alleine Ihr Kind bekommen?

Wen hat eigentlich Elladan am Wickel? Er kommt sogar mir komisch vor

Das und vieles mehr gibt's im nächsten Kapitel  
  



	11. Veränderungen

Ein wildes Leben   
  
  
Hinweis:               FRIEDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh.. ein Kapitel voller Freude und Eierkuchen.. 

                                  ich bin stolz auf mich 

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              4. Zeitalter, kurz nach der Hochzeit von König Elessar und seiner Arwen

Warnung:             hemmungslos romantisch

Pairing:                 Eirien/Elrohir in zarter Annäherung… ob das jedoch hält.. also ich wage es zu

                                  bezweifeln

                                Elladan,  Callendil,  beide Singels mehr oder weniger

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

@ Seni:  Ich würde deinen Thrulli niemals sterben lassen… hey das hier ist kein AU… das sind harte

                  Fakten  Callendil bekommt niemand… die zickt lieber rum 

@ Eirien: wart's nur ab… wie ich feststellen muss bis du nicht nett zu meiner Natila!!!! Du im Stich lasser

   
Kapitel 11  
Veränderungen  
  
Sie küssten sich eine kleine Ewigkeit. Bis etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Hinter ihnen stand jemand. Es waren Éomer, Éowyn und Elladan. Sie strahlen alle drei und waren glücklich. Eirien vergrub sich in Elrohir's Armen.

 Èomer kam auf sie zu und sage: „Elrohir von Bruchtal, hiermit gebe ich dir, wie es die Pflicht des Königs ist, die Schildmaid Rohans Theowyn, Théoden's Tochter zur Frau. Mögest du sie glücklich machen für alle Zeiten." Dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Sonst werde ich dir deine Elbenohren lang ziehen!"

 Elrohir und Eirien standen auf und Elrohir ging auf Éomer zu. Eirien machte sich Sorgen was er wohl ihm antun würde. Doch er kniete sich von Èomer und sprach: „König Èomer, ich bin sehr dankbar für deine Großzügigkeit, die du mir erweist. Ich nehme deine Schildmaid gerne und verspreche dir, dass ich sie nie wieder hergeben werde und sie glücklich mache. Denn hier werde ich vor allen Anwesenden schwören. „Eirien, meine geliebte _adaneth_.  Hiermit gebe ich dir mein Herz. Mögen die Valar meine Zeugen sein. Ich liebe dich, Eirien aus Bruchtal." „So sei es und der Bund hat den Segen Rohans!" Elrohir nahm Eirien in den Arm und küsste sie innig.

 Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er nahm seine Hand und wischte ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Nie wieder möchte ich, dass du meinetwegen Tränen vergießen musst." Sie lächelte ihn an: „Ich werde nicht mehr weinen müssen, da all meine sehnlichten Träume erfüllt wurden. Meine große Liebe!" 

Sie gingen zusammen zurück in die goldene Halle. Elrohir hielt die Hand Eiriens und ließ sie nicht wieder los. Elladan kam zu ihnen hinüber und küsste erst einmal Eirien auf die Stirn dann sprach er: „Es mag ja äußerst unpassend zu sein, doch Bruder wir müssen aufbrechen wenn wir rechtzeitig in Bruchtal sein wollen." Eirien sah ängstlich zu den Brüdern. Sie wollte nicht wieder getrennt sein. 

 Elrohir nickte: „Bitte Eirien begleite mich. Wir wollen Arwen nach Gondor führen. Bitte komm mit." Eirien sah ihn an, sie hatte doch andere Pläne. „Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen, Liebster. Ich werde meinen Vater nach Hause begleiten. Versteh mich bitte, es ist das einzige was ich noch für ihn tun kann." „Dann sei es so. Wir werden uns ein letztes Mal trennen. Wir werden uns in Gondor wieder sehen. Dann werde ich dich zu meinem Weibe nehmen und dich dorthin bringen wo du zu Hause bist. Nach Bruchtal!" Eirien sah ihm in seine wunderschönen Augen und küsste ihn. „Ich werde dort auf dich warten. Ich gehöre dir!" Sie lächelte ihn an. Es war gut!   
  
Sie begleitete die Brüder nicht zum Tor. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sie trauerte und Tränen flossen. Aber sie würde stark sein, denn nun war alles gut. Eirien hatte das große verlangen nach Gondor zurückzukehren und Natila von ihrem Glück zu berichten. Sie würde so erleichtert sein. Das wusste Eirien genau. Doch erst einmal musste Èomer sein Land wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Die verwüstete Westfolt wurde wieder mit den Menschen besiedelt, die sich nach Helms Klamm retten konnten. Es wartete viel Arbeit auf die Menschen Rohans, doch sie taten es gerne, denn es war ihr Land. Sie ließen nichts im Lande, das auch nur annähernd an Saruman oder Gima erinnerte. Alles Böse sollte für immer aus Rohan verbannt werden.   
Nachdem alles nötige in Angriff genommen wurde, war es Zeit nach Gondor zurückzukehren. 

Es war bereits Ende Juni als die Rohirrim sich auf dem Weg machten nach Gondor um König Théoden zur Letzten Ruhe zu geleiten.   
Während der ganzen Zeit betete Eirien, dass es kein Traum war und sie Elrohir in Gondor treffen würde.   
Als sie den Rammas erreichten wurden sie bereits erwartet. Eine Eskorte begleitete sie nach Minas Tirith. Am Stadttor, das immer noch nicht wieder verschlossen war, wartete Aragorn, König Elessar, auf sie. Er begrüßte Èomer und umarmte ihn. 

Als er Eirien sah ging er auf sie zu und lächelte. „Es sind viele Leute in der Stadt die dich sehen möchten Eirien oder Theowyn, wie du möchtest. Eirien war ganz aufgeregt. Wer würde denn da sein. Da fiel es ihr natürlich ein: Natila. Sie freute sich ihre Freundin wieder zusehen. Sie verbeugte sich vor König Elessar und verschwand in die Stadt ohne auf die andern zu warten. Sie ging so schnell sie konnte hoch in den 7. Ring. Noch bevor sie Natilas Haus erreichte stolperte sie fast über die Königin.   
Eirien konnte es kaum glauben: „Arwen! Du bist es wirklich!" Die Elbin hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Sie hatte sie jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Doch etwas sah man ihr an: Sie war glücklich. „Meine Liebe _niben__ lotheg_, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Lass dich umarmen." Arwen nahm sie in den Arm dann lächelte sie Eirien an und fügte hinzu: „Willkommen in der Familie! Geh nun. In Natilas Haus erwartet man dich." Arwen musste Eirien förmlich in Natilas Haus schieben. So verwirrt war sie. Dann klopfte Eirien und Natila öffnete.

Wie hatten sich die beiden gefreut. Sie umarmten sich innig, als ob sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen hätten. Natilas Bauch war nun wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen. Sie trug Kleidung aus Lothlorien, das sah Eirien sofort. Darüber war sie froh. Drinnen unterhielten sich die Freundinnen über das erlebte. 

Eirien sah sich um im Haus. Da sah sie die Decke liegen, die sie Natila und Haldir zur Hochzeit schenkte. „Es ist schön dich wohlauf zu sehen, Natila. Wir geht es dir aber hier drinnen?" frage Eirien und zeigte auf ihr Herz. Natila lächelte. „Es ist besser. Es tut immer noch weh. Sobald ich etwas sehe, das mich an Haldir erinnert, aber dann weiss ich, dass ich noch lebe. Außerdem habe ich ja bald etwas, das mich vollkommen in Beschlag nimmt." Sie strich sich über ihren großen runden Bauch. Sie sah hübsch aus - dachte Eirien. Die Schwangerschaft bekommt ihr gut. Es war das richtige Geschenk, das ihr Haldir gab. Leider hatte Eirien kaum Zeit, da Éomer am nächsten Tag schon wieder zurückwollte nach Rohan. Eirien traute sich nicht zu Fragen ob sie Elrohir gesehen hätte. Niemand sprach sie darauf an. Es war für sie sehr beängstigend.

War er doch nicht gekommen und hielt sein versprechen nicht? Sie wurde immer unruhiger. Sie beschloss lieber nichts Natila zu sagen. Es würde sie nur unnötig aufregen. Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie sprachen über alles andere nur nicht Bruchtal und seine Bewohner. Nur Arwen, erwähnte sie. Aber Natila fing doch an von Aragorns Hochzeit zu sprechen und wie die Zwillinge den Zug der Elben anführten und was das für ein schöner Anblick war. Eirien hielt es nicht mehr aus. Unter dem Vorwand Èomer sehen zu müssen verließ sie Natila mit einem Kuss und einem streicheln über ihren Bauch: „Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder hier sein meine Liebe" sagte sie und verschwand Richtung Elben-Unterkünfte. Sie fragte sich durch, bis sie an die Tür kam wo Elrond's Söhne ihre Bleibe hatten.   
  
Eirien klopfte. Nichts geschah. Nein. Das konnte er noch nicht tun. Wusste er denn nicht wie sehr es ihr nach ihm verlangte. Sie trommelte gegen die Tür, Verzweiflung machte sich bei ihr breit. Sie ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Warum. Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte. Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon vor Freude schreien. Aber es war Elrond, der hinter ihr stand. Sie sah ihn an. Den Mann der ihre große Liebe zerstören wollte. Doch Elrond lächelte sie an und sagte: „Eirien, wo warst du. Du wirst erwartet. Folge mir!" Sie stand auf, sie konnte ihren Gefühlen nicht feien Lauf lassen, sonst hätte sie Elrond, den weisesten in Mittelerde, den Hals umgedreht, den Unsterblichen! Sie folgte ihm. 

Es war ihr alles gleich. Sie wollte doch nur ihren Geliebten in die Arme schließen. Sie wusste ja nun, dass er hier sein musste. Elrond führte sie nach draußen vor die Stadt. Eirien rechnete damit, das Elrond sie entweder gleich töten würde oder sie den Wargs zum Fraße vorlag. Doch das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Kaum hatten sie das Tor passiert sah sie ihn auch schon. 

In einer Gruppe von 50 Elben sah sie ihn sofort heraus. Als ob er es spürte, drehte er sich um und erblickte Eirien. Sie lächelte nur leicht, denn noch war ihre Angst nicht verflogen, die Sorge wieder enttäuscht zu werden zerrte an ihren Nerven.

 Aber Elrohir rannte sofort auf sie zu und ließ die anderen stehen. Als er sie erreicht hatte nahm er sofort ihren Kopf zwischen die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann nahm er sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. „Meine über alles geliebte Eirien. Wo warst du nur. Ich habe dich in der ganzen Stadt gesucht! Du warst verschwunden. Ich dachte du kommst gleich zu mir. Doch ich wartete vergebens. Aber es ist jetzt einerlei, denn ich kann dich in meine Arme schließen und das belohnt mir für die Qualen. Ich habe es ja auch verdient."

Eirien lächelte und küsste ihren Elrohir. Dann sah sie zu Elrond, der immer noch neben ihr stand. Was würde er wohl tun. Aber er tat etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte, wieder einmal. Elrond lächelte! Elrohir sah seinen Vater und setzte Eirien ab. „Vater ich danke dir, dass du sie gefunden hast. Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?"   
„Nein" war die kurze Antwort Elronds. „Dann tue es jetzt Vater!" sagte Elladan, der hinter ihm auftauchte. 

Elrond schaute kurz über seine Schulter und drehte sich dann wieder zu Eirien: „Theowyn, ich möchte mich bei dir Entschuldigen, bei dir und Elrohir, bei dem ich es bereits getan habe. Er hat mir den Brief seiner Gemahlin gezeigt. Da ist mir erst aufgefallen, was ich getan habe. Es war nicht Recht von mir, Thranduil die Zustimmung zu geben. Ich wusste nicht, das die Bindung zwischen euch so fest war." 

Elrond sah sie fest an. „Aber es ist nie zu spät. Ihr werdet meine Zustimmung zu eurer Vermählung geben, obgleich ich es nicht gerne tue. Es hat nichts damit zutun, dass ich dich nicht gerne habe, Theowyn, ich verliere nun auch noch meine Söhne. So werde ich alleine zu den grauen Anfurten ziehen und nach Valinor gehen. Es bricht mir das Herz. Doch ich liebe meine Kinder und möchte, dass sie glücklich sind." 

Eirien wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. So schwieg sie und sah auf den Boden. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und nahm Elrohir's Hand und schaute Elrond an: „Wahrlich ich habe schreckliche Qualen erlitten, die letzten Jahre, an denen ihr nicht unschuldig seit. Doch es war nicht allein eure Schuld, deshalb sage ich jetzt hier vor allen Anwesenden, dass ich eure Entschuldigung annehmen werde. Denn ich liebe euren Sohn und möchte ihn ebenfalls glücklich sehen. Ich habe bereits versucht ihn davon abzubringen hier zubleiben, anstatt in den Westen zu gehen. Doch es war vergebens. So werde ich nun diesen Elben lieben, bis uns der Tod trennen wird." 

Elrohir sah sie voller Liebe an und küsste sie abermals und alle Leute die um sie herumstanden jubelten. Elrond verbeugte sich von den Beiden und verließ sie um zurück zur Veste zu gehen.   
Elladan folgte ihm aber vorher gab er Eirien noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: „Willkommen Schwester". „Was machen wir nun Liebster?" fragte Eirien, deren Augen voller Sehnsucht leuchteten. Elrohir sah auf den Stand der Sonne und sagte: „Wir werden bei Sonnenaufgang los reiten. Also haben wir jetzt noch eine ganze Nacht" er lächelte. Eigentlich wollte Eirien ja bei Natila nächtigen, doch sie würde es verstehen. Aber anstatt in die Stadt zugehen beschlossen die beiden zur Nordseite den Rammas zu gehen, dort wo ein kleines Wäldchen am Nordhang des Berges stand.   
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass die beiden alleine waren. Es war gut so. Sie fanden eine schöne Fläche, zwischen den dichten Bäumen, die mit Moos und Gras bewachsen war. Sie war weich und geschützt, sie konnte nicht eingesehen werden. So legten sich die beiden nieder und Elrohir streichelte liebevoll ihr Gesicht. Eirien schloss die Augen und flüsterte ein Dankesgebet. Als sie sie wieder öffnete blickte sie direkt in seine Sturmwolken Augen und war wie gelähmt von dieser Schönheit. Er küsste sie und verhalf ihr so zu neuem Leben. Sie verfing ich in seinen langen schwarzen Haaren und ließ nicht mehr los. Voller Leidenschaft entledigte Elrohir sich ihrer Kleidung, ohne darauf zu achten, ob die Schnallen oder Knöpfe bereits geöffnet waren zogen beide an der Kleidung um sie zu entfernen. Nachdem Eirien nackt war beugte sie sich über Elrohir und küsste ihn, während sie ebenfalls seine Elbengewänder öffnete. Nur bei seiner Hose ging es ihnen nicht schnell genug und er half schnell nach. 

So lagen die beiden auf dem Waldboden von Minas Tirith und gaben sich einander hin. Wie ein fast Verdursteter, dem ein Krug Wasser gegeben wurde liebten sie sich und es war als wären die letzten Jahre nicht gewesen und sie seien immer noch am See in Bruchtal. Erst als der Mond schon hoch stand, ließen sie voneinander ab. Eirien lag in Elrohirs Arm und schmiegte sich ganz fest an sein weiches Haar. 

„Natila hatte mal wieder Recht!" sagte Elrohir schließlich. „Warum mein Held?" fragte Eirien und sah ihn dabei an. „Sie hat mich, als wir auf dem Anduin segelten und ihr Schmerz fast unerträglich für sie war, zur Seite genommen und versucht mir klarzumachen was ich tat. Selbst sie wusste, dass wir zusammengehörten." Eirien lächelte: „Ich habe niemandem ein Wort über uns gesagt!" Doch Elrohir meinte: „Und doch wussten es so viele, aber die Zeit der Geheimhaltung ist jetzt vorbei. Gleich morgen werde ich es von den silbernen Trompeten Ecthelions herunter rufen lassen. Das Eirien nein Theowyn von Rohan und Elrohir von Bruchtal für alle Zeiten dieser Welt vereint sein werden und niemand sie je wieder trennen kann!" Eirien musste lachen. „Du willst das von Trompeten herunter rufen lassen? Vielleicht noch ein Elbenlied darüber dichten?" „Eine wirklich gute Idee!" Sie küsste ihn. 

„Lass uns damit warten bis ich es Natila sagen kann. Sie soll es von uns erfahren, nicht durch Trompeten oder Lieder. Es wird bestimmt nicht leicht für sie. Auch wenn sie sich für uns freut, wird es sie nur daran erinnern wie einsam sie ist. Sie sollte erst ihr Kind bekommen. Dann ist ihre Einsamkeit vorbei, sie wird jemanden im Arm halten und lieben können."   
  
Elrohir beugte sich über Eirien und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Meine _niben__ adaneth_, du bist wundervoll. Ich verstehe dich und stimme dir zu. Wir werden unsere Hochzeit in Bruchtal abhalten und Natila, sobald das Kind da ist, mit zu uns nehmen wenn sie möchte!" Eirien lächelte ihn an und schaute dann nach oben in die Sterne. 

Es waren nicht die Sterne Bruchtals aber Eirien hatte das Gefühl nie einen schöneren Nachthimmel gesehen zu haben. Ihr Leben war mit einem Male wieder schön. Trotz der schlimmen Verluste die auch sie hinnehmen musste. Ihr Vater wäre bestimmt mit der Verbindung einverstanden. Und Boromir? Sie dachte an Boromir und musste lächeln. Wie hatte er sich ausgedrückt an ihrem letzten Abend: „Ich weiss, dein Herz verweilt hier in Bruchtal. Möge er den Weg zu seinem Herzen finden!" für sie war es nur ein Versuch, sie zu trösten. Doch er hatte es geahnt, da war sie sich sicher. 

Doch dann kreisten ihre Gedanken plötzlich um jemanden ganz anderen, den sie verloren hatte. Einen Bruder, Halbarad. Er hatte gewünscht sie möge ihre Liebe leben können. Nun tat sie es. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher ob Halbarad damit glücklich ist.   
Tränen liefen ihr hinunter, bei der Vorstellung an ihren Weggefährten. 

Elrohir sah die Tränen und war besorgt: „Meine Liebe, was ist geschehen?  Habe ich etwas gesagt, dass dich kränkte oder habe ich etwas nicht getan?" Sie sah ihn an und streichelte sein schönes schwarzes Haar. „Lieber Elrohir, du hast alles richtig getan. Ich dachte nur daran wie glücklich ich bin und das so viele Freunde und Verwandte es nicht miterleben können!" Er verstand und nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme. „Sie sind bei dir immer. Tief in deinem Herzen. Solange du sie nicht aus deinem Gedächtnis verdrängst werden sie hier sein!" „Ich liebe dich, mein schöner Fürst aus Bruchtal!" Dann küssten sie sich und wieder packte sie die Leidenschaft und sie gaben sich einander hin. 

Als die Sonne aufging weckte Elrohir seine Geliebte mit einem Kuss. Sie hatte nicht lange geschlafen, doch der Aufbruch ließ nicht auf sich warten. Eirien wollte doch ihren Vater nach Hause begleiten.   
Schlaftrunken suchte sie ihre Kleidung zusammen und zog sich an. Sie stellte fest, dass bei ihrer gestrigen Aktion einige Knöpfe ein eine Schnalle ihrer Weste zu Bruch gegangen war. Doch es musst so gehen. Sie zog ihren Waldläufer Mantel fest um ihren Körper und beschloss sich später ein anderes Hemd zu suchen. Elrohirs Kleidung hatte keinerlei Schaden genommen. So konnte er ohne sichtbare Zeichen der Nacht mit Eirien zum Haupttor Minas Tirith gehen.   
  
Am Tor erwartete man sie bereits. Éomer war bereits auf dem Weg zu den Grüften und dem Haus der Könige wo Théoden aufgebahrt war. Sie erreichten die Gruppe als sie gerade den toten König auf einen Wagen bahrten. Sie ging zu ihm und strich ihrem Vater über die Stirn. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, seit er auf den Pelennor - Feldern gefallen war. Eirien weinte um den Toten Vater und König.

 Gestützt von Éomer gingen sie durch die Stadt. Natila sah die Prozession vom obersten Ring aus. Denn die Heiler verboten ihr daran teilzunehmen. So sah sie Eirien neben Éomer laufen. Der Wagen mit dem Toten König wurde begleitet von den stolzesten Führern Rohans, gefolgt von Eirien und König Éomer. Dann kamen Aragorn und Königin Arwen, und die Elben die sich in Minas Tirith aufhielten. Darunter sah Natila Elrond und seine Söhne, Celeborn und Galadriel, die begleitet wurden von Callendil. 

Gerade als Natila beschloss nicht auf die Heiler zu hören und durchs oberst Tor ging, wurde sie von ihrer Heilerin aufgehalten. Sie wusste was Natila vorhatte. „Ihr müsst euch schonen, Natila, König Elessar wird mich dafür verantwortlich machen wenn euch oder euerm Kind etwas geschieht. Es ist nicht der Weg den ihr zu gehen habt. Bitte folgt mir. So ging Natila widerwillig mit und erhaschte einen letzen Blick der Reisegruppe. Sie würde nun einige Zeit ganz alleine sein. Mögen sie gesund wiederkommen.   
  
Die Gruppe, die Théoden nach Rohan begleitete, war der wohl beeindruckendste Begleitschutz den ein König der Menschen je erhielt. König Elessar mit seiner Königin, König Éomer mit allen Rittern der Mark, Fürst Imrahil, der Truchsess von Gondor und Fürst von Ithilien Faramir, Gandalf der Zauberer, die Halblinge, Fürst Celeborn, der Herr der Elben und Galadriel und so viele von ihrem Volke. Selbstverständlich waren auch Herr Elrond und seine Söhne und die Fürsten Bruchtals dabei, Lord Erestor und Lord Glorfindel. So ritten sie gemächlich nach Rohan, denn sie hatten es nicht eilig. 

Abends wurden Zelte aufgebaut und jede Nacht konnte man, wenn man darauf achtete, eine kleine Frau in das Zelt des Elbenfürsten Elrohirs schleichen sehen. Und selbst wenn sie gesehen worden wäre, hätte sie niemand aufgehalten. Denn es war gut so. 

Als sie schließlich in Edoras ankamen wurden sie feierlich begrüßt. Es gab ein großes Fest und am nächsten Tag wurde König Théoden bei den Hügelgräbern seiner Ahnen beigesetzt. Es war ein harter Tag für Eirien, die nun drei Gräber zu besuchen hatte. Doch sie hätte lieber ihre Eltern in Fleisch und Blut gehabt. Elrohir half ihr in dieser schweren Zeit. Er gab ihr Kraft und Liebe und das war alles was sie brauchte.

Sie standen gemeinsam am Grabe ihrer Mutter, als Aragorn auf sie zukam. Er küsste Eirien auf die Stirn und lächelte zu Elrohir und sprach: „Es ist ein schwerer Tag für euch und für Rohan. Doch ich sehen, dass es nun endlich gut mit euch ist. Es war wirklich Zeit. Elrohir, wir sind wie Brüder aufgewachsen, doch nie habe ich dich glücklicher gesehen. Das erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude genauso wie das meiner Königin. Eirien, Arwen möchte dich noch sehen bevor wir morgen weiterziehen!" Eirien verbeugte sich vor dem König und ließ die beiden Männer alleine. Sie sah noch einmal auf das Grab ihrer Mutter und legte eine Blume auf ihr Hügelgrab. Dann suchte sie Arwen.   
  
Als Eirien an der goldenen Halle ankam sah sie sich noch einmal um und sah Aragorn und Elrohir wie sie sich umarmten „Männer" dachte sie und ging lächelnd hinein. Sie traf Callendil und ging zu ihr. „Hallo meine Liebe, hast du Arwen gehen?" Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah besorgt aus. Eirien setzte sich zu ihr. „Was ist geschehen?" Callendil sah hoch und Eirien erkannte, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie Callendil weinen sah, außer bei Haldir's Tod. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen Eirien. Es ist ein Kampf den ich selber ausfechten muss." „Callendil! Ich weiss ich bin nur ein Mensch, der gerne anderen Narben verpasst aber sind wir nicht auch Freunde?"

Da lächelte die Elbin etwas. „Ach Eirien, ich habe dich lieb wie eine Schwester, doch hierbei kannst du nicht helfen. Mein Herz verbietet mir mit meinem Volke zu ziehen. Doch mein Verstand verlangt, dass ich in den Westen gehen." „Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass dein Herz vergeben ist! Welch dunkles Geheimnis steckt in diesem hübschen Kopf. Los sprich und lass keine Einzelheiten aus!" versuchte Eirien das Eis zu brechen. „Ich kann nicht mit dir darüber sprechen. Nur eins, du hast Recht mein Geheimnis ist dunkel." 

Sie stand auf und lies Eirien alleine mit diesem Rätsel. Aber sie hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, denn Arwen kam gerade herein. Eirien stand sofort auf und ging zu ihr. Sie verbeugte sich vor der Königin uns sagte: „Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht zu eurer Hochzeit kommen konnte. Ich wurde aufgehalten." Arwen lächelte: „Liebe Theowyn, deine Familie ist gefunden. Das ist mir mehr Wert als ein weiterer Gast auf einem großen Fest. Doch ich wollte dich wegen etwas anderem sprechen. Nun sehe ich, ihr seid endlich dass Paar, dass ihr sein solltet. Du und mein Bruder. Es ist gut so. Ihr habt meinen Segen schon lange erhalten. Nun bitte ich dich nur darum, dich um Natila zu kümmern. Sie braucht dich. Komme so schnell du kannst wieder nach Gondor sie erwartet dich!" 

Eirien sah sie entsetzt an. Jetzt merkte sie erst, dass sie auf der ganzen Reise nicht an ihre beste Freundin gedacht hatte. Was für eine Schande! „Es tut mir Leid Arwen. Ich hatte mich wirklich zu wenig um sie gekümmert. Doch ich werde es wieder gutmachen. Das verspreche ich ihr und euch! So schnell es die Pferde erlauben werde ich nach Gondor zurückkehren, noch ehe das Kind da ist."

So hatten die zwei Frauen eine Vereinbarung. Am nächsten Tag, nach einem großen Abschiedsfest ging die ganze Gesellschaft wieder auf Reisen. König Éomer nahm Abschied von seinem Freund dem König Elessar. Denn er blieb nun in Rohan und herrschte. Eirien blieb nicht in Rohan sondern begleitete die Elben nach Norden, denn sie wollte mit Elrohir nach Bruchtal.

So ritten sie nach Norden und machten bei Helm Klamm eine Pause. Eirien ging mit Elrohir und Callendil zu Haldirs Grab. Sie füllte Erde in ein Gefäß und steckte es ein. Es wuchsen bereits Blumen auf dem Hügel und Eirien nahm eine davon und legte sie zu der Erde. Callendil sprach mit Elrohir ein Gebet und weinte einige Tränen auf das Grab ihres Bruders. Eirien nahm das Schwert Natilas das nicht mehr gerade in der Erde steckte und befestigte es wieder fest in der Erde. Dann nahm sie Callendil in den Arm und beide verließen den Ort gefolgt von Elrohir der betroffen zu Boden blickte.

Callendil sagte schließlich: „Eirien wir können ihn nicht hier lassen. Das hätte er nie gewollt und sicher nicht Natila! Er soll nach Hause gebracht werden." „Du hast Recht Callendil, Haldir gehört nicht in diese kalte, unfreundliche Erde. Doch wir können es nicht Natila sagen!" „Nein, das können wir nicht. Ich werde es tun. Mit meinem Volke werde ich ihn nach Lothlorien bringen. Dort wird sein Körper seine letzte Ruhe finden."   
  
So geschah es, dass ohne Natila's Wissen, die Gebeine ihres geliebten Elben nach Hause gebracht wurde. Denn auch Celeborn, der das Grab seines Neffen besuchte, wollte dass die Gebeine in Lorien zur Ruhe gebracht werden sollte. So nahmen sie ihn noch auf dieser Reise mit nach Lothlorien, da es die letzte Reise der Elben waren die sie in den Süden unternahmen.   
  
Als sie in der Höhe des Rothornpasses erreichten teilte sich die Gruppe und die Lorien Elben mit Callendil und Haldir gingen hinüber über den Caradhras. Eirien verabschiedete sich von Callendil. Sie hatte noch keine Entscheidung über ihre Zukunft getroffen. So gingen sie von einem Abschied für immer aus. Sie lagen sich lange in den Armen und zum Schluss sagte Callendil: „Pass gut auf meine Familie auf!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zügig zu den anderen ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen. Elrohir nahm Eirien in den Arm und küsste sie. „Du wirst sie bestimmt wieder sehen. Ich habe so ein Gefühl!" Sie sah ihren Geliebten verständnislos an und die beiden gingen zurück zu den anderen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erreichte der Rest des Zuges Bruchtal. Es war eine große Freude. Als die zuhause Gebliebenen Elrond und seine Begleiter sahen.   
Eirien fühlte sich sofort zu Hause. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass alles etwas heller und freundlicher war. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie diesmal nicht bleiben konnten. Sie musste sofort wieder aufbrechen, denn die Reise hatte zu lange gedauert.

 Eirien wurde immer unruhiger. Sie wusste, dass das Kind nun jeden Tag kommen konnte. Sie hatte Natila in ihrer schwersten Zeit alleine gelassen deshalb beschloss sie nur eine Nacht in Bruchtal zu bleiben.   
Am Abend gab es aber erstmal ein Willkommensfest und eine Vermählung. Elrond ließ es sich nicht nehmen Eirien und Elrohir den Bund des Lebens zu geben und diesen Bund zu segnen. 

Als nun vermähltes Paar zogen sich die Beiden früh zurück. Sie mussten bald wieder aufstehen, denn Gondor wartete auf sie.. Als sie in seinem Zimmer ankamen entdeckte Eirien, dass ihre gesamte Habe bereits hergebracht wurde. Aber sie brauchten nichts, nur einander. 

Sie gingen zusammen auf den Balkon uns sahen zusammen in die Nacht. Es war ein schöner Septemberabend. Die Luft war noch warm und die Vögel sangen. Eirien holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Es war so wunderbar hier. Sie spürte wie Elrohir ihren Nacken küsste. Gänsehaut bedeckte ihren ganzen Körper, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. 

Eirien drehte sich um und sah in Elrohir's Augen, verlor sich darin und wurde erst wieder wach als sie seine Hand auf ihrem nackten Körper spürte. Er hatte ihr das Kleid geöffnet und es war nach unten geglitten. Sie tat es ihm gleich und ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten liebkosten sie sich, bis Elrohir sie ihn seine starken Elbenarme nahm und sie  auf das Bett trug. Er legte sie sanft nieder und legte sich daneben. So geschah es in dieser Nacht, dass Elrohir Eirien ein Geschenk machte.   
  
wird fortgesetzt

Wird die arme Natila alleine ihr Kind zur Welt bringen?

Ist Eirien rechtzeitig in Gondor.. oder zu sehr mit ihrem Elrohir beschäftigt?

Wird Callendil nach Valinor segeln (Evil grin)?

Wird Eirien Elrond doch noch in seinen Elbenhintern treten?

Das alles und noch mehr gibt's in Kapitel 12  
  



	12. Neues Leben

Ein wildes Leben   
  
Ein wildes Leben   
  
  
Hinweis:               ähm… keinen… außer…vielleicht… Geburtsbeihilfe benötigt :-) 

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              4. Zeitalter im Jahre 0001

Warnung:             schnief

Pairing:                 Eirien Elrohir ganz offiziell ein Paar! 

                                Elladan,  Callendil,  beide Singels mehr oder weniger

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

@ Seni:  nichts wäre mir lieber als meinen Haldir an Natila's Seite..schnief… wein.. kreisch ach und meine arme Callendil, die muss auch noch….verpackt werden…

@ Lion: Würde Eirien Natila im Stich lassen?? Und Elladan, da dem gehört mächtig den Marsch geblasen…aber das ist irgendwie eine andrer Geschichte… und soll ein anderes Mal.. das hab ich doch schon Mal gehört????

@ Eirien: Nur um 1. Klarzustellen: Elladan sieht besser aus! Ist ja wohl klar.. sieh ihn dir doch nur mal an.. diese Augen, dieses Haar diese Ohren.. dieser Duft……ich muss weg.. ne andere Story wartet auf mich :-)

*********************************************

Zurück   
Kapitel 12  
Neues Leben  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Eirien und stellte fest, dass sie alleine im Bett war. Elrohir war nicht da. Sie stand auf, zog sich rasch ihre Waldläufer Kleidung an und machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Stallungen. Elrohir war bereits da und verteilte das Gepäck auf den Pferden. „Guten Morgen meine Liebe. Hast du gut geruht?" er lächelte sie an. „In deinen Armen schlaf ich immer gut mein Lieber!" Sie küssten sich und Eirien fragte: „Wann können wir aufbrechen. Ich werde immer unruhiger. Etwas passiert mit ihr. Das fühle ich!" „Wir können sofort aufbrechen. Wir. Hier ist etwas zu essen." Während Eirien etwas Brot aß gingen sie zusammen zu Elrond um sich zu verabschieden. Elladan war nicht zugegen. Eirien wusste nicht wo er war und Elrohir schwieg sich aus. „Elben!" So verabschiedeten sich beide von Elrond und versprachen wieder zukommen, noch bevor die Elben Bruchtal verließen.   
  
So ritten die Beiden wieder Richtung Süden so schnell es die Pferde erlaubten. Und sie hatten schon fast Gondor erreicht, als sie aufgehalten wurden. Eirien's Pferd machte schlapp. Die arme Stute wollte und konnte keinen Schritt mehr laufen. Eirien stieg ab und streichelte ihr Pferd. „Es tut mir so Leid was ich dir antun musste. Du darfst dich ausruhen. Ich werde einfach zu Fuß weiterlaufen." Sie hatten Rohan schon durchquert. Deshalb konnten sie von dort keine Hilfe mehr erwarten. Da gab Elrohir ihr sein Pferd. „Nimm du ihn. Er ist noch frisch und trägt dich bis Gondor. Ich werde mit deinem Pferd nachkommen. Reite los und richte Natila einen Gruß von mir. Ich liebe dich." Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und setzte sie einfach auf sein Pferd und flüsterte ihm elbische Worte ins Ohr. Der Hengst brauste davon.

 Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen als sie die Grenzen von Gondor überquerte. Sie traf am Morgen in Minas Tirith ein. Das Pferd brachte sie in die Stallungen und lies es versorgt zurück. Dann ging sie sofort hoch in den obersten Ring der Veste. Als sie Natila's Haus erreichte reagierte niemand auf ihr klopfen. Sie ging hinein aber es war verlassen. Eirien sah sich um, es war Natila's Haus alle Dinge waren da, nur sie nicht und das Schwert hing nicht an der Wand.  Eirien rannte nach draußen und sprach eine vorbeigehende Frau an „Wisst ihr wo Natila ist?" Die Frau sah besorgt aus. „Sie sollte in ihrem Haus sein. Ich bin ihre Heilerin und hatte ihr untersagt die Veste zu verlassen" O je dachte Eirien. So etwas hörte Natila nicht gerne. Sie sah sich um und überlegte wo sie wohl hin sein könnte. Eirien war viel zu lange fort gewesen. Sie kannte nicht einmal die Orte an denen sich Natila gerne aufhielt. Doch wer konnte es wissen? Der König! Sie rannte hinüber zum Turm.

 Aragorn war nicht hier, sagten ihr die Wache am Eingang. Nervös sah sie sich um. Dann rannte sich nach unten. Im 3. Ring fand sie schließlich Aragorn, der sich mit einem Bauern unterhielt. Er sah Eirien und kam sofort auf sie zu: „Eirien mein Kind, schön dich zu sehen. Da wird Natila aber erleichtert sein. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich!" „Mein König, wo ist sie?" Er spürte die Unruhe in ihr „Ist sie nicht in ihrem Haus?" „Nein, wo könnte sie mit Schwert hingegangen sein?" Jetzt war auch Aragorn beunruhigt. „Sie macht immer ihre Übungen draußen vor dem Tor. Folge mir."

Eirien ging hinter Aragorn her. Doch im 1. Ring wurden sie schon aufgehalten. Eine Wache kam hinter ihnen her gerannt. „Mein König, ihr werdet oben benötigt. Fürst Imrahil erwartet euch." „Er muss warten ich habe größere Sorgen!" Eirien sah ihn mit entsetzten an. „Nein ich werde sie schon finden geht ihr nur. Sagt mir wo der Ort ist. Ich finde sie. Ich hatte ein ausgezeichneten Lehrmeister wenn ich noch wisst!" Aragorn lächelte. „Du hast Recht."

 Von der Stadtmauer aus zeigte er Eirien den Felsvorsprung wo Natila normalerweise ihre Übungen hab hielt. Eirien bedankte sich und rannte los. Es war schon fast Mittag, als sie den Berg erreichte. Sie sah nach oben und sah etwas blitzen. Es könnte Natila sein. Gerade als Eirien sich umdrehte kam etwas von oben geflogen und landete direkt neben ihr. Es war ein Schwert. Es war ein Elbenschwert. Haldirs Schwert. Sie nahm es und betrachtete es. Es war vollkommen in Ordnung und keinerlei Blut dran. Dann hörte sie einen Schrei.

Eirien legte das Schwert in ihre Hand und rannte los. Es dauerte immer noch einige Minuten bis sie den Vorsprung erreichte. Doch da fand sie Natila. Sie lag auf dem Boden und krümmte ich vor Schmerzen. Eirien ließ das Schwert fallen und rannte zu ihr. Sie legte die Hand auf Natila's Stirn. Sie öffnete die Augen und Erleichterung konnte man darin sehen „Wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte sie Eirien „Was glaubst du wohl? Ich bin Waldläufer, vergessen? Ich suche dich schon seit Sonnenaufgang!" 

Eine neue Schmerzenswelle überkam Natila. „Ich glaube ist bald so weit. Das Kind will wohl in der Natur zur Welt kommen und nicht eingepfercht in Mauern!" „Nur Mut Natila, das ist doch eine Kleinigkeit. Wir haben doch schon Schlimmeres gemeinsam vollbracht oder?" machte Eirien ihr und sich Mut. Natila versuchte zu lächeln: „Das sagst du so leicht." Wieder und wieder kamen die Schmerzen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Eirien gab ihr zu trinken und kühlte ihr die Stirn. Was sollte sie nur tun. Sie kam sich so hilflos vor. Bis sie endlich den Kopf des Kindes  sah. Auf einmal wusste sie genau was zu tun war. Sie war von sich selbst beeindruckt. 

Natila hatte sich aufgerichtet und hielt ihre Beine fest. Es war als ob sie ihre ganze Anspannung, ihr Leiden und ihren Kummer herausschreien wollte. Die Dúnedain atmete schwer und schrie nur noch nach ihrem Elben, der ihr in diesem Augenblick mehr fehlte als jemals bevor.  „Haldir! Warum…" kam ihr heißeres Wimmern. „Sch… Natila, wir haben es bald geschafft. Ich sehe schon den Kopf. Los noch einmal, sei noch einmal so stark wie nur eine Dúnedain stark sein kann!"  Eirien streichelte ihr ermutigend über die Wange und ein letzter Schrei hallte durch die Berge Ered Nimreis.

Schließlich war das Würmchen auf der Welt. Eirien riss ein Stück ihres Hemdes ab und reinigte das Kind notdürftig. Dann wickelte sie es in ihren Mantel und gab es Natila.

 „Na wie ich gesagt habe. Ein Kinderspiel!" Sie waren beide so glücklich. „Wie nennst du deine kleine Tochter?" fragte Eirien. Natila lächelte ihr Kind an und sagte: „Das wusste ich schon, als ich sie das erste Mal spürte, damals an Haldir's Grab: Lothmeleth". Natila strahlte das erste Mal überglücklich, seit Haldir von ihr genommen wurde. Dann sagte sie: „Schau Haldir, dies ist das Zeugnis unserer Liebe und es ist gut!"   
Dann öffnete das Mädchen die Augen und Natila sah, dass Lothmeleth die Augen ihres Vaters hatte.   
  
Beide Frauen weinten vor Freude, glücklich aber erschöpft. Dann entdeckte Eirien etwas an Natilas Arm, dass ihr Sorgen bereitete. Sie nahm ihren Arm um genau nachzusehen. Es waren frisch verheilte Narben, höchstens einen Monat alt. Schnittwunden an einem Handgelenk. Eirien fuhr mit den Fingern darüber. Natila sah sie weinend an. „Natila, im Namen der Valar, was hast du gemacht?" Sie antwortete nicht sondern streichelte liebevoll die Wange ihrer Tochter, die neugierig in die Welt blickte.

 „Ich spreche mit dir, Natila. Was ist den geschehen?" Natila sah Eirien nicht an sondern betrachtete nur ihr Kind und sprach schließlich: „Nichts, es ist nichts. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen, Gedanken oder sonst etwas machen. Es war ein kleiner Unfall." Noch bevor Eirien darauf reagieren konnte hörte sie wie mehrere Personen den Berg hinauf kamen. Es war die Wache der Veste, Aragorn musste sie geschickt haben.

 Einer der Wachen nahm Natila und trug sie den Berg hinunter. Eirien nahm Lothmeleth. Am Fuße stand bereits ein Wagen bereit, der die Mutter und ihr Kind wohlbehalten nach Minas Tirith bringen sollte. Es waren beinahe 100 Mann, die abkommandiert wurden, den Ausreißer zu suchen. Die Männer mit Pferden ritten voraus. Die Restlichen begleiteten den Wagen. Als Natila im Wagen saß gab ihr Eirien das Kind und gab beiden einen Kuss. Denn Eirien beschloss noch etwas zu erledigen. 

Sie ging noch einmal zurück um Natila's Schwert zu holen. Sie fand es nicht gleich, denn es war in eine Spalte gefallen. Nach einer guten Stunde suchen fand sie es aber schließlich und ging ebenfalls zurück in die Veste, auf dem Weg dort hin malte sich Eirien die wildesten Dinge aus, die mit Natila passiert sein konnten. Wut stieg immer weiter in ihr auf. 

Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu den Häusern der Heilung. Doch als sie davor stand überlegte sie es sich anders und ging direkt zum weißen Turm. Eirien ging in den Thronsaal. Die Wachen ließen sie durch, denn sie trug das Zeichen der Waldläufer des Nordens auf ihrer Weste. Nichts in der Welt hätte sie jetzt aufhalten können, nicht einmal ein Höhlentroll. Eirien erreichte Aragorn, der auf seinem Thron saß. Neben ihm Standen sie Fürsten Imrahil und Faramir, sie sahen sich gemeinsam Karten an. Als Aragorn Eirien sah stand er auf und entschuldigte sich bei den Fürsten. 

Ohne gefragt zu werden fing Eirien auch schon an zu toben: „ Wie konntest du das zulassen!" Aragorn sah zu Imrahil und Faramir und sprach: „Bitte lasst uns einen Moment alleine." Die Fürsten sahen sich bereits an und zogen sich diskret zurück und verließen äußerst zügig den Saal. „Wie geht es Natila und dem Kind?" fragte Aragorn völlig ruhig. „JETZT geht es ihnen gut. Das verdanken sich nicht DIR! Warum hast du sie alleine hinaus gelassen? Es sind so viele Menschen in dieser Stadt und ihr könnt nicht eine einzige einsame Frau beschützen?" 

„ Eirien, wir konnten sie nicht einsperren, das wäre viel schlimmer gewesen! Wir hatten es versucht, sie sollte im Haus bleiben. Aber…" er stockte und wechselte schnell das Thema: „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Eirien. Du hast sie gefunden und alles ist nun gut. Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Waldläuferin!" 

„Aragorn!" fuhr Eirien leise fort „Was ist mit Natila geschehen? Sie sagt es sei ein Unfall. Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt." Er sah sie schuldbewusst an: „Warum sie es getan hat kann sie dir nur selber sagen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie es selber weiß." Eirien wurde noch besorgter: „Hat sie sich jemandem anvertraut?" fragte sie. „Dach meiner Erkenntnis nicht, nicht einmal Arwen wollte sie es erzählen. Sie spricht gar nicht darüber."

Eirien schossen die Tränen ins Auge: „Ich bin enttäuscht. Ihr habt die Macht und regiert ein großes Königreich und schafft es nicht einmal Natila, eurer eigen Fleisch und Blut, zu versorgen. Ich werde sie mit nach Bruchtal nehmen! Dort wird sie auch die Liebe bekommen, die sie verdient hat! Erinnerst du dich überhaupt noch daran, was sie für DICH geopfert hat?" Eirien wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum. 

Vor der Tür beugte sie sich nach vorne und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Dann drehte sie sich und stampfte wütend in Richtung Hauser der Heilung im 6. Ring. Unterwegs beschimpfte sie noch zwei Wachen, die ihr nicht schnell genug Platz machten, als sie den Unterirdischen Gang zum nächsten Ring durchschritt.

Ihr Gemüht etwas abgekühlt während sie zu den Häusern ging. Eine Heilerin saß vor Natilas Tür. Eirien wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch die Heilerin ließ sie nicht durch. „Sie braucht Ruhe! Kommt morgen wieder." Eirien musste erst einmal tief Luft holen: „Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich? Ihr lasst das arme Ding wochenlang alleine, und jetzt da jemand da ist, der sich endlich für Natila interessiert schickt ihr sie fort?" Die Heilerin sah sie mit großen Augen an: „Aber ich.." doch sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Eirien fuhr sie sofort an: „ Ihr braucht keine Ausrede suchen. Ich möchte zu meiner Schwester!" Sie schob die Frau einfach zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.   
  
Natila lag in einem Bett und schlief. Eirien schloss leise die Tür. Das Baby lag in einer kleinen Wiege. Eirien schaute hinein und sah Lothmeleth schlafend. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Sie wusste auch nicht, was es für Schwierigkeiten gab sie durch den Krieg zu bringen. Das arme Kind würde niemals ihren Vater kennen lernen. 

Natila bewegte sich und rief im Schlaf Haldirs Namen. Eirien ging sofort zu ihr und strich ihr über ihre Haare. Natila öffnete ihre Augen. Eirien nahm ihre Hand und sprach leise: „Na meine Liebe wie geht es dir?" Natila sah sie an und lächelte: „Mir geht es gut wie schon lange nicht. Ich habe endlich mein Kind und jetzt bist du auch wieder da. Du warst zu lange fort Eirien! Wo bist du bitte so lange gewesen. Der König ist so lange wieder zurück. Du warst lange in Rohan. Wie geht es deinem Vetter dem König? Ich freue mich so für dich Eirien, ach nein ich muss ja Theowyn sagen. Ich glaube da muss ich mich noch daran gewöhnen. Aber es wird schon noch werden." „Nenn mich nur weiter Eirien, mir soll es recht sein. Den Namen hab ich doch von Arwen." Noch ehe jemand weiter sprach öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Elrohir.   
  
Jetzt machte Natila wirklich große Augen. Erst sah sie Elrohir an dann Eirien. Es war nichts mehr von dieser eisigen Stille zu spüren. Elrohir kam zu Natila und küsste sie auf die Stirn: „Meine kleine Dúnedain. Es ist wirklich schön dich wohlauf zu sehen. Wir haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht. Eirien schaffte das Wunder in nur etwas mehr als einer Woche von Bruchtal nach Gondor zu gelangen.

Natila sah die beiden verwundert an. „Weshalb hattest du es so eilig?" „Es war ein innerer Zwang, der mir Befahl so schnell wie möglich zu dir zu gelangen." Natila musste wieder lächeln. „Ich glaube du bist mehr eine Dúnadan denn eine Rohirrim!" Eirien sagte schließlich: „Aber wir haben noch etwas zu beichten!" Natila sah beide an. Dann sagte sie zu Elrohir: „Du hast doch nicht etwa auf meinen Rat gehört?" 

Er lächelte, stellte sich neben Eirien und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich hab nicht nur auf dich gehört. Wir haben und vermählt und mein Vater hat den Bund gesegnet." Eirien strahlte Natila an. „Es ist wahr. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ich den Mann den ich über alles und in alle Ewigkeit Liebe, jemals der meine sein würde!" Natila nahm Eirien ganz fest in den Arm und flüstere ihr ins Ohr: „Ich habe es gewusst. Ihr seit füreinander bestimmt!" Als sie sich wieder trennten sah Eirien die Tränen auf Natilas Wangen. „Es tut mir Leid, Natila. Ich wollte dich nicht unglücklich machen." „Nein Eirien das tust du nicht. Ich freue mich für euch beiden. Ihr seid doch meine Freunde. Ich weiß auch das Haldir glücklich ist mit eurer Verbindung. Er wusste immer, dass du, Eirien, die Elben mochtest."

Dann hörten sie ein wimmern aus der Wiege. Eirien ging sofort rüber und schaute nach. Lothmeleth war aufgewacht. Sie sah neugierig in die Welt. „Darf ich sie herausnehmen?" fragte Eirien. Natila nickte.   
Es war ein schönes Kind. Man sah sofort, dass sie eine Elbin war. Schon als Baby waren die Gesichtszüge fein und ebenmäßig. Ihre Ohren liefen leicht spitz zusammen und sie hatte jetzt schon blonde Locken auf dem Kopf. Elrohir sah neugierig das Kind an. „Es ist wahrlich ein Kind Lothloriens. Es sieht Callendil sehr ähnlich findest du nicht Eirien?" Es stimmte. Nur die Augen, solche Augen hatte sonst nur ihr Vater.

Wieder ging die Türe auf. Die Heilerin trat ein: „Also ich war jetzt wirklich großmütig. Aber nun ist genug. Das Kind muss nun versorgt werden. Ich werde es mitnehmen und sie und der Herr Elb gehen jetzt. Natila muss schlafen! Eirien ging mit dem Kind zu Natila. Sie gab ihrem Kind einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich: „Meine geliebte Lothmeleth, du bekommst jetzt ein schönes Bad, dann darfst du wieder zur Mami." Eirien übergab das Kind der Heilerin. Aber weigerte sich zu gehen. Sie schlossen einen Kompromiss: Elrohir ging dafür durfte Eirien noch eine Weile bleiben.   
  
Als die beiden Frauen alleine waren wurde Eirien wieder ernst. Sie nahm die Hand Natilas und fuhr abermals über die Narben. „Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen was geschehen ist. Ich bin doch deine Freundin. Ich werde schweigen." Natila sah sie an und eine dickte Träne rollte an ihr herunter. „Es war so dumm von mir. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir gedacht habe, Eirien." „Erzählst du mir es?" 

„Es ist jetzt schon eine kleine Ewigkeit her. Du warst schon über einen Monat fort. Aragorn und Arwen waren wieder zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte große Schmerzen und die Heiler machten sich Sorgen. Ich sollte in die Häuser der Heilung umziehen. Doch ich wollte nicht. So hatten wir die Vereinbarung, dass ich in meinem Haus bleiben durfte.   
Aber man gestattete mir nicht einmal vor die Veste zu gehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie das ist, als Waldläufer ist man ständig draußen und nun sollte ich nur noch im Haus bleiben? Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Meine Narben taten weh. Mein Bauch wurde immer größer ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen. Dann beschloss ich meine Schwertübungen im Haus abzuhalten. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich das Schwert aus der Scheide genommen habe. Es glänzte in der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien. Ich sah die feinen Linien und Schriftzeichen erkennen, Elbenzeichen. Haldirs Name und sein Spruch waren darauf verewigt: haltha- uireb cuil. Ich fuhr die Klinge entlang und achtete nicht auf die Kante. Ich schnitt mich an der scharfen Klinge. Blut tropfte sofort auf den Boden. Ich spürte den Schmerz in dem Finger. Dann sah ich das Blut und dachte nur: ‚Zum Schutz ewigen Lebens' was nützt dir ewiges Leben, wenn du durch eine Klinge sterben kannst. Dann geschah etwas, dass ich mir bis heute nicht erklären kann. 

Ich sah nur noch das Blut und wollte mehr. Ich nahm das Schwert und schnitt mir langsam in das Handgelenk. Dann ließ ich das Schwert fallen und erkannte was ich da angerichtet hatte. Das Blut quoll nur so aus der Wunde. Ich schrie und wollte schnell zur Tür laufen, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, mir wurde schwindelig. Ich stürzte und versuchte zu Tür zu kriechen. Ich erreichte sie auch mit meiner letzten Kraft. Doch ich schaffte es nicht mehr zum Türgriff und blieb einfach liegen. Mein Bauch schmerzte wieder so sehr. Ich musste schreien. Tausend Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf. Ich sah mich um und überall war mein Blut verteilt. Ich hielt mein Bauch und versuchte mich bei Lothmeleth zu entschuldigen. 

Da versuchte jemand die Tür zu öffnen. Doch ich lag davor und so ging sie nicht auf. Dann wurde ein Fenster eingeschlagen. Dann sah ich noch wie Aragorn sich über mich beugen. Ich wollte mich noch bei ihm entschuldigen, doch mir wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Er trug mich sofort in die Häuser der Heilung, nach dem er die Wunden verband. Dort konnte man schnell die Blutung stoppen. Aragorn legte sich mächtig ins Zeug um mich zu retten. Ich weiß noch, dass ich einen Tag später wach geworden bin. Sofort hatten sie den König gerufen und Aragorn war sofort an meinem Bett und er setzte sich neben mich.

Ich sagte ihm wie sehr mir das Leid tat und dass es nicht mit Absicht geschah und er solle mir verzeihen. Stell dir mal vor Eirien, wenn er mich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte, Haldir hätte es mir nie verziehen. Aber weißt du was Aragorn zu mir gesagt hat?" Eirien schüttelte nur sprachlos den Kopf. „'Ich weiß meine Kleine, du bist stark' hat er gesagt und ich musste ihm etwas versprechen ‚Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen, bis eurer Kind da sein wird. Denk daran und gib euch diese Chance. Du wirst Narben behalten. Sie werden dich jeden Tag daran erinnern, dass du eine Verantwortung hast. Du hast es nicht nur mir und deinen Freunden versprochen, Natila sondern auch Haldir!' da hatte ich es verstanden.

 Ich gab mir und ihm ein Versprechen. Ich würde mich in Arbeit stürzen und mein Training wieder aufnehmen. So wollte er seine Dúnadan haben. Ich habe mich dann wieder voll auf mein Training konzentriert und ich fühlte mich von Tag zu Tag besser. Das sah auch Aragorn und machte sich nicht mehr so große Sorgen. Und diese Dinger" sie fuhr sich über ihre Narben „Werden dafür sorgen, dass ich mein Kind niemals im Stich lassen werde. Egal wie sehr mein Herz vor Sehnsucht vergeht. Ich weiß, das Haldir auf mich wartet, und wenn es eine kleine Ewigkeit dauern wird!"   
  
Beide Frauen schwiegen. Dann nahm Eirien Natilas Hände und küsste sie. „Natila du bist nicht alleine. Vergiss das niemals. Du hast mich, und Elrohir und die Elben die in Bruchtal bleiben. Du hast den König und vor allem hast du Lothmeleth." „Ja ich weiß meine liebe, liebe Eirien, und doch fehlt er mir, er ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr tot. Wie soll ich es nur schaffen 50 Jahre ohne ihn zu leben?" „Mit viel Liebe!" war das einzige, dass Eirien zur Antwort gab.

Dann kam die Heilerin herein. Der kleine Sonnenschein war frisch gebadet und trug neue Kleidung mit den Symbolen Gondors versehen. „Hier habt ihr eure Schönheit" sagte die Heilerin und gab Natila das Kind. Sofort leuchteten ihre Augen wieder und die Tränen trockneten. Gerade als die Heilerin Eirien nach draußen drängen wollte kam der König herein. Sie verbeugte sich demütig und verließ sofort den Raum. 

„Na meine Kleine Dúnadan, wie geht es dir und Lothmeleth?" „Da sieh selber" sagte Natila und streckte Aragorn ihre Tochter entgegen. Er nahm die kleine und lächelte sie an. „Sie ist euch wirklich gut gelungen, Natila. Wenngleich ich leider sagen muss, dass sie nicht viel von einer Dúnadan hat. Das wird natürlich Arwen besonders gefallen!" Sie mussten alle Lachen. „Arwen kommt später und schaut nach euch. Ich muss heute noch fort. Es gibt ein größeres Problem in Ithilien. Faramir braucht meine Hilfe."

 Er gab Natila das Kind zurück und küsste beide auf die Stirn und streichelte sie beide an der Wange. „Siehst du Natila, ich hatte Recht!" waren seine letzten Worte als der hinausging. Eirien wurde sofort, nachdem der König das Haus verlassen hatte, nach draußen geschickt. „Ich werde später wieder nach dir sehen. Ich liebe dich, Natila!" dann sah Eirien noch während sie die Tür schloss, wie Natila ihr Kind küsste.   
  
Eirien rannte nach draußen, sie versuchte Aragorn einzuholen, was ihr auch gelang. Sie stellte sich vor ihn auf und verbeugte sich: „Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten von vorhin entschuldigen mein König. Ich hab mich nicht gebührlich verhalten. Verzeih mir bitte. Natila hat mir alles erzählt und auch, dass du sie gerettet hast. Ich habe dich zu Unrecht beschuldigt" noch einmal verbeugte sie sich vor König Elessar und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Aragorn hielt sie an der Schulter fest und sagte: „Eirien, ich verstehe deinen Zorn. Ich habe mir selbst genug Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich toleriere aber nicht so ein Verhalten, nicht in meiner Gegenwart besonders wenn ich Gäste habe. Ich habe mir überlegt was ich mit dir anstellen sollte. Normalerweise bedeutet so ein Verhalten mindestens 2 Tage Kerker. 

Leider haben wir hier in Minas Tirith keinen. Also hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt. Aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du Natila gefunden hast und Lothmeleth zur Welt brachtest, gehörst du angemessen belohnt. Ich wüsste nur nicht mit was ich dich glücklich machen könnte. Du hast ja jetzt alles was du begehrst! Ich habe bereits mit Elrohir gesprochen. Ich habe ihn wahrlich noch nie so glücklich gesehen die letzten 20 Jahre, ich freue mich für euch beide. Wenn es etwas gibt das ich euch erfüllen kann dann kommt bitte zu mir." Er verbeugte sich vor Eirien und ließ sie stehen. „Was war denn das?" fragte sie sich. Sie hatten einen Wunsch frei bei König Elessar? Aber den einzigen Wunsch den sie momentan hatte war Natila mit nach Bruchtal zu nehmen.   
  
wird fortgesetzt

Wird Natila nach Bruchtal gehen?

Was wird sich Eirien vom König wünschen?

Wird Callendil nach Valinor ziehen oder zieht sie die Liebe vor?

Wird Seni genügend Tempos finden?

Das alles und noch vieles mehr beim nächsten Kapitel :-)


	13. Heimreise

Ein wildes Leben   
  
Hinweis:               on the road again 

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              4. Zeitalter im Jahre 0001

Warnung:             schnief immer noch ziemlich traurig…also Tempos nicht vergessen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Pairing:                 Eirien Elrohir ganz offiziell ein Paar! 

                                Elladan,  Callendil,  beide Singels mehr oder weniger

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

@ seni: Keine Sorge… dein Thrulli lebt doch.. sind doch nur seine Töchter, die jetzt in den Hallen Mandos wandeln. Dein Thrulli bleibt doch.. du weißt doch.. er hat einen Großkonzern zu leiten :-)

@ eirien:  Freu dich…auf das nächste Kapitel.. Schwangerschaft ist was schönes :-)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 Kapitel 13  
Heimreise  
  
Eirien  versuchte herauszubekommen wo sie übernachten könnten. Es gab aber keine freien Zimmer mehr in den Gästequartieren. Sie begab sich auf die Suche nach Elrohir und  fand ihn in den Gärten der Häuser der Heilung. Er hatte ebenfalls noch keine Unterkunft besorgt. „Dann schlafen wir einfach in unserem Wäldchen!" hauchte Eirien ihm ins Ohr und wollte ihn gerade küssen als eine Wache sie ansprach.

 „Seid ihr Lady Theowyn?" Eirien nickte. „Mir wurde befohlen euch in Lady Natilas Haus zu führen. Dort wurde euer Gepäck bereits hinaufgebracht."   
Elrohir und Eirien sahen sich an und folgten schließlich der Wache. In der Tat war alles was auf ihren Pferden war zu Natilas Haus gebracht. Als sie schließlich alleine waren nahm Eirien ihren Elrohir erst einmal in den Arm und sie küssten sich. Eirien fragte: „Sag Liebster wie bist du so schnell hergekommen? Wie geht es meinem Pferd?" „Ihr geht es gut. Sie hat sich eine Stunde erholt und wollte dann schnellstmöglich zu dir. Sie erlaubte mir auf ihr zu reiten und so bracht sie mich zu dir, noch ehe der Abend einbrach.   
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden. Eirien verspürte Hunger. Tatsächlich hatte man schon reichlich Speisen aufgetischt.. Sie aßen gemeinsam, danach wollte Eirien noch einmal Natila besuchen. In den Häusern der Heilung ließ man sie diesmal sofort zu Natila durch. Sie saß gerade da und aß zu Abend. „Na meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?" fragte Eirien lächelnd. „Danke Eirien, gut. Ich habe das erste mal seit einer Ewigkeit wieder richtig Hunger, weißt du ich muss mich nicht zwingen etwas zu essen. Das ist ein schönes Gefühl. Habt ihr schon etwas bekommen und hat man euch in mein Haus gelassen? Ich habe angeordnet, dass euch das Gästezimmer hergerichtet wird."

 „Danke ja Elrohir und ich sind perfekt versorgt. Du bist ein Engel! Weißt du was hier los ist. Man bekommt nicht einmal ein Zimmer in den Gästehäusern?" „ Ja nun aus ganz Mittelerde kommen die Menschen und wollen zu König Elessar. Er ist sehr gefragt in diesen Zeiten. Ich glaube er wünschte sich gelegentlich wieder Streicher zu sein und im Tänzelnden Pony einfach dazusitzen und seine Pfeife zu rauchen." Eirien musste lächeln bei der Vorstellung, wie der Hochkönig Gondors und Arnors in seinen abgewetzten Sachen durch Minas Tirith läuft.

 „Er hat es bestimmt nicht leicht. Aber Arwen ist ja an seiner Seite!" stellte Eirien fest. „Ja und sie nimmt ihm viel ab. Es ist schön die beiden endlich zusammen zu sehen. Genau wie euch beide!" Natila lächelte sie an. „Ich bin so glücklich, Eirien. Ich könnte gerade die ganze Welt umarmen." Eirien ging auf sie zu und sagte: „Nimm erst mal mich für den Anfang!"   
Das taten sie auch. Das Baby lag in seiner Wiege und schlief fest. Eirien sah kurz hinein und ging dann wieder zu Natila ans Bett und setzte sich zu ihr. „ Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass Elben schon als Babys so hübsch sein müssen. Ich finde es nicht gerade fair!" Natila nickte. „Da hast du Recht. Es ist noch nicht einer zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt ‚Natila dein Kind ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten' nein immer nur was für süße Ohren sie hat, und wie hübsch das Gesicht ist." 

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sagte schließlich lächelnd „Ist ja auch richtig. Sie sieht nun mal aus wie ihr Vater. Na ja und vielleicht wie Callendil. Aber von mir hat sie nicht viel abbekommen." Beide Frauen lachten. Dann nahm Eirien Natilas Hand und sah sie wieder ernst an: „Ich möchte dich noch etwas Fragen. Würdest du mich nach Bruchtal begleiten. Es ist doch viel schöner als hier in dieser Festung. Auch wenn du in der Nähe von Aragorn bist. Du siehst ihn doch so gut wie nie! Du hast dich doch immer so wohl gefühlt in Imladris. Lothmeleth wächst in der Natur auf. Du weißt die Elben mögen diese Städte nicht!" 

„Schon gut Eirien, du braucht es mir nicht schmackhaft machen. Ich werde gerne mit euch kommen. Doch erst muss mein Kind stark genug sein für die Reise. Dann möchte ich in Helms Klamm vorbei. Du weißt warum!" Eirien musste schlucken.   
Eigentlich wollte sie es Natila noch nicht sagen. Aber sie würde es sowieso erfahren warum dann nicht gleich jetzt: „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, Natila!" jetzt wurde Natila blass. Angst stieg in ihr hoch. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

 „Es ist so, dass die Elben, als die ganze Gesellschaft die meinen Vater nach Hause gebracht hatten, weiter reisten und in Helms Klamm lagerten." „Was haben sie gemacht?" fuhr Natila dazwischen. „Celeborn und Callendil wollten, dass Haldir nach Hause kommt." Natila sah ins Leere. „Sie haben ihn mitgenommen nach Lothlorien und ihn dort zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Bitte verstehe sie. Er hätte es bestimmt lieber gehabt, unter einem Mallorn Baum zu liegen, als auf dem Schlachtfeld." Natila sah sie ernst an. Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Eirien, ich verstehe es. Auch meine Gedanken kreisten viel darum Haldir nach Lothlorien zu bringen. Ich hätte es gerne selbst getan." Eirien nahm sie in den Arm. „Ja ich weiss, aber die Elben verlassen Mittelerde. Sie werden nicht mehr lange hier sein. Celeborn sagte es wäre vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass sie im Süden verweilten." „Ich werde sie nicht wieder sehen!" sagte Natila mit fester Stimme. „Erst wenn mein Kind stark genug ist, werde ich in den Norden gehen." Natila sah zur Wiege hinüber. „Begleitest du mich nach Lothlorien?" fragte sie Eirien. „Ich werde dich überall hin begleiten, meine Schwester! Ich werde auch so lange bleiben, wie du möchtest!"

Natila sah Eirien an: „Nein das möchte ich nicht. Du hast dein eigenes Leben! Komm einfach in einem Jahr mich holen." „Nein, nein meine Liebe, diesen Fehler habe ich dieses Jahr schon einmal gemacht! Das passiert mir nicht wieder! Ich werde dich nicht wieder alleine lassen. Wir bleiben hier bis Lothmeleth stark genug ist für die Reise. Dann reisen wir gemeinsam nach Rohan. Dort können wir eine Weile bleiben und gehen dann in den Norden." Natila gab nach. „Wie du möchtest. Ich bin zu müde um zu streiten. Ich werde dich nach Rohan begleiten und gehe nach Bruchtal." Sie legte sich hin. Eirien nahm das Tablett von Natilas Schoß und stellte es weg. Dann streichelte sie Natila übers Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie war bereits eingeschlafen.   
  
Eirien traf Elrohir in Natilas Haus. Er war damit beschäftigt das Gepäck zu sortieren und einzuräumen. „Was tust du da mein Liebster?" wollte Eirien wissen. „Ich bereite unsere Abreise vor. Wann werden wir voraussichtig aufbrechen?" Eirien sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wir werden mindestens 2 Monate hier bleiben. Vorher ist Lothmeleth nicht stark genug!" Elrohir nickte. „Ich werde bei euch bleiben. Bis ihr bereit seit. Das Kind ist ein Elb. Sie ist stark! Auf sie zu warten ist nicht nötig!" „Mein Lieber Elrohir, es geht nicht immer nur um Gesundheit des Körpers. Sie Seele hat auch noch ein Wort mit zureden." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Lass uns in das Zimmer hoch gehen Geliebte!" Eirien lächelte, und zog Elrohir aus dem Haus hinaus. „Lass uns in unseren Wald gehen. Ich möchte nicht im Hause mit dir zusammenkommen."   
  
So war es, dass Eirien und ihr Gemahl sich aufmachten, die Umgebung von Minas Tirith ausführlich zu studieren und die schönsten und verstecktesten Orte ausfindig zu machen. Dort fühlen sie sich wohl, in der Natur und ungestört. Ihre Leidenschaft füreinander wuchs, je länger sie zusammen waren. Eirien konnte sich nicht einmal mehr vorstellen, wie es war alleine zu sein. Am allerliebsten waren sie in ihrem kleinen Wäldchen nördlich der Veste. Dort liebten sie sich völlig ungezwungen. Sie blieben dort ganze Nächte. Nur achtete Eirien darauf, dass die Leidenschaft ihres Gatten nicht zu viele Kleidungsstücke kosteten, ihre Nähkunst war nicht die Beste.   
  


  
So verbrachten sie sogar 4 Monate in Minas Tirith. Zur Freude Arwens, denn sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihrem Lieblingsbruder und Eirien verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Natila. Sie gingen viel außerhalb der Veste spazieren. Lothmeleth war ständig bei Natila. Sie war in ein Tuch gewickelt, das sie von Arwen bekam, und dicht am Körper festgebunden wurde. 

Natila blühte wirklich auf. Sie begann sogar wieder Schwertübungen, was die beiden Frauen allerdings verheimlichten. Der König hätte es sicher nicht gestatten. Es war erstaunlich, wie sicher sie mit dem Schwert umgehen konnte, während ihr Kind auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Das einzige was Natila beunruhigte war, wenn Eirien einen Bogen in die Hand nahm während Lothmeleth in der Nähe war. Die drei Frauen streiften viel alleine durch die Gegend. Lothmeleth fühlte sich sichtlich wohl wenn sie außerhalb der Stadt waren. Natila sagte dann immer: „Eben doch ein Elb!"   
  
Eirien fühlte sich zu dieser Zeit hingegen nicht sehr wohl. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie vertraute sich jedoch niemandem an. Sie wollte keinen beunruhigen. Aber Natila bemerkte es. Es war an einem schönen kalten Januar Tag. Als die Frauen mal wieder loszogen um die Gegend unsicher zu machen.

Eirien wurde schwindelig und fiel einfach um einfach so mitten im  Laufen. Natila erschrak mächtig. Sie beugte sich zu Eirien, die leichenblass war. Dann sah sie es und musste lächeln.   
Nach kurzer Zeit kam Eirien wieder zu sich fragte Natila was passiert sei. Natila half ihr hoch und sie suchten sich etwas zum Sitzen. Sie ruhten auf einem großen Felsblock der einsam auf den Pelennor – Feldern stand. 

„Eirien, wann ist es soweit?" Eirien sah Natila verwundert an: „Was ist wann soweit?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich meine dein Kind, wann kommt es auf die Welt?" „Mein Kind? Wie kommst du denn auf so ne Idee, Natila?"   
Natila lächelte: „Du fühlst dich nicht in der letzten Zeit etwas, sagen wir mal, anders?" Eirien sah sie mit großen Augen an: „Woher weißt du? Ich hab doch mit niemanden darüber geredet!" „Das hättest du mal machen sollen meine Liebe!" „Aber Natila ich weiss gar nicht wie das passiert ist!" 

Da musste Natila laut lachen, so das Lothmeleth davon erwachte und weinte. Während sie das Kind beruhigte sagte sie zu Eirien: „Also meine Kleine, wenn dir das niemand gesagt hast kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen." Eirien wurde wütend: „Natürlich weiss ich wie ein Kind, ach du weißt genau was ich meine. Meinst du Elrohir weiss es?" „Da würde ich all mein Hab und Gut darauf verwetten. Elben eben!" Dann endlich umarmte Natila Eirien und beglückwünschte sie und  sagte  schließlich noch: „Es wird Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen. Wenn du noch nach Rohan willst. Die Reise wird beschwerlich genug. Du solltest nicht noch durch einen dicken Bauch gehindert sein.   
  
 Sie kamen zurück in die Veste und suchten Elrohir auf. Sie fanden ihn bei Arwen und Aragorn. Das war ganz praktisch, da sie so allen auf einmal die Neuigkeit unterbreiten konnten. Natila trat hervor und begann: „Lieber Vetter und König, liebe Arwen und lieber Elrohir, dir brauch ich es ja nicht erklären. Eirien erwartet ihr erstes Kind, ist das nicht schön?" Natila war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Arwen strahlte und gab sowohl Eirien als aus Elrohir einen Kuss der Freude. Aragorn ganz königlich gab Elrohir einen Handschlag und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Gut gemacht!". „Wir haben aber auch eine schlechte Nachricht, Aragorn" fuhr Natila fort „Wir werden euch verlassen. Der Norden ruft und wir werden aufbrechen." 

So gab es in der nächsten Woche noch ein großes Fest, mit Musik und Tanz und viel zu Essen. Am darauf folgenden Tag wurde dann Natila's Habe, die sie mitnehmen wollte in zwei große Taschen gepackt und auf ein Pack Pferd verstaut. Mit einem Wagen wollte sie nicht reisen, denn sie wusste, dass es über den Rothorn Pass ging wenn sie noch nach Lothlorien wollten. 

  
So ritten sie nach Rohan. Lothmeleth war immer dicht an ihre Mutter gewickelt. Sie ließen sich Zeit, da niemand sie drängte und kein bestimmter Termin eingehalten werden musste. 

In Rohan angekommen war die Freude des Wiedersehens groß. Sie verweilten einen Monat im Land der Pferdeherren. Endlich konnte Natila sich das Land einmal genauer ansehen.   
Alle Einwohner Edoras liebten die kleine Lothmeleth und freuten sich umso mehr als sie erfuhren, dass Theowyn ebenfalls ein Kind erwartete. Es war das erste Mal, dass eine Roherryn einen Elben ehelichte! Und dann auch noch die Tochter Theodens. 

Als sie wieder aufbrachen ritten sie zügig weiter auf der großen Weststraße. Als sie die Schlucht von Helms Klamm erreichten bogen sie nach Norden ab. Natila blickte einmal hinauf zur Klamm. Sie spürte wieder diesen Stich im Herzen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ritt zügig Richtung Fangorn. Eirien sah besorgt zu Natila aber sie sagte: „Es geht mir gut. Er ist ja nicht mehr dort!" Sie überquerten die Entwasser nach einer Woche und ritten zügig um den Wald.   
  
Nach zwei weiteren Wochen erreichten die den Silberlauf und betraten die goldenen Wald als der März den Frühling begrüßte. Aber der Wald wirkte verändert. Es fehlte etwas. Er hatte von seinem Zauber verloren. Jetzt da die meisten der Elben fort waren. 

Sie wurden kurz vor Caras Galadhon empfangen. Callendil stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und erwartete die Besucher. Lang hielt es sie aber nicht dort, denn sie rannte auf die drei zu. Als erstes ging sie natürlich zu Natila umarmte sie und sah sich das Kind an, das im Tuch eingewickelt auf ihrem Bauch saß und neugierig den Wald betrachtete. „Willkommen meine Kleine!" strahlte Callendil. Natila nahm das Tuch ab und gab Lothmeleth ihrer Tante. Sie nahm sie und betrachtete sie genau. „Meine Güte, wie ähnlich sie Haldir sieht!" sofort liefen auch bei Callendil die Tränen. „Aber kommt doch, man erwartet euch." Callendil durfte das Kind bis nach Caras Galadhon tragen und war voller Stolz. Während ihres Weges tauschten sie die erlebten Geschichten aus, wobei mal wieder auffiel, dass Callendil eigentlich gar nichts erzählte. Sie führte schließlich  die Besucher zum Palast von Celeborn und Galadriel. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie herauf geführt wurden.   
  
Oben empfing sie Celeborn. Er sah immer noch genauso aus wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Callendil gab ihm Lothmeleth und er lächelte. „Mein Liebes Kind" und sah dabei Natila an „Es erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude, dass ihr hergekommen seit. Das Kind soll mit den eigenen Augen noch einmal die Schönheit des Waldes sehen, ehe wir ihn verlassen. Sie ist wahrlich eine Galadhrim!" Er küsste das Kind und übergab es an Natila. Lothmeleth schaute neugierig alles an und sie lächelte ständig.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie ein Mahl ein. Diesmal war auch Galadriel dabei, die verändert aussah. Das Strahlen fehlte. Sie war immer noch eine der Schönsten die je in Mittelerde wandelten. Doch ihre Zeit hier war zu Ende. Nach dem Mahl verabschiedete sich Eirien und Natila und gingen mit ihrem Kind hinunter. Natila nahm Lothmeleth auf den Arm und gingen zu ihrem Haus und Eirien folgte ihnen.

 Es war immer noch da unverändert. Sie stieg die Treppe hoch und Eirien blieb unten stehen und wartete. „Bitte Eirien komm doch hoch!" Sie folgte. Oben angelangt sah sich Eirien um. Es war so schön. Natila setzte sich auf das große Bett und sprach zu ihrem Kind. „Dies ist unser Zuhause gewesen, Haldirs und meines. Aber leider nur wenige Monate." 

Sie ließ Lothmeleth runter und sie krabbelte unter das Bett. Beide Frauen mussten lachen. Dann kam das Kind wieder hervor und hielt etwas in der Hand. Sie kroch zu ihrer Mutter und Natila nahm sie hoch. In der Hand hielt Lothmeleth eine Mallorn – Blüte. Eirien konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Natila nahm ihr Kind und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Sie benetzte mit ihren Tränen die Blüte, die das Kind fest in seiner kleinen Hand hielt. Natila stand auf und ging zusammen mit Lothmeleth nach unten. Eirien folgte ihnen. 

Unten angekommen fragte Eirien: „Was hast du vor Natila?" „Ich werde Haldir besuchen! Würdest du mich bitte begleiten Eirien ich weiss nicht ob ich es alleine überstehe. Weißt du eigentlich, dass es jetzt fast genau ein Jahr her ist, seit ich ihn nicht mehr habe?" Natürlich wusste Eirien es. Unwillkürlich strich sich Eirien über ihren gewölbten Bauch.   
„Ich werde dich gerne begleiten Schwester. Woher weißt du wo er liegt?" „Ich weiss es" war die kurze Antwort. 

Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zur kleinen Lichtung, auf der Natila und Haldir immer so glücklich waren. Dort war nun ein kleines Hügelgrab. Natila ging mit Lothmeleth näher. Sie kniete sich davor. Eirien blieb dahinter stehen. Natila sah ihr Schwert am oberen Ende des Hügels steckten. Es war mit Efeu bewachsen. Auf der höchsten Stelle des Grabes war ein kleiner Schössling eines Baumes. Er hatte erst 2 Zweige. Aber er sah stark aus. Lothmeleth brabbelte los und Natila begann zu sprechen, ihre Stimme klang rau und verletzlich.

 „Mein geliebter Haldir, ich möchte dir deine Tochter zeigen. Es ist genau wie du es gesagt hast. Sie ist die Blüte unserer Liebe und mein ganzer Stolz. Sie ist dir so furchtbar ähnlich, dass es gelegentlich sogar wehtut sie anzusehen. Aber ich bin stark. Ich habe es dir versprochen. Lothmeleth ist stark." 

Das Kind löste sich von ihrer Mutter und krabbelte auf den Hügel und legte die Blüte ab. Dann setzte sie sich hin und lächelte ihre Mutter an. Mehr verkraftete Natila nicht. Sie sank in sich zusammen und fing an zu weinen. „Haldir, du fehlst mir so. Ich schaffe es nicht. Bitte lass mich endlich zu dir." 

Eirien ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie drückte sie ganz fest und streichelte ihr über die Haare. Natila legte sich in Eirien's Schoß. „Eirien ich kann das nicht. Ich bin nicht stark genug. So sehr ich es auch versuche. Ich möchte nur bei Haldir sein. Ich werde es nicht überstehen, ich spüre es genau." 

Eirien nahm Natila's Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. „Du bist die stärkste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin. Du hast dein Kind neun Monate unter deinem Herzen getragen unter den widrigsten Umständen. Du hast im Krieg gekämpft und gewonnen" „Und meinen Bruder verloren!" antwortete Natila unter Tränen, aber Eirien gab nicht auf: „Und ein wundervolles Mädchen hast du zur Welt gebracht." „Ja, und sie wird ihren Vater niemals sehen können. Sie wird niemals fühlen können wie sanft seine Hände waren." „Deshalb braucht sie dich ja auch, Natila. Du musst es ihr erzählen wenn sie alt genug ist. Du musst ihr alles über ihren Vater erzählen. So als ob sie es selbst erleben könnte!" Natila sah Eirien an und Verstand. Würde sie nicht mehr sein wäre alles verloren. Natila nahm Lothmeleth herunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Verzeih mein Liebling. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht solange du mich brauchst!" „So gefällst du mir schon viel besser" sagte Eirien. „Und Haldir sicher auch!" sagte jemand von hinten.

Eirien drehte sich um. Es war Callendil, die mit verweinten Augen auf Natila zuging. Natila stand auf und ließ sich von Callendil in den Arm nehmen. Lothmeleth war zwischen beiden eingeklemmt, fand es aber schön, denn sie quietsche vor vergnügen. „Liebe Natila, ich möchte dir auch noch etwas sagen" begann schließlich Callendil zu sprechen. „Ich werde dich auch nicht im Stich lassen. Ich werde nicht fortziehen. Ich habe beschlossen in Bruchtal zu bleiben. Später werde ich es euch erklären, doch jetzt erstmal möchte ich dich nur festhalten."   
  
So standen sie alle 4 auf der Lichtung und umarmten sich. Wie eine verschworene Gemeinschaft und Lothmeleth fand das alles äußerst amüsant. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Haldir. Erst Eirien, dann Callendil die Lothmeleth auf dem Arm hatte. Natila stand alleine noch vor dem Grab und flüsterte etwas, dass Eirien nicht verstand, wohl aber Callendil, denn sie lächelte. Natila verbeugte sich und lief fort. Die vier erreichten gemeinsam Caras Galadhon wo bereits Elrohir wartete. Er sah besorgt aus: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?" 

Er ging zu Eirien und nahm sie in den Arm. Das tat Eirien gut, sie brauchte seine Nähe. Ihr wurde schwindelig und ihre Beine gaben nach. Elrohir fing sie auf. Natila kam sofort herbei, voller Sorge sah sie Eirien an und sagte zu Elrohir: „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte sie nicht mitnehmen sollen. Es war selbstsüchtig von mir. Ich habe gar nicht an ihren Zustand gedacht." „Nein Natila, sie hätte es nicht anders gewollt. Außerdem kommt sie gerade wieder zu sich." Eirien öffnete die Augen und sah verwundert in die Gegend: „Was mach ich den auf deinem Arm?" 

Elrohir lächelte sie an. „Alles in Ordnung, dir wurde schwindelig und du hast das Bewusstsein verloren." Natila sah sorgenvoll zu Eirien. „Es tut mir Leid Eirien. Ich hatte dich nicht mit auf die Lichtung nehmen sollen." Elrohir stellte Eirien wieder auf den Boden. „Natila es ist gut so wie es geschehen ist. Das hier hat nichts mit dir oder Lothlorien zu tun. Es hat einfach nur damit zu tun." Sie strich sich über den Bauch.   
  
Sie blieben zwei Wochen in Lothlorien. Eirien fühlte sich das erste Mal wohl in diesem Wald. Selbst die Elben schienen ihr freundlicher als beim letzten Mal. Oder es war wirklich nur weil sie so glücklich war. Als sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten erhielten sie noch Geschenke für die Kinder. Lothmeleth bekam einen Elben – Bogen und einen Umhang der Lorien Elben, zu denen sie auch gezählt wurde. Eirien wurde ein Elben – Schwert überreicht. Für das Kind, dass sie erwartete. Callendil verabschiedete sich noch von ihrem Onkel und von Galadriel die noch zu ihr sagte: „Callendil mein Kind, du hast auch den Segen der Valar". 

Eirien und Natila sahen sich an und verstanden nicht. Aber fragen wollte auch keiner der beiden. So brachen sie auf nach Bruchtal. Es war Mitte April als die den Rothorn – Pass überquerten. Sie ließen sich Zeit. Doch für Lothmeleth war es ein Kinderspiel. Sie schaute nur neugierig aus dem Tuch hervor und war begeistert von der Aussicht. Der Schnee lag noch hoch, aber die Elben brachten die zwei Frauen sicher in die Tiefen Täler des Nebelgebirges.   
  
Anfang Mai erreichten sie den Bruinen und als sie die Brücke nach Bruchtal erreichten, waren Ihre Herzen leicht. Denn am beschwerlichsten war den Weg für Eirien. Die nun unübersehbar ein Kind erwartete. Sie trug ein Kleid von Natila, da ihre Hosen nicht mehr passten und sie fühlte sich nicht wohl darin. 

Am großen Tor wurden sie bereits von Elrond und Elladan erwartet. Sie mussten sie schon von weitem entdeckt haben, da alles vorbereitet wurde für ein großes Fest. Elrond sah Eirien an und lächelte. „Es freut mich, dass ihr noch jemanden mitbringt mein Kind." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr. Dann ging er zu Natila und Lothmeleth und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Willkommen in _Imladris_, dies ist nun euere Heimat solange ihr in Mittelerde verweilt." Zuletzt hieß er seinen Sohn willkommen: „ Elrohir, ich bin erfreut dich wieder zu Hause zu sehen. Ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen, seit ihr im September fort gingt". 

Schließlich trat Elladan vor und tat etwas, dass Natila und Eirien niemals erwartet hätten. 

Er ging zu Callendil und nahm sie hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Natila und Eirien sahen sich mit großen Augen an und lächelten. Dann sahen sie Callendil an. Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich wollte es euch sagen. Aber ich war mir selbst noch nicht sicher was mich hier erwarten würde. Wisst ihr die Söhne Elronds sind nicht die Entscheidungsfreundlichsten." Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging zurück ins Haus nachdem er alle bat ihm zu folgen.   
  
Es war bereits ruhig geworden in Bruchtal, nur noch wenige Elben waren zugegen. Als Eirien das Haus betreten wollte, kam ihr jemand entgegen: Figwit. Wie sie sich freute. So viele Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Liebe Eirien, ich freue mich sehr für dich und Elrohir. Es macht mein Herz froh und ich kann nun beruhigt nach Valinor reisen." „Du willst uns auch verlassen?" „Ja alle Elben ziehen in den Westen. Nur wenige bleiben. Hier aus Bruchtal werden es nur die Söhne Elronds sein und einige wenige, die die Fürsten nicht alleine lassen möchten. Das macht ihn sehr traurig." 

Bei der Vorstellung Elrond traurig zu sehen müsste eigentlich in Eirien Freude aufkommen, doch sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Fühlte sie doch mit ihm. Sie wusste wie es ist, alleine gelassen zu werden. So viele Jahre. Sie ging mit Figwit im Arm hinein. in den großen Speiseraum. der für das Fest vorbereitet wurde. Leider war der Raum viel zu groß für die kleine Menge Gäste. Doch die Zeit der rauschenden Feste war vorbei. Es war nur noch ein Gast im Hause, ein sehr, sehr alter Halbling. „Bilbo Beutlin" er wohnte schon viele Jahre in Bruchtal. Doch er ging kaum noch aus. Elladan erzählte, er ginge mit Elrond in den Westen, wenn der Sommer vorüber war. 

Als sich alle setzten schaute Eirien und Natila Callendil an. „Würdest du uns bitte erzählen was hier los ist?" fragte Natila. Callendil lächelte und hielt die Hand Elladan der ebenfalls lächelte. „Es wäre eine sehr, sehr lange Geschichte. Ich werde sie euch bei Gelegenheit erzählen. Nur so viel. Ich habe endlich meine Erfüllung gefunden und sie mich." „Seit wann geht es denn mit euch beiden. Ich wusste gar nichts und ich kenne dich schon lange und Elladan kenne ich mein ganzes Leben!" sagte Natila und Eirien stimmte lautstark zu. „Später, lasst uns lieber essen und feiern."

So wurde es ein wunderschöner Abend. Eirien und Elrohir verabschiedeten sich jedoch als erstes. Elrohir sagte zu den Anwesenden: „Mein liebes Weib braucht Ruhe. Sie hatte eine anstrengende Reise und es geht ihr nicht so gut." Eirien widersprach nicht sondern folgte ihrem Gemahl. 

Wird fortgesetzt

Wird Eirien wirklich Ruhe finden?

Wird Natila ihren Frieden finden?

Wird Callendil Zeit haben ihre Geschichte zu finden?

Wird Elrond auch wirklich den Weg in den Westen finden?

Das alles und vieles mehr gibt's im LETZTEN Kapitel…


	14. Ein friedliches Leben

Ein wildes Leben   
  
Hinweis:               so das ist es... das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte… 

                                Ich würde mich freuen eure Meinung zu lesen  …wie sie euch gefallen hat!

                                Wer sie überhaupt gelesen hat.                          

Disclaimer:          Siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline:              4. Zeitalter im Jahre 0002

Warnung:             schnief immer noch ziemlich traurig…also Tempos nicht vergessen!!!!!!!! 

Pairing:                 Eirien Elrohir ganz offiziell ein Paar! 

                                Elladan und Callendil puh.. nach unendlichen Wirrungen … 

                                Natila ist bekanntlich Witwe (schnief)

@ all: Danke an alle, die mir die Treue gehalten haben und halten. Ich werde nun mit einer neuen Geschichte weitermachen, die parallel zu dieser läuft, die die Geschehnisse aus den Augen Natila, betrachtet.

@ Lion: Ach Opa Theoden sieht bestimmt von oben zu, wie sein Enkel wächst und gedeiht und einige ruhigere Jahre werden sie sicher haben… mehr oder weniger… das ist aber eine andere Geschichte, die ein anderes Mal erzählt wird.

@ Seni: Du nimmst mein Upi mit in den Kurzulaub… macht mich stolz. Ich hoffe, du hattest auch Kleenex dabei.  Na heute wirst du es sicher brauchen… *schnell noch mal die Tastatur trockenlegen*

@ Eirien: Danke dir … für alles natürlich. Ohne dich würde ich nicht das letzte Jahr am PC hängen und schreiben… Ich muss immer an den Spruch denken: Ne… so was kann ich nicht.. und du mir Mut gemacht hast: Versuch es einfach!  :-) Ich habs versucht und bin dabei geblieben. Dies ist ja bekanntlich DEINE Geschichte die ich dir alleine widme. Meine Muse

*******************************************************  
Kapitel 14   
Ein friedliches Leben  
  
Sie gingen ihn den Teil des Hauses der ihnen Zustand. Das Schlafgemach war hergerichtet. Eirien sah, dass auf dem Bett ein Gewand für sie bereit gelegt wurde. Sie zog ihre Reisekleidung aus und wollte gerade das Gewand überstreifen, als Elrohir von hinten an sie herantrat und sie in seine Arme nahm. Er legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch.

 Das Kind bewegte sich heftig. „Wie machst du das nur mein Lieber. Immer wenn du deine Hände auf meinen Bauch legst bewegt sich das Kind? Elbenzauber?" „Nein niben adaneth nin, ich spreche nur mit ihm und er antwortet." „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein Junge wird. Hat er dir das gesagt?" „Nein" war die kurze Antwort.  „Ich weiß nämlich genau, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Eine Gefährtin für Lothmeleth!" bemerkte Eirien. 

 Elrohir nahm ihre Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Eirien verlor sich darin. Wie sehr sie diese Augen liebte. Elrohir nahm sie hoch und legte sie auf das Bett. Eirien ließ das Kleid fallen, sie würde es diese Nacht nicht benötigen. Elrohir war sehr behutsam mit ihr. Wollte er doch nicht, dass dem Kind ein Leid zugefügt wurde. Es wurde eine leidenschaftliche Nacht und Eirien machte sich für diese Nacht mal keine Sorgen um sich, das Kind und um Natila.   
  
Natila wollte in das alte Haus von Eirien ziehen. Doch es wurde ihr untersagt. Sie sollte auch im Haupthaus leben. Zu viel Einsamkeit ist nicht gut. Das wusste Eirien und sorgte deshalb dafür, dass Natila nur so viel alleine war, dass sie nicht das Gefühl haben musste einsam zu sein. Callendil war ebenfalls eine große Hilfe und Freundin in allen Notlagen. Zu dritt unternahmen sie viel. Die Übungen mit dem Schwert führten sie fort. 

Lothmeleth allerdings mussten sie dann im Haus lassen, da es zu gefährlich wurde. Das Kind wurde immer mobiler und hätte sich einmal fast an Natilas Schwert verletzt. Der Schreck steckte so tief in ihr, dass Natila das Schwert in den See warf. Nie wieder wollte sie es in die Hand nehmen. Sie übte nur noch aus Gewohnheit mit und nahm dann ein einfaches Schwert. 

Der Sommer kam und Eirien wurde unausstehlicher. Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Übungen machte sie keine mehr, sie saß meistens nur noch da und bemitleidete sich selbst. „Warum muss ich nur so leiden. Warum bekommen die Frauen die Kinder. Ich möchte wieder reiten" sagte sie immer wieder. Elrohir bekam leider die meisten Launen seiner Frau ab. Elrohir tu dies mach das. Mir ist zu heiß oder zu kalt. Egal was er machte es war nicht recht. Aber er ertrug es mit der Geduld eines Elben.

 Dann war der Tag endlich gekommen. Eirien ging mit Natila, Callendil und Lothmeleth um den See herum spazieren. Da krümmte sie sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen. „Natila hilf mir. Was geschieht nur, es tut so weh!" Doch Natila nahm sie in den Arm. „Es wird gut. Ich würde sagen dein Kind möchte jetzt lieber alleine spazieren gehen." „Bitte nicht jetzt. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür!" Natila lachte und antwortete: „Doch meine Kleine du bist reif für ein Kind!" 

Sie brachten Eirien zurück ins Haus. Elrond erwartete sie bereits. Eirien wurde in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht und alles wurde vorbereitet. Der Raum duftete herrlich nach Kräutern. Eirien wurde auf das Bett gelegt und mit vielen Kissen stabilisiert. Elrond wollte sich gerade zu ihr setzten als die nächste Wehe kam. Eirien fing an zu schreien: „Schafft ihn hier raus. Ich will ihn nicht sehen. WO IST ELROHIR?" Natila sah Elrond ernst an. „Bitte geht. Ich werde euch rufen, wenn es Komplikationen gibt." Elrond verließ den Raum und mit ihm gingen alle Elben. Da kam Elrohir und Callendil herein. Sie hatte ihn bei den Stallungen gefunden. „Mein Liebes Weib. Ich werde bei dir sein." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Doch Eirien von Schmerzen gepeinigt sagte nur: „Das will ich auch schwer hoffen. Du hast das hier ja auch angerichtet!" Natila nahm ein Tuch und tauchte es in das vorbereitete Wasser, das mit Kräutern versetzt war. Sie legte es auf Eirien's Stirn. „Natila, wie hast du das nur ausgehalten. Ich will nicht mehr. Es macht kein Spaß!" jammerte Eirien. „Meine Kleine, das ist doch eine Kinderspiel, das machen wir mit links!" lächelte Natila.   
Es dauerte nun schon fast 10 Stunden. Aber die Endphase begann. Der Kopf war schon fast zu sehen. „Eirien du hast es jetzt fast geschafft. Nur noch wenige Minuten. Vertrau mir" sagte Natila.   
Eirien hielt sich an Elrohir fest. Der die ganze Zeit keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite gewichen ist. Dann kam eine Presswehe und sie krallte sich in Elrohirs Arm fest. Er ertrug es mit Fassung. Natila bekam nichts mit. Sie war damit beschäftigt das Kind in Empfang zu nehmen. Genau 3 Mal musste Eirien noch pressen dann war das Kind draußen. 

Es schrie auch sofort. Natila wickelte es in ein Tuch und gab es Eirien auf den Arm. Sie lag erschöpft aber glücklich da. Als sie das Kind nahm sah sie, dass ihre Hand voller Blut war. Natila entdeckte es auch sofort. „Meine Güte was ist geschehen?" fragte sie Elrohir. Er hielt sich den Arm und meinte: „Nichts dramatisches!" Natila sah das Blut aus Elrohirs Arm quellen und nahm sofort ein frisches Tuch und verband ihn. Dann gab sie Eirien einen Kuss. „Glückwunsch eine Liebe. Hier ist deine Tochter. Wie soll er den heißen?" Eirien sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso er?" Elrohir musste lächeln. „Weil unsere Tochter ein Sohn ist meine Liebe!" Eirien sah Elrohir wütend an: „Das war ja wieder klar, dass du Recht haben musstest, nun dann wirst auch du entscheiden müssen wir er heißt" sagte Eirien beleidigt. Elrohir küsste erst sie und dann seinen Sohn. „Er wird Erhamir heißen." „Willkommen in Imladris!" sagte Elrond der gerade eintrat.   
  
Eirien erholte sich schnell von der Geburt. Sie konnte am nächsten Tag schon spazieren gehen. Elrohir war ein stolzer Vater. Sein Sohn sah ihm ähnlicher als Eirien, ein Elbenkind eben, was Eirien selbst mit Freude aufnahm. 

Elrohirs Arm schmerze nun nicht mehr. Da sich Elrond um die Blutung kümmerte, die seine Gemahlin verursachte. Nun gehörte auch Elrohir zu den Erwählten, die von Eirien ein ewiges Andenken bekamen und es war ein erlauchter Kreis. 

Der Juni lang in den letzten Zügen als Eirien sah, dass Natila auf ihrer Lieblingsbank im Garten saß. Sie war alleine. Beim näher kommen sah Eirien wie Natila sich über ihre Narben am Arm strich, in Gedanken versunken. „Wo ist Lothmeleth?" fragte Eirien beim näher kommen. Natila sah nach oben. Sie hatte geweint. Sie versuchte zwar noch sich die Tränen abzuwischen doch Eirien wusste Bescheid.

 „Sie ist bei Callendil. Schwimmen im See." Eirien nahm die Hand von Natila. „Liebe Freundin. Du hast mir gestern das schönste Geschenk gemacht, dass eine Frau bekommen kann. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken!" Natila sah sie an und lächelte: „Das Geschenk habe ich dir nicht gemacht! Den Schuh möchte ich mir nicht anziehen. Aber ich habe dir gerne geholfen. Dafür sind Freunde da. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Mir geht es gut. Ab und zu überkommt es mich einfach. Dann sehe ich mir einfach meine Narben an, so wie es Aragorn zu mir sagte, dann weiß ich wieder warum ich hier bin. Es funktioniert." Eirien nahm Natila in den Arm und ab ihr einen Kuss. 

Da kamen Elrohir und Elladan mit Lothmeleth und Erhamir und übergaben sie an ihre Mütter. Es war ein schöner Anblick.   
  
Der Sommer ging langsam dem Ende entgegen. Der September hatte Einzug gehalten. Cirdan hatte das letzte Schiff bereitgestellt. Es war an der Zeit für die Elben in den Westen zu gehen. Galadriel war eingetroffen und holte Elrond und die restlich Elben, die mit ihnen gingen, ab.

 Es gab ein letztes Abschiedsessen. Die Stimmung war sehr gedrückt. Selbst die Kinder merkten dass etwas vor sich ging. So weinte Erhamir, und Eirien vermochte es nicht ihn zu beruhigen. Lothmeleth hingegen saß ganz still da und sah sich nur mit ihren großen blauen Augen alles an. Elrond hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass keines seiner Kinder mit ihm reisen würde. Er sah sehr unglücklich aus.

 Natila stand auf und nahm ihr Kind auf den Arm. Sie ging zu Elrond und verabschiedete sich. Dann fügte sie noch dazu: „Wenn ihr zu den Hallen Mandos kommt, sagt meinem Mann das ich ihn nicht vergessen habe!" Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Es herrschte totenstille. Die Zwillinge sahen zu ihrem Vater. Er saß ruhig da. Dann stand er auf und folgte Natila. 

An der Tür erreichte er sie. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nie vergeben wirst, dass ich dir deinen Gatten nahm, in dem ich ihn in den Krieg schickte. Doch du solltest es verstehen, Natila. Was wäre wenn er nicht gegangen wäre? Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen!" Natila sah ihn an, dann sah sie an ihm vorbei zu Eirien. Sie sah besorgt hinüber.

„Ich werde es euch nicht verzeihen. Denn Haldir war nicht für den Krieg geboren. Er war ein großer Kämpfer, ja. Aber niemals für den Krieg. Er hatte bereits einen mitgemacht, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnern könnt. Es war zur Zeit Elendils! Doch ihr musstet ihn ja erneut vor die Wahl stellen. Es ist geschehen und ich kann nichts daran ändern. Ich kann nur warten, bis meine Zeit hier vorüber ist und ich die Gnade bekomme ihn wieder zutreffen. Ich hoffe nur eure gerühmte Weisheit hatte es richtig eingeschätzt und Haldir ist nicht vergebens gestorben." 

Sie drehte sich um und wollte heraus. Callendil legte ihre Hand auf Natilas Schulter und sagte: „Ja Natila, es war nicht vergebens! Haldir hatte so viele Menschen gerettet! Vergiss das bitte nicht!" Natila sah sie an und drehte sich wortlos um und verließ den Raum endgültig. Lothmeleth fing an zu weinen.   
Eirien machte sich immer größere Sorgen. Natila würde niemals darüber hinweg kommen. Das wusste sie genau. Aber sie konnte nichts anderes machen als ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war und dass sie geliebt wurde.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Elben verabschiedet. Eirien gab Figwit einen Abschiedskuss und verbeugte sich vor Elrond und Galadriel. Bilbo Beutlin wurde auf einen Wagen gesetzt und auch er verabschiedete sich von allen. Dann ging die Gruppe los ganz ruhig, nur mit leisem Gesang. Sie zogen nach Westen und wurden nicht wieder gesehen. Natila war in ihrem Zimmer geblieben und schaute vom Balkon aus dem Zug der Elben nach.   
  
Es war ruhig geworden in Bruchtal. Der Oktober war nun da und die Herbstblätter fielen. Lothmeleth lief nun schon ganz tapfer selbst und Natila war ständig damit beschäftigt ihr Kind zu suchen. Erhamir entwickelte sich gut. Er war ein stilles und nachdenkliches Baby, wenn man davon reden konnte. Er schaute am liebsten in die Welt und war sehr genügsam. Lothmeleth hingegen wurde immer mehr ein Wirbelwind. Aber wenn sie bei Erhamir war wurde sie ruhig und ganz sanft. Sie wuchsen wie Geschwister auf.   
  
Natila und Eirien gingen an einem schönen Vollmond Abend am See spazieren und Natila sah auf die Oberfläche. Da sah sie etwas im Wasser glitzern. Etwas wurde vom Mondlicht bestrahlt. Sie ging näher an das Wasser. Sie konnte nicht erkennen was es war. „Was ist los Natila? Hast du was entdeckt?" Natila hob die Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich sehe etwas im Wasser, weiß aber nicht was es ist. Ich werde einfach mal nachsehen!" Sie ging mit den Füßen ins Wasser. „Natila du wirst doch ganz nass!" Aber sie hörte nicht auf Eiriens Worte und tauchte unter. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie wieder hochkam, doch sie hatte tatsächlich etwas gefunden. Sie kam aus dem Wasser und hielt etwas Langes in der Hand. Es war ein Schwert. Haldirs Schwert.

 Eirien sah sie verwundert an. „Wie konntest du es nur so tief unten sehen?" fragte sie ihre Freundin. Natila sah sie an „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht Eirien. Ich sah etwas im Wasser und hatte das Verlangen es rauszuholen." Sie sahen das Schwert an. Es sah vollkommen perfekt aus, nichts hatte das Wasser ihm anhaben können. Natila machte einige Bewegungen mit dem Schwert. Es fühlte sich gut an und sie lächelte. „Weißt du was Eirien? Ich glaube es war Bestimmung. Immer wenn es mir nicht gut ging hatte ich das Schwert und es wurde besser!"Eirien lächelte: „Ja, es wurde Zeit, dass das Schwert zu dir zurück kommt!" Sie gingen zurück zum Haus. Natila benötigte dringend trockene Sachen, da man wieder alles durch das nasse Kleid sah.

Am nächsten Morgen sah Eirien von der großen Terrasse aus wie Natila im Garten Schwert Übungen durchführte. Sie hatte nichts von ihrem Können verloren. Immer noch schnell und geschickt wusste sie mit ihm umzugehen. Eirien wurde von einem Geräusch am großen Tor abgelenkt. Jemand kam. Sie ging sofort hinunter um nachzusehen. 

Es war ein Elb der durch das Tor kam. Elrohir kam mit Elladan und Callendil um die Ecke, auch sie sahen den Ankömmling. Aber keiner der vier konnte auch nur ein Wort sagen. Nur Callendil rannte  vor und umarmte den Gast. Sie führte ihn in den Garten. Die Anderen folgten. 

Natila hatte noch nichts bemerkt. Alles geschah völlig geräuschlos. Natila hielt gerade das Schwert vor sich, fest mit beiden Händen als sie die Augen schloss. Sie holte tief Luft. Dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie ließ das Schwert fallen. „Nicht wieder ein Traum, ich möchte nicht mehr von Träumen leben!" sie drehte sich langsam um, so als ob sie Angst hatte vor dem was sie sehen würde. Da blicke sie nach oben und sah in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen.

 „Ich möchte nicht mehr Träumen." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „Sag dass es kein Traum ist!" Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und küsste sie. „Es ist kein Traum Natila in Dúnedain" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Ihre Beine gaben nach. Doch er fing sie auf und nahm sie hoch. „Wie, warum, wer?" mehr brachte Natila nicht heraus. Eirien krallte sich an Elrohir fest. 

Dann begann Haldir zu sprechen: „Es wurde mir gestattet zurückzukehren. Ich durfte die Hallen verlassen. Denn es gab jemanden, der mich dringend brauchte!" Natila konnte kaum atmen. Tränen verließen ihre Augen und machten seinen Umhang nass. „Wie konntest du zurückkehren?" stammelte sie. „Es wurde mir gestattet. Doch es gibt eine Bedingung!"

 Natila wusste was kommen würde: „Nein mein über alles geliebter Haldir, ich will das nicht. Nicht deine Unsterblichkeit, nicht für mich. Das darfst du nicht!" „Ich hab mich bereits vor langer Zeit dazu entschieden, meine Liebste. Es ist gut so. Ich möchte lieber ein Kurzen Leben mit dir haben, ohne Krieg und ohne Verzweiflung. Das ist mehr Wert als eine Ewigkeit alleine." Er setzte Natila auf eine Bank und setzte sich neben sie. 

Haldir streichelte liebevoll die Wangen seiner Geliebten und wischte so die Tränen fort. Er küsste sie und sie erwiderte ihn voller Seligkeit. „Doch ich muss dir etwas sagen." Natila sah ihn an und hatte Angst vor dem was er sagen würde. „Meine Liebe Natila, uns sind nur 30 Jahre vergönnt. Aber diese Zeit werden wir gemeinsam verbringen." Natila sah ihn mit entsetzten an. „Nein Liebster ich werde es nicht noch einmal ertragen dich zu verlieren!" „Wenn wir gehen müssen werden wir es gemeinsam tun meine Liebe!" 

Da kam Callendil mit Lothmeleth auf dem Arm. Sie gab ihrem Bruder das Kind. Er nahm sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Sie ist so wunderschön, genauso wie ihre Mutter!" Natila lachte: „Also eins kann ich dir sagen, von mir hat sie das nicht!" Sie küssten sich und Lothmeleth spielte mit dem langen Haar ihres Vaters.   
  
Eirien stand etwas weiter entfernt und hielt die Hand von Elrohir fest. Sie lächelte und doch liefen ihr die Tränen. Sie flüsterte ihrem Mann ins Ohr: „Lass uns gehen. Ich glaube die drei haben eine ganze Menge nachzuholen." Sie gingen hinein, Callendil und Elladan folgte ihnen. Im Haus angekommen nahm Eirien ihren Elrohir in den Arm und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. 

„Mein Gott wie sehr hatte ich mir das gewünscht. Niemand hatte es mehr verdient als diese Beiden. Nie hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt. Sie müssen einen wahrlich großen Gönner haben. Jetzt muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen! Natila hat es vollbracht. Sie hat es wirklich geschafft. Wenn dies nur Halbarad sehen könnte. Er würde friedlicher Ruhen können." Elrohir sah sie an und küsste Eirien. „Er sieht es bestimmt. Nun lass uns ein Fest vorbeireiten. Wir haben einen Heimkehrer!"   
  
***ENDE***  
  
Für Jutti, die Eirien Leben eingehaucht hat  
  


Wird Natila wieder glücklich werden?

Ist es wirklich Haldir?

Wird Eirien jetzt häuslich und lernt sticken?

Werden sich die Kinder verstehen?

Wird es noch mehr Kinder in Bruchtal geben? (Mal unauffällig zu Calle schielen)

Das alles und noch 536 Seiten mehr wird es das nächste Mal geben… bei „Ein Leben ist nicht genug"

Aber erstmal gibt „Für den König" die Geschichte von Natila!


End file.
